Mission Impossible
by Selphie Kinneas
Summary: SOS... Three years ago Quistis and Seifer were once on a mission they thought impossible. Now separated from one another they truly face life's most difficult task, being apart. Will they find in themselves to move on? Quifer
1. Over The Years

A PROMISE IS A PROMISE. Here's the sequel I gave my word to provide. Alrighty people, enjoy!

_Mission Possible Summary _

_Already bored with Instructor-less life, Quistis requests to the Headmaster Cid for a chance to regain her license. Uncomfortable with the request, Cid allows her to try to earn it back. To earn it back Quistis must go on a hush, hush mission to fetch a few SeeDs who landed themselves in jail during a mission. Quistis, willing to accept hears her one condition. Seifer Almasy, a failed student of Balamb Garden has too returned. His aim is to join a certain Alumni group sponsered by the Garden that is only offered to SeeDs after they choose to leave Garden. **Cid says the two will recieve both their wishes if the mission goes smoothly.**_

_Unfortunately for Quistis and Seifer, they cannot get along. Their constant disagreements, and laziness on Seifer's part, has them in Esthar's desert. In order to survive Quistis and Seifer 'attempt' to work together and make their condition liveable. While there, Quistis and Seifer come to learn more about one another than they ever thought before. _

_Once Quistis and Seifer have finally accepted their feelings for one another, and their fate to be forsakened in the desert, Squall, Selphie, and Zell on their way to a mission spots them. Quistis tells Seifer she will only return home if he will join him. Seifer, feeling compelled by Quistis's bargain, joins her as the two return to Garden. During their judgement Quistis let's her emotions and feelings for Seifer to lie to the Headmaster to make he look at fault. Quistis then quits Garden leaving the reward to Seifer._

_Without facing Seifer once, Quistis attempts to leave Garden. At the train station in Timber Seifer catches her and demands she not leave. However, full of doubt of their short relationship Quistis runs away leaving Seifer for years._

_"If it is love, then this won't be our last meeting..."_

Chapter On  
Over the years

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
-Within Temptation "Memories" _

oooo

Rain showered the streets of Timber. The streets had thinned out of people, few civilians kept walking with their umbrellas of several variety came and went. The sound of billowing trains echoed throughout. People were in and out of places trying to rush errands to return home, men hurrying to make it to their pub before the rain got too heavy, bicycle riders in haste to make it to their destination safely. The city was still full of life, showered in not only rain but also flyers of bright colors all showing the same insignia on it.

The Timber Hotel had been squashed with visitors, after all Timber was the capital of transportation and traveling.

From its elegant doors, a young lady stepped out into the rain that was slowly growing weaker. Her black boots splashed the small puddles created by the old stone roads. The rim of her blue skirt had become very wet although it stood several inches from the ground. The lady opened her umbrella shielding her black shirt and a leathery blue shawl that hung from her shoulders. Her matching sapphire eyes looked to the distance as the rainy wind pushed her free golden hair about.

"Quistis!" A young male's voice called. The lady responded with a small movement of her lips that looked somewhat like a smile. "Are you okay?" He said as he made it to her under the shade of her umbrella.

The lady bowed her head and fixed her gaze back to the roads she was about to travel. "I'm fine Alexston." She whispered, "Where did you get the idea that I was anything else?" She continued airily.

"You left work early, I was worried." He rested his hands on her shoulders as she looked down at her feet. A flyer holding the symbol of independent Timber was held in place on the wet ground by her boot.

_Independent Timber was one of the many revolutions to take place after the Sorceress's death. Since the future was secured, a time of random and hasty change was necessary. I moved to Galbadia in search of a new fortune… nearly three years ago. I was given a desk job for the Galbadian army. At the time it was basically trying to recover all that it had lost. The job was well paying and I was not picky._

_Along with legalization of banning Seifer Almasy from the premises of all Galbadia, political parties were in desperation to find a new leader. Many men ran to be the new president, the only one the people felt secure with was General Caraway, now President Caraway. _

_President Caraway had tried sincerely, as much as Laguna Loire to win the heart of his child. Whether it was because of Rinoa or moral, the President released Timber from Galbadian clutches. This gave an odd look for maps. The continent was all Galbadia's except for a very large piece cutting it into two. Timber was so happy to be free once again. Since then, they have been busy replacing all Galbadia signs with Timber signs. If the metal ones all over town wasn't enough young former faction members spent the last few years passing out flyers to prove that Timber was indeed free._

_Zone and Watts called Rinoa up in Balamb Garden and invited the entire Garden to join them in the celebration. I thank Hyne I lived in Galbadia at this time. No one got anything done there for nearly a month. Even doctors were slacking off in rejoice. Rinoa invited me to come; by her excitement in her voice, I took the first train to see them in Timber. _

_According to Irvine, Rinoa had barely noticed me compared the begging she had to ensure Selphie, Zell, and of course Squall to come. I didn't really understand why till I saw her with Squall. Between their embraces and exploitations of PDA Rinoa brought out a contract, binding the three SeeDs to her. Before their eyes, she ripped it to shreds. _

_Before leaving Timber, Zone and Watts offered Rinoa a position back with them in Forest Owls. Now that they were free, all factions decided to spend their energy and resources on restoring the forests of Timber. It seemed that Rinoa had lost interest since she was no longer fighting against her father's country. She said that being a student in Balamb made her happier, and she wanted to stay there. _

_After this major change, Fisherman Horizon's thought about expanding themselves. Instead of dwelling in their dream that never came true, they decided to establish colonies in Trabia. Distant towns soon neighbored Trabia Garden. Tiny and growing, the only means of getting there was still limited. Esther decided to help fund a major project for a railroad to connect Trabia to Fisherman's Horizon and Timber. The project is only two years old now. Work is still in progress, and the towns are still very underdeveloped._

_After a year and a half in Galbadia, I grew terribly bored. I went back to Garden till I could decide where to head next. Rinoa was then able to inform me that she proudly made SeeD. It was contradictory to me, but I really didn't want to upset her. The Garden housed me for nearly a month, until we came here._

_It was here I last saw him, and here were my most painful yet most beautiful memories. I knew it was just right to be in Timber. I was simply dwindling my hard earned money from Deling City in the hotel's coffee lounge and spending several nights in its rooms. It was just luck that the editor of the Timber Maniacs saw me there. He was so excited to meet me he invited me to his building. When I came there, I guess I sounded too interested in writing because in the end he asked if wanted to work with him._

_The job was truly too good to be true. Pay was wonderful; I had as much time as I wanted off so long as my work was done, my own office, and the title "top columnist". My articles were chronicles of the Star SeeD travels. I went into depth about every little thing that related to us. Random articles were sometimes about weapons we used, the junk shops paid the Maniacs crazily if I mentioned that they had been somewhat responsible for our weaponry. We had traveled the world; it was quite possible that we had used every junk shop there was. Since no one really knew for sure, random shops would ask to be mentioned in my column. _

_My column was a hit, but I really think the Maniacs made more money from me rather than my writing. The other Star SeeDs chose to live in Garden until their graduation and proper timing to save up money, but anyone would do anything to get a Star SeeD in their business. We had somehow become celebrities. _

_Anyways I've been living here in Timber for two years now. Their celebrating is thinning, but not yet ended. It gets tiring. So what of my friends now?_

_The day I left Garden three years ago Squall was called to Esther. Laguna had called Squall to give him some… news. Squall didn't believe the words he heard, his father was the president of Esther. In fact, Squall refused to believe it. He walked out on Laguna time after time. Laguna sent word to Cid to have him come, and Squall came by order left immediately in spite. _

_Sis tried her hardest to console Squall that Laguna was good, that he was indeed his father, and Squall should forgive him. I think he had other things on his mind for he listened to no one at that time. Laguna didn't give up and began sending Squall VIP vacation packages in Esther for him and his friends. These came about once a month, I've only gone a few times how many vacations do you really need? Anyways that was quite some time ago. _

_It was a clever idea, it drew Squall in since of course all of us wanted to kick back in Esther while being treated like stars, if he didn't want to go we forced him. Also because of us Squall couldn't leave his vacation short. When Rinoa figured out what Laguna was up to, she didn't pressure Squall but did advise him to give his father a chance._

_Personally… with all due respect she can be such a hypocrite. _

_Maybe she realized that because she did go to Deling City, when I moved to Timber, for her father once. She came back and said nothing to everyone. Of course, she never really went back. _

_Her and Squall seem inseparable, sometimes when I visit they don't look like a couple. Selphie says they take breaks. I assume its only because of the SeeD missions they train themselves to be apart? Zell finally coupled with a library girl months after our debut in the future. I don't really know what took him so long; lack of confidence? _

_Another couple that has me swimming is Selphie and Irvine. They never officially 'hooked up' but neither of them dated anyone else. Irvine flirted yes, but he never came two feet of a girl that was not Selphie. They seemed to be recovering an old friendship. I think its wise to wait, Ultemicia or not they're still SeeD going on dangerous missions. I know though, when we were all in Timber together I caught Irvine sneaking into Selphie's room. _

_Seeing them gets harder with all the change in the world and Garden being on a tight schedule. I thought being in Timber would get me anywhere; it shocks a person how tiring it gets to take train ride after train ride. As I said long ago, keeping in touch really wasn't a problem though._

_Now I'm here, in Timber. I'm settled and happy, I suppose._

"Let me walk you home." The male said softly holding Quistis' umbrella for her. Quistis smiled as she allowed Alexston to move forward.

_Before I forget… this is Alexston. _

-----------------------

Well tell me what you think?

Read and review please!


	2. Time Goes By

Chapter Two  
Time goes by

_Where will I meet my fate?  
__Baby I'm a man, I was born to hate  
__And when will I meet my end?_

_-Keane "A Bad Dream"_

oooo

_Damn it sure rained a lot this year. _

"Perhapz I should continue my rezearch in purzuit of finding a way to make more uze of all zis vwater!" A small man scratched his head as he tapped more keys of his computer.

"The government is concerned, it seems that more and more things are malfunctioning due to this rain." His assistant nodded. The short man jumped to his feet.

"Zat iz it!" He scuttled excitedly, "Zeifer!"

In the corner of the room, near the window, stood a tall blonde. He was relaxed in his position. He had strong features; dull emeralds for eyes, tall, his hair short trimmed, clean-shaven, and his ensemble resembled nothing the citizens of Esthar wore. His uniform was professional, however most Estherians wore long draping robes. The young man had simple black slacks with a blue long-sleeved dress shirt. Over his clothes, a gray trench coat sat upon his shoulders. Currently his arms were not in the arm slots but the coat seemed placed stiffly.

"Mr. Almasy?" The assistant repeated for the doctor in a more kind voice. Seifer closed his eyes and pressed a small button on the wall that shut the view of Esther's rainy day. He pushed himself from the wall and sigh irritably.

"What is it?" He mumbled. The doctor squinted at him angrily, his overly large collar shaking with fury.

"Vat iz it you ask! He asks vat iz it!" The doctor was jumping in place now. The assistant sighed and Seifer looked utterly bored. With a small shrug, he walked passed the doctor and his assistant simply.

"I'm stopping for the day." His hard black soles echoed throughout the room. He paused at the exit of the room only hearing the beeping of computers and gadgets. _No complaints? This is new. _A small wry smile came upon his face as he moved forward allowed the automatic doors open with a small hiss.

Once he was gone, the doctor sat back down. He blew out half-heartedly. "I cannot comprehend zat boy."

oooo

_I've been here, living in Esthar for three years. Ever since Garden the Alumni program sent me here. It was the only army that would take me, not that I cared where I went. _

Seifer stopped letting the raindrops pelt him softly, he gazed upward watching the stormy clouds move back and forth. _The army was a bite in the ass. I hated it. The costume was hell on its own. Skin tight, the weirdest colors in the world, I mean who designed that piece of crap! The helmet made me look freakin' bug eyed. Good thing about it, just like any helmet no one could see your face underneath it._

_Ever since I moved to Esthar I've been hiding from what I used to be. It's stupid really, but after making international news for being banned from Galbadia I was beginning to regret everything. I used to see a hell lot of familiar faces, thank Hyne they couldn't see me. I never bothered to say hi either. Personally I was never sure how I would react if Quistis went passed me…_

_It doesn't matter, I never saw her again. Let's not mention her. Anyways I was in the army for a year and half. Most the time I was shuttled off the Centra for monster hunting. Dull. When I was in the city it was still monster tracking. Around my first year's end, big news hit the country like a meteor. Esthar was investing huge amounts of money into a railroad connecting Trabia and FH together. I didn't get it, but Trabia is starting to develop. Everyone trusts the president so damn much._

_A few months later the regulars I saw around stopped showing up. I heard a rumor that the army had major cutbacks since the railroad took so many funds. I knew I was next in line. _

_I started drinking around that time. I was still considered underage, needed a few months until then. When you walk into a bar in an army suit, they don't ask for age. They hit you with anything you want cheap. Whoever thought getting drunk felt so damn good? I hit 20 and then there wasn't even a bit of guilt then, I could drink. Hangovers are a bitch but hell nights are good to me. _

_Back to my story, two months after the cutbacks I was let off. What better way to deal with it than drinking it up? No army suit, they started asking me ages and crap. Well at least the army did wait till I was 20 to let me off. When I was there that weird shorty Dr. Odine was there being critical, as he seems to always be._

_I wasn't comfortable not having that piece of trash they call a helmet being off my head. When someone said my name, I really wasn't comfortable. Say my number I'm okay with that, for now. That doc knew me, my face. He was really happy. He said the research a Sorceress's knight could pull off would make him legendary. (Something tells me the guy has a freakishly large journal for sorcery)._

_The job he offered was like a dream, great pay. My hours are hypothetically long, he can't fire me, I'm the only Seifer Almasy. I go as I please. He gets mad; sure what the hell I'd get mad. Really, I don't care. I've been with him for over a year now. I met the president a few times, he has a lot on his head, says the media of course. He's been trying to connect with a long lost son of his or something. So far, he pretty much stinks at it._

_I found out who his son was a few months working with Odine. Squall… does he have to ALWAYS be around? I never see him though. He comes for a few visits; I avoid any invitations anywhere during those times. The president isn't as stupid as he sounds, he knows the public hates me. He boosted my image for a month by showing pictures of me shaking his hands, giving me credit for Odine's inventions that came out, and his own word. A month was enough to let the public trust me. Even if they accepted me, I didn't. Hell I hate it, I hate this place. _

_More than those things, I hate myself for one thing mainly. Mina _

000000000000000000000000

Thank you for everyone who's reading, my alerts make me soooo happy! And to my one reviewer this update was for you!

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Alexston Aurozoth

Chapter Three  
Alexston Aurozoth

_In you and I, there's a new land  
__My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
__-Utada Hikaru "Sanctuary"_

oooo

Quistis closed the door of her apartment and carefully placed her blue shawl on the coat rack. She stretched lazily on her couch and shut her eyes.

"Well—I'll see you tomorrow then." Alexston bowed his head and made way for the door. Quistis lurched up immediately.

"Don't be silly, wait here till the rain calms down." She flashed a kind smile towards him. With a satisfied look Alexston left his place by the door and sat by Quistis.

"So what were you doing at the hotel for so long?"

"Thinking," Quistis whispered. An awkward silence fell. Grinning politely, Quistis turned to her kind escort. "Thank you for walking me home Alexston."

Alexston chuckled tossing his brown hair. It was thick and would cover his forehead if it laid flat on his head. His hair defied gravity in all ways, you would think the longer it was the heavier it would be and lay down. The front hair stuck forward, the rest of his hair moved this way or another depending on the day. His eyes were a brilliant royal blue, Quistis was embarrassed to be with him at times, so many girls would flirt with him just to glance at the amazing irises he had.

The rest of his face was a bit boyish, however long. He was tall, hovering over Quistis by several inches when he stood straight. His height left him rather lanky, he had an odd posture making him seem shorter than he was.

Alexston wasn't a dirty person, but he looked like he was always late up in an office, even when he first leaves the house. Whatever shirt he wears, formal or not, the sleeves are rolled up, his hair uncombed, the breath of coffee that never leaves, it suited him for how long he stayed within the walls of the Timber Maniacs.

He twitched slightly, "Don't mention it." A small grin spread across as he stood. "Hey how about some coffee?" Another small twitch followed.

Quistis laughed shortly, Alexston had been drinking even more coffee since he received a full time job at the Maniacs. Before that, he was an intern who worked at several other places as well. When the boss handed him over a real journalist opportunity the stress level rose, along with the coffee bills, but also his happiness. However much caffeine he would intake, however tired he always seemed, Alexston was undoubtedly one of the happiest people Quistis knew. He rivaled Selphie at times.

"I'll make you some," Quistis rose from her seat and walked passed Alexston to her small kitchen. Alexston was behind her the entire time watching her keenly. "You know, you should get home soon, you look really sleepy."

Alexston raised his eyebrows slyly, "Maybe I should sleep here then." He said in a drunken voice. Quistis pursed her lips and turned around sharply.

"Enough of that. Have some coffee and go get some sleep." Alexston laughed loudly and grabbed himself a mug. Quistis was still rather quiet from his joke. With a small sigh, Alexston helped himself to the coffee that Quistis was no longer holding out for him.

"Normal people laugh." He mumbled bringing his mug to his lips. Quistis shook her head and walked along to her table shrugging off his every word. Angrily her friend grabbed a seat next to her spilling some coffee on his shirt. "I'm sorry!" He twitched.

Outside thunder rolled softly. The lights flickered slowly within the small apartment. Quistis opened her window and watched the rain bang harshly against the glass. "My neighbor looks lonely tonight, why don't you head there if you're too tired to walk home." She said icily.

"Sure, what does she look like?" He giggled sarcastically. His giggles stopped almost instantly as Quistis held the blinds open for him to see a large man with a beer before his TV under a shaded porch. Scowling bitterly Alexston stood, "Very fu-nny." Quistis sat with her matter-of-factly smile fiddling with the table happily.

"I'll see you at work Quistis." Alexston left a pat on her shoulder and showed himself out.

The apartment had become deathly quiet. The only sounds were the howling winds and thunder outside along with fading voices from the neighbor's television. The apartment was dim as it was quiet, the only lights on was a single lamp in the kitchen providing enough light to make coffee alone. The light reflected softly against the collection of coffee mugs and coffee maker.

Quistis rocked her chair on its back two legs in thought. _Alexston…_

A memory:

"_Ms. Trepe you do not know how happy I am to have you on the team." An average height man with large spectacles shook Quistis' hand eagerly as she entered the Timber Maniac building. It just had been two days earlier that Quistis had met this man in the Timber Hotel. The day before she was invited to talk to him again here, then she was offered a job. Here she was. _

"_Right this way Ms. Trepe." A kind lady that stood behind the front desk led her down the slender halls to a large room of journalists, scrap paper, the smell of coffee and cigarettes with several cubicles. Along the side of the room there were doors for the top writers, editors, and so forth. The Chief Editor had his office on the second story and Quistis was given a office in the room of journalists. It conquered over having a cubicle. _

"_Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Maniac's newest member…" The lady held out an arm towards Quistis, "Ms. Quistis Trepe."_

_It was apparent that this wasn't the first woman the men had seen, but the first women in the room with them. Uneasiness found a new level. The older men bowed their heads respectfully, the younger men rushed up with enough flirts to flatter an army of senile women. _

_When Quistis finally made way to her designated office many men were deterred away in envy of her good fortune. Only one man remained. He was lean with an oval face. He could not have been passed his 20's but he already had slight wrinkles on his new face. _

"_You must be the answer to our prayers," He purred in his soft voice. Quistis blushed embarrassedly and smiled. She was used to her Trepe Groupies stalking her with compliments but random men older than her seem odd. _

_Quistis pressed a hand to her cheek, "Please—I'm nothing special I can assure you." The man chuckled kindly. _

"_And modest, you are truly one of a kind."_

"_So I hear, but really we're all one of a kind." Quistis winked playfully trying to make the best of the awkward conversation._

"_Clever, I never thought about that. You must be thirsty, all this excitement in one day? So many people to introduce yourself too."_

"_It's a new experience, one I'm glad to be acquainted with." The lie passed her teeth hesitantly._

"_I realize I might just be adding to your weariness, allow me to correct my mistake?" He flashed a smile. Quistis sighed restlessly almost saying, "if you must."_

"_AUROZOTH!" _

_Then, rushed in the lanky Alexston for the first time in Quistis' presence. He leaned against the doorway panting and catching his breath. "What Pant?" The man cocked his head towards the blushing lass._

"_A drink for her?" _

"_Get it yourself, I'm busy." With that Alexston turned away gruffly scooping up dozens of files in his arms. Quistis only showed a polite smile as he left. The man currently conversing with Quistis was fuming._

"_Interns…" He muttered hotly. Shortly he raised himself to his feet lent a hand to Quistis, "Pantalemon, Kyte Pantalemon. Sorry for that, I hope to speak with you in the future." _

_With the passing month, the crowd of interested men dulled and soon it became routine that Quistis entered without anyone paying her any mind. _

_Quistis had her duties and any small command she needed, she scribbled on a note and by the time she returned. Whoever was the mystical angel who allowed this all to happen she knew not, nor cared. _

_One day while leaving the Maniac's building it was pouring harshly. Quistis held her latest columns notes to her chest. She used her leathery blue shawl and covered it in hope it would survive the walk home. _

"_Quistis right?" A voice sounded behind he. Turning around slowly Quistis met eyes with Alexston. She nodded and returned to trying to protect her papers. Alexston laughed and brought forth his umbrella and clicked it open. He held it over her head. It took a few moments for Quistis to notice the lack of water hitting her. She spun her head towards him._

"_Let me walk you home, I'd hate to see a lady walk in the rain alone. It seems wrong." He seemed very tired, his arms looked so weak that the umbrella was rivaling his strength. His arm never faltered as he shielded Quistis the entire walk home. _

_Unlike the numerous men of the Timber Maniac's staff Alexston simply spoke to her as another person. Talking to him was so enjoyable. Rain or shine Alexston made it routine to walk with Quistis. She never minded, it felt good to talk to someone again. _

oooo

"So you made a stupid joke, who doesn't do that?" Down the bar aisle sat a member of the Timber Maniac's staff, Lear Yates. He was a messy blonde hitting his 30's with a happy family and settled career to show for it. He sipped his Sylkis and shot a look to miserable Alexston.

"You think I'd learn the first 50 times she doesn't like it." He mumbled looking hopelessly at the glass holding a translucent alcoholic drink inside.

"She doesn't take kindly to it, perhaps it took just 51 tries for you to finally comprehend it." Kyte chuckled smugly chugging down a Mimmet. Alexston shoved his drink away and listened to the downpour of the rain.

"Didn't you say she sent you home?" Lear thought aloud while being handed another Sylkis.

"Didn't your wife ask you to be sober tonight?" Alexston retorted rudely. Laughing heartily Lear drank his Sylkis joyfully.

"You won't listen to your woman why should I listen to mine?"

His face fumed red as he spun around, "She's not my woman!" Kyte dully shifted in his seat. He stood and patted Alexston's shoulder.

"Then this should not at all be bothering you should it? Anyways drop this nonsense you're getting more tense than you ought to." He sat down and pushed Alexston into his seat. " Did she mention _him_ lately?"

Alexston twitched and suddenly grasped his glass and took an enormous gulp. He slammed its rim back on the counter and sighed, "Not since the other week. I just don't get it. She tells me some things and then things I really want to know she won't let me hear the slightest of."

Lear began thinking aloud again, "So what do we know? They used to know each other as children. She hasn't cared about him her entire childhood. They haven't been together very long, and he's—" Lear pinched a lock of his hair, "Blonde."

Gritting his teeth Alexston nodded. "I don't know what man is stupid enough to dump Quistis." He nearly growled as he took another gulp, "Even if he did dump her… I have known Quistis for over a year now. Almost two years and she still isn't over him!"

"You underestimate the matters of the heart Aurozoth." Kyte smiled, "You think with all the women who follow you, you would just give up on a hopeless lady like Quistis and run off with them. However, you stay to be rejected every time. It's along the same lines."

"The hell it is, we're friends."

"And yet you're here—sulking about a mistake that 'friends' wouldn't take too seriously mind you."

"I AM NOT SULKING!" Alexston was back on his feet and the bar had gone quiet. Lear and Kyte exchanged glances.

"Sit yourself back down Aurozoth. I mean no offense, just know your feelings for her seem to put a damper on your friendship." He looked back to his drink and continued to devour it silently.

"You guys can rot." Alexston paid his bill and strutted off. "Same time tomorrow?" He called. Lear and Kyte waved their hands in agreement.

-------------------------

Sweet two reviewers! KEEP IT UP! (God I'm pathetic)


	4. Mina Theron

Chapter Four  
Mina Theron

_I just might take you home with me  
__Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
__Your vibe's just taken over me  
__-Beyonce "Naughty Girl"_

oooo

A Memory:

"_Tonight I'm just doing karaoke of one of my favorite songs. The singer is my idol." A petite Galbadian stood at the front of the pub. Her stage was lighted vibrantly as the pub was. Her suit was a scarlet dress with a very low cut collar. She brought the floating microphone to her lips and began to airily let the lyrics pass._

"_I never sang my song… on this stage… on my own…"_

_The bartender stood behind Seifer handing him another glass of his favorite drink. "Here you go Mr. Almasy." He smiled. Seifer grabbed his drink and poured it down. The bartender looked dreamily at the girl on stage. _

_Her skin was porcelain white with chestnut brown hair put in a complicated bun. Her lips were glossed in deep red lipstick. She wore no jewelry most nights, her flashy sequins on her dress took care of that. _

"_I kinda liked it your way… how you shyly laid your eyes on me… oh did you ever know…?" _

_The bartender rolled his sleeves of his common Esther robe to his elbows. "What I wouldn't do for a night with her." He drooled. Seifer snorted, as he kept his attention to inhaling his drink._

"_Must be murder for you to have to watch her every night then huh?" He chuckled evilly. _

_The bartender squinted bitterly, "She ends up taking one fella to her room in the hotel down the street every night. Usually it's one of the soldiers but one of these days—"_

"_And if she chose you, you actually think you're getting lucky? Dream on! More than half those men end up leaving an hour after being invited. Reason why your bar is open all night, they come straight here and drink the rejection off."_

_The bartender laughed heartily, "You do see them coming back here don't you? Still you got to admit you wish you were invited." _

_Seifer rolled his eyes and slipped off his gray trench coat. He sipped his drink softly, "I couldn't care less." The bartender's eyes opened widely in shock. _

"_Mr. Almasy! Even a hot shot like you has got to want a woman like that!" He gagged. Closing his eyes smoothly, Seifer responded,_

"_I'm not like you Esthar people, I've seen girls like her all my life. Two decades stuck in this continent and you all forget what women are. Damn." _

_The bartender rolled his eyes refilling Seifer's drink. "I've seen my fair share of nice women around this place but that Galbadian has me wishing things I never thought." _

"_Go talk to her, I'm your only customer right now the rest are too damn busy ogling the hell outta her. You're the reason the hotel let's her stay so damn cheaply. She can't shoot you down too quickly." Seifer motioned for another refill upon finishing the one in his hands. _

_The bartender gave Seifer a look of hope, his eyes full of joy. "You're telling me Almasy?" _

_Seifer shrugged, "They say I've gone soft since I moved here. I blame the damn soggy weather. Go talk to her before my drink is done." _

_The poor man probably had hope that the bar singer would give him the attention he wanted, or at least the time of day. He wasn't old, but nor was he attractive. The singer shot him down quicker than a chocobo attacking a ghysal green. _

_Every night went along those same lines, the bartender drooled but of course never again approached her. The famous Mina Theron had all the men in the west city pub tied around her finger. She had a rather sad story going for her. _

_She was in love with an Esther soldier while living in Galbadia with her rich parents in politics and the army. She was free to do, as she wanted. She sang for the Deling City hotel lobby for a few non-needed bucks. She was what looked like a new version of Julia Caraway. On vacation to Esthar she met some random soldier and was attached to him. Her parents were completely against the idea. When her parents headed back to Galbadia, Mina ran away from them and stayed with her boyfriend. She had nothing but the clothes on her back. Instead of looking for their daughter, her parents decided she chose a stupid boy over them and disowned her. It was to her misfortune that Mina's relationship failed only a few months after it began. _

_Esthar citizens were kind and helped her. The west city hotel gave her a room to live in for rent rather than nightly payments. Her beautiful voice and looks easily got her a job in the pub down the street from the hotel. The bartender was partially responsible for all of this. As grateful as she was Mina did seem depressed. She never drank but after singing her encores, she ended up with a new drunken man every night. _

_As much as it compromised her integrity no man cared, and she did not seem to either._

"_I was pulling for you." Seifer said bored as he tapped his empty glass. The bartender returned to his position as he sighed hopelessly. _

"_Maybe a free drink?" He thought aloud. Banging his glass before the barkeep, Seifer met eyes with the dazed man._

"_I'm up for that, just give me MY drink!" The bartender shook himself out of his daydream and refilled Seifer's glass. "Thanks, anyways as you were saying."_

"_Thank you everyone, you're a wonderful audience. Good night all." Mina bowed left her microphone in mid air and walked off stage. Eyes were on her with every step. Seifer ignored her completely as he engulfed yet another glass. _

"_So how's the doc? Anything new?" The barkeep tried to change the subject. Seifer shrugged sipping slowly._

"_What can I say? He's a broken record, partially cause of me but ah whatever. I help him when he's serious." Seifer shifted in his seat. "Damn I hate these seats, I'm going to take a booth, mind bringing my drinks to me?" _

_The barkeep nodded and Seifer collapsed in the nearest seat. All the seats were glossy and shiny. The entire city was neon colored, the pubs were no different. Random colored columns of light shown across the room. Seifer rested his head against the slippery surface of his booth. He started feeling a buzz— finally— he thought to himself._

"_I see you here a lot." Seifer shut his eyes and rested back ignoring the feminine voice. "You don't look like most the men here. You're not from around here are you?" She said in a deep voice, which wasn't very deep actually but for her vocal record it was. The blonde drank happily and kept his attention averted to the bar as he waved for another drink. _

"_You know… I just want to talk." She kept pattering away. _

"_That barkeeper will talk to you." He mumbled. _

"_You won't even look at me." _

"_Not interested in you,"_

"_Maybe you would be if you gave me a chance."_

"_I don't got time for one night stand dramas."_

"_It wouldn't have to be a one night thing." _

_Seifer kept his eyes closed too long. When he finally opened them to shoo Mina away he discovered her touch against his abdomen. Seifer grabbed her wrist and scooted away. "I said I'm not interested, but there are a dozen other men that are, go bother them sweet stuff." Mina was incredibly frustrated, most nights she would already be lip locked with the man of her choice. _

"_Can I at least join you while you drink? I have nothing else to do." She asked as she backed away. _

"_I'm not treating you to any drinks if that's what you want. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Seifer lifted his lip giving it somewhat of a smirk. _

"_I wouldn't ask for that, let me treat you to a drink instead." Mina smiled lustfully. Seifer grinned slyly; he never refused free drinks. _

_Although he was already feeling a bit hazy, maybe he should cut down? Mina didn't hesitate in buying him as many drinks as he wanted. Was it just him or was her brown hair beginning to look blonde in this light?_

_Her face began to look somewhat intelligent, her lips petite and pursed, her eyes sapphire, her voice belonging to only one he knew… Quistis?_

_Seifer blinked, the image of her not fading. Was it really her sitting beside him? What happened to that Mina girl? "I can't believe it." He said, his drunken voice making it sound so much more stupid than he could imagine._

"_Believe it." That didn't sound much like something Quistis would say, too drunk to notice Seifer scooted towards her. A smile spread across his face, he felt so elated, so happy. _

"_I missed you…" He whispered, or thought. He hugged her, held her close trying to capture the smell, the feeling, the touch, and the every appeal of his every sense to memory. Finally, he slowly closed in on her and kissed her. Unlike the last kiss they shared, Quistis didn't break away, she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to continue as he pleased. _

"_I can't stop thinking about you." Quistis breathed while Seifer busied himself with covering her neck with his lips. Seifer rested his forehead to her collarbone._

"_You have no idea how much you've been on my mind." _

_Quistis was a slow paced person, which just goes to show you how drunk Seifer really was when 'Quistis' invited him to her room down the street. _

_Mina got her night's fulfillment, more than she imagined most likely. Seifer stayed the entire night with her. She woke happily in Seifer's arms the next morning. She laid a small kiss on his cheek to awaken him. When that didn't work she used a finger and drew on his bare chest. _

_Hangovers…_

_Seifer got his enjoyment; he spent the night with the woman he'd been yearning for, for two years now. _

_Giving up on waking Seifer up Mina got out of bed and wrapped herself in a robe. Seifer woke shortly after that, while Mina was showering. _

_He blinked and looked forward; he was in a hotel room that was apparent. The smell of perfume was familiar. He had been sniffing it last night. His head was killing him, he continued to inspect the ground noticing clothing articles, his and a lady's. Hanging from a desk chair was a scarlet dress with a low cut collar. _

"_Quistis…" Seifer probed his mind for memories of the previous night, he saw Quistis at the bar. They hugged… kissed; he was in Quistis' hotel room? Forward yes but Seifer seemed rather glad as the pieces came together. He eyed the dress again, that looked incredibly familiar._

"_You're awake!" When Seifer heard Mina's voice his idea of his perfect night shattered. He viewed Mina wet from her shower wrapped in a towel. "Great night last night, huh?" She smiled shyly. Seifer looked at her with disgust, all those drinks and he was conned to sleep with her!?_

"_I'm leaving." He muttered with anger in his breath. Mina jumped in shock as she watched Seifer hurriedly change. _

"_B-but last night…?"_

"_I was drunk, I thought you would know that after all you did buy the drinks." _

"_That's it!?"_

"_You should be used to these things." _

_Mina said not another word as Seifer put his arms through his coat sleeves and left the room in silence. _

_When Seifer came the bar that night he felt shunned. Although being buddy-like was far from his description with the regulars anyway, but this time they just seemed cold. The bartender gave no friendly conversation either._

_This angered Seifer a bit more and drew him to drink even more. When Mina finished her show for the night and took a seat by him, it clicked. For the first time someone didn't come returning from Mina's. _

_The world sucks like that sometimes, Seifer thought. Mina offered to pay for his drinks, in his mood he thought it was fine. _

_It became routine almost, Mina bought him drinks and somehow he never remembered when the transition from Mina to Quistis was. Although it happened often he didn't quite learn his lesson, instead the happiness he got from thinking Quistis was with him every night gave him the drive to continue. _

_Somehow along all this Mina became his girlfriend, which made sense after spending nearly all your nights with her. A few months after Seifer apparently agreed to let Mina move in to his amazing apartment on the skylights of Ester. He didn't argue anymore, it was a price he just paid for the solace he finally received. _

_Their relationship began closing in on a year's worth of age. Seifer had changed pubs, Mina ignored the idea of asking Seifer where their relationship was and Seifer ignored he had a relationship. _

_The system was unnatural and cruel towards Mina. In some sick, demented way, they both got what they wanted, right?_

_-------------------------_

Poll now who do you like more? Mina Theron or Alexston Aurozoth?

_ Thank you to my few but kind reviewers! You guys are the only reason I still post!_


	5. Midnight Champagne

Chapter Five  
Midnight Champagne

_You took for granted  
__I never let you down  
__--3 Doors Down "Kryptonite" _

oooo

"We'll be in Timber for a week, that should be plenty of time!"

Quistis held the receiver of the phone close to her ear listening to Selphie and Rinoa arguing on who got to speak next. At that moment, Rinoa was discussing plans for when the Garden would halt in Timber. With the idea in mind, that they were free of any missions the Star SeeDs would be there in a few days. The event happened several times, twice a month on occasion. However, most trips lasted a mere day or two.

"Why the long gap?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Some instructors lesson on the Forests of Timber. Thank Hyne I graduated already." Selphie yawned.

A little bit of bickering was heard and Rinoa returned on the line, "So how's your friend Quisty?"

Quistis smiled and stared at the ground modestly, Rinoa had started calling her Quisty long ago but it still came at somewhat of a shock. Then the answer to Rinoa's question started to bubble.

"Alexston right?" Rinoa continued

"That's him."

"So how is he!?"

Unsure of the sounds from behind Rinoa, Quistis held it away from her ear as the two girls quarreled. They took a great deal of interest in Alexston, which remained a mystery to Quistis on why.

"Quisty!" Selphie called cheerfully, "You two still aren't dating are you?"

Quistis released a puff of air in irritation, "No, I'm not interested in Alexston that way."

"Told y-" Selphie's voice faded as Rinoa returned on the line. "But he's so nice! Careful Quistis I might just take him."

"You have someone!" Selphie was almost whining in the background.

"I was just kidding." Rinoa added innocently.

Conversing with these two was probably the most entertaining event all week. They only had so much time with their missions piling up on them. Quistis' lifestyle was incredibly lax compared to them. Squall, Zell, and Irvine never called… obviously. They were present in nearly every visit, granted there was times that one or more would be on missions.

"Still there, Quistis?" Asked Rinoa quietly, Quistis blinked and returned her attention.

"Sorry, I'm here."

"So how many days can you get off?"

"Not a week…"

From the background, Quistis heard familiar male voices, one was complaining about Selphie. The conversation was unclear through these means. Suddenly the male's voice came on the line with his friendly voice Quistis placed it easily.

"Hey Quisty, how are ya?" Irvine said happily.

"Wonderful," She lied in the same happy tone, "You?"

"Sad to bring ya some news. I need to borrow Sefie here, and for some bizarre reason Zell needs Rinoa… or the other way around. Oooh wonder what they are up to."

"YOU PERVERT!" A male, undoubtedly Zell, shouted loudly from behind.

"Yeah, so we'll be in Timber soon Quisty. Sorry to leave ya like this. See you soon?" Irvine continued.

Nodding her head Quistis gave a word of comprehension and ended the conversation. She hung the receiver and rested her head on the back of her sofa. It was late, and not a wink of sleep was reaching her. Unconsciously her hand reached for the receiver again and found herself dialing Alexston's number.

Only one ring went through before Alexston's weary voice sounded. "Hello?" He mumbled as though he was trying to recover from slumber.

"Did I wake you?" Quistis asked softly.

"Quistis! No, no, it's fine. I was—finishing some work."

"I see— I couldn't fall asleep. I was just looking for something to do."

"I'll be there in a few if you want."

"No need to bother yourself."

"I'd be happy to, let me just get changed be there real quick."

It was uncanny how fast Alexston actually could get to Quistis' apartment. Hers was on the ground level and easily accessible, however Alexston lived out of walking range and didn't own a car. It only took him a few minutes shy of half an hour for her to hear his knocking on the door. Loyal Alexston, how easily she could depend on him.

"Come on in," Quistis called laying back and bringing her legs under her. She heard a small crack and the squeaking of the door opening. Alexston walked in and shut the door behind him, advanced forward and appeared in the small living room. He turned to Quistis with a bright smile that looked wearier than usual, his hair more gravity defying than ever. He was obviously sleeping when she called.

She sighed softly and stood, "I'll get you a blanket." Alexston laughed and stopped her in her tracks.

"I can leave whenever. Don't worry so much about me, I'm not tired. Say, you got any coffee?" He flashed his kind smile. Quistis shook off his grip on her shoulders and sat back down, Alexston following her. "So what were you doing?" he rested an arm on her shoulder as he sat comfortably.

"Nothing, I just got off the phone with Rinoa and Selphie." She replied yawning. Alexston nearly beamed as he stretched lazily along the couch and scooted away from his blonde friend.

"How are they?"

"Fine, due to come here soon."

"Can't wait." Alexston winked.

Quistis gave a gaze to the time; it was late, so late than Alexston would be expected in the Maniac's building in a few hours. How he heard her phone call so clearly shocked her. "Alexston, you need some sleep. I didn't realize it was so late." She brought herself to her feet again and headed to fetch a blanket for the guest she dragged out.

Alexston grabbed her swaying wrist. "I'm fine mother, just sit and relax. You don't think I'd rather sleep than talk with you, do you?" He pulled at her wrist to bring her small body back to the couch. She stumbled and fell in the seating right beside him. Quistis blushed and tried to raise herself up. Alexston gave her a soft look with his ocean blue eyes. "You fidget a lot." He whispered slowly turning away.

Quistis looked at him sternly, "I do not." She crossed her arms and stood behind him stiffly.

"Wrong word, you are really hesitant to relax." He corrected as he looked dully at the opposing wall.

"Alexston…" Quistis started sadly.

"Forget it. I know you got your issues. How about we crack open some champagne?" Alexston changed the subject hastily and stood up heading towards Quistis' kitchen.

"It's really late—" She was cut off by Alexston's success to locate glasses and a champagne bottle.

"First no coffee now no champagne, cut me some slack Quistis." Alexston smiled slyly and poured the bubbling drink into two wine glasses. He deftly held them between his fingers as he carelessly handed one to Quistis and dropped the bottle on the small coffee table in front of the couch. He took a sip tenderly watching Quistis with keen eyes waiting for her to also take a drink.

"Alexs-" She began as she held the drink away from her.

"For me, please?" Alexston nearly begged as he raised his glass.

Quistis slowly nodded and raised her glass in the air. _A toast, only for you… _she gave a small prayer and engulfed the drink. Alexston sat appalled as Quistis' glass emptied. She sat back down with a smile on her face and refilled her glass hastily. "So what was the need for opening a new bottle in the middle of the night?" Alexston chuckled as he moved a few stray strands of hair from Quistis' forehead to her thick locks that sat on either side of her face.

"Is it really so wrong for a friend to want to drink with another friend?" He smiled in a fake innocent way, leaned back and took a gulp of champagne. Quistis squinted her eyes as she sipped her drink a bit.

"Incredibly."

Alexston raised an eyebrow to Quistis and laughed. "Then I'm guilty of a lot of things. I've wanted more before."

Quistis ignored his words and took another large drink. Her glass was almost empty, she raised it to eye level and before she could ask for a refill Alexston poured the champagne to the very rim of the glass. "Try finishing that blondie." He dared as he finished his glass and refilled it to a normal height.

"When did you last drink?" She asked holding her glass very still in fear a single drop would fall and hit her floors.

"Last night, with Lear and Kyte." Alexston answered honestly.

"I don't understand why coffee isn't enough to saturate you three." Quistis remarked.

"Come now Quistis, if anyone thought like that there wouldn't be pubs in the world. Don't forget you wouldn't be enjoying this lovely champagne."

Crossly Quistis put her glass on the table and gave a sharp look to Alexston. He wasn't drunk, he had too much alcohol tolerance for two glasses to knock him. However, he was sleepy and on his way to being drunk. Clearly sober was the best antonym for him. "Who said I was ENJOYING this!?"

"You're drinking an awful lot to not be," Alexston said logically as he twiddled with the stem of his glass. He gulped some more ignoring Quistis' angry looks.

"Keeping it away from you is all." She said as she lifted her heavily filled glass again. Alexston touched her wrist while her attention was on her champagne. She darted her eyes to him. He gave a small twitch as a wink went in his right eye.

"You're so serious." He chuckled.

"I was an instructor, that's how I am."

"Oh loosen up! I haven't drunken enough to be drunk in such a long time."

"Let's keep it that way." Quistis continued to drink from her glass. She returned her gaze to Alexston's glass. Empty.

Before she could comment, Alexston snatched her still heavily full glass and poured it down. She gasped at him as he greedily held both glasses in his grasp. "Alexston!" She hissed pulling the champagne bottle from his reach.

"Come on, have some fun!" He whined playfully hulking over towards her trying to grab the bottle with a free hand. Quistis shook her head, pushed Alexston away with her knee, and sheltered the bottle with her arms. "Quistis, you're being a kill joy." He said miserably.

"And if I am!?" She said harshly looking at Alexston wide eyed. Alexston used one of his very lanky arms and easily broke Quistis' hold on the bottle. He laid it next to him and gave Quistis a serious stare.

"Then I can only wonder why you're so damn unhappy always. You won't even let yourself be happy."

Quistis sat silent as she watched Alexston still hulking to her, his face very close to hers. She bowed her head hitting his forehead. A small chuckle escaped her. "You think I'm never happy? Of course, I'm happy, I'm with you right now. I have someone like you. Who else would rush to my aide 4:30 in the morning?" She smiled and faced him. "If I don't want you drunk is that some crime? I prefer you sober." Her sincerity glowed brightly as her grin widened. Her hands easily stole the wine glasses from Alexston's grip. She laid them gently on the ground.

Alexston smiled as he moved both arms near Quistis to support his odd position. "I'm happy to be with you, to have someone like you too." He leaned his head onto hers and sighed. "Quistis, you know I'm crazy about you. There's no one I'd rather be with. Just tell me, why do you punish yourself by mourning someone else who's gone? Is it fair that you stay miserable when he's done this to you?"

"No, that would not be fair. To anyone, I agree with you. However…" Quistis pushed herself towards the back of the couch and relaxed gently excerising room between Alexston and her. "He didn't do this to me, I did this… to myself."

oooo

Seifer sat sluggishly on a seat behind the doctor's main computer with a sketchpad in his hand. It was a request from Dr. Odine that he frequently write whatever in its pages. Seifer knew Odine was planning to find a connection to sorceresses. Although Seifer presently never felt any power over him, or near him, to humor the doctor he jotted doodles of memories he had while being Ultemecia's knight. Occasionally he found himself depicting rather gory pictures. Odine and his assistant were often disturbed.

Today though, he was in the mood of getting rid of all the rain. He was sick of having wet rims on his pants and coat. Also he couldn't stand Mina crying one more day that her feet were cold since she wore her open toe heels in the rain. She'd warm the entire apartment far more degrees than necessary. Seifer wondered if women just enjoyed pestering men sometimes.

His sketch was an odd contraption that was short but long in width. It was supposed to work underneath the roads. With all the electric wires and contraptions, underground there wasn't much room. Seifer kept loyal to his sketch and started drawing arrows to where the rain ideally would go. The result of the doodle would lead the water to, not the overfilled reservoirs, but long tunnel ways to the agriculture fields. For some reason the cities were receiving heavy rain but the rural areas none at all. In the event that the fields were at threat of drowning or receiving more than the planned amount of rain he installed a small area where fire magics would be summoned. Whether this had to be done manually or not he didn't care. It was just a sketch after all.

"Mr. Almasy!"

Seifer blinked and scanned the room. The doctor's assistant stood by the door. His arms were folded in his robe as usual, he smiled and bowed his head. "The doctor is in the laboratory downstairs, he said you were to be watching his results from the computer. Is the data still being calculated? The doctor is near in completion of the experiment."

_Damnit._ Seifer turned to the computer noticing its blank screen. He never quite started data collecting. It was something the assistants usually did but he honestly pulled off a fair share that Odine let him do an easy task to end the day. He dropped his sketch book and tapped several keys on the computer. "You said he's almost done?"

"Yes, is there something wrong Mr. Almasy you seem disturbed?" The assistant hesitantly advanced forward.

"Please, don't insult me. I'm perfectly fine." He gave a smart aleck smile as he lied slyly through his teeth. The assistant bowed and left the room. Seifer watched his exit then turned to the computer. "Damn-it! You think he'd come to check earlier!" Seifer opened a program and started filling bogus data. While he hurriedly continued the room's doors opened again.

"Tsk, tsk. You cannot handle a jhob az zimple az zat?" The doctor took small steps towards Seifer shifting his neck in his thick collar as he moved.

"I'm fine," Seifer mumbled rushing even fasted to type in the data. Odine stopped behind him and chuckled kindly, too kindly for Seifer's taste. Something was up, a rant or something along those lines.

"Vat vere you doing vhile I vaz experimenting Junction Ellone? Vhether zat man shall come conscious again is now a myztery," Odine laughed again. Seifer wasn't particularly scared, rather a tad guilty for failing such a trivial thing. "Pleaze ztop zis nonzenze. Your data iz uzelezz. Inztead you can perform the experiment again tomorrow. I shall vatch."

Seifer stopped his useless pursuit and stood up. A well-deserved punishment it was. He sighed and lifted himself up and threw himself on a small chair in the corner. "Is there really someone unconscious downstairs?"

"Heavenz no! You think I'm crazy enough to uze Junction Ellone on an actual human right now?! I waz monitoring a tame Torama." He jumped a few centimeters from the ground. "Don't vorry, you can be ze first zubject I try it on." The door gave a small hiss as it opened. An assistant walked in with poise as a very small Torama with its tentacles cut followed.

"After mutating it to this form it seems almost cruel to put him out in the wild now." The assistant sighed pointing to the usually fierce feline curled at his feet.

"If I vanted a cat I could have had von. I'm not interezted." Dr. Odine shrugged it off and began erasing Seifer's data. The assistant turned to Seifer who had the same look.

"I'm not a pet person. Just leave it here, people already think we got wild pets all over the place. Bought time we live up to their expectations. It wouldn't hurt the doc to have a mascot." Seifer eyed the creature as it hesitantly walked to him. It paused a few feet from his feet and growled. A creature detested him, what else is new? The torama's golden fur glowed brightly with the help of the fluorescents in the room. It stalked in place its eyes on Seifer.

The golden fur looked so soft, obviously hadn't been outdoors in a good amount of time. Seifer grinned mischievously, a sincere one just didn't make it on him too often. The feline like beast pawed the ground and stepped slowly towards him. Seifer made an effort as well, he held a hand forward to pique the creature's curiosity even more. It licked his hand and Seifer gave it one small pat. It's fur was so kind to his finger tips.

"Vell, zat zettlez it. It vill be our laboratory pet. Vat vill ve call it?"

Seifer got lost in the pet's fur, so soft, shining so brilliantly. The lick on his hand tickled, he felt like laughing almost. There should only be one name for a creature that made him feel glad, being sober.

"Trepe." He said firmly taking his hand slowly away from the crown of the beast. The beast laid by his feet and gave a purring sound. Its short stubby tentacles twitched and moved in rhythm to its purring.

"Trepe? That sounds familiar." The assistant began. He blinked suddenly as looked to Seifer, "Forgive me Mr. Almasy I completely forgot your girlfriend is downstairs in the lobby waiting for you."

Seifer stood slowly then knelt by the new pet, whatever the doctor did to turn it into such a calm feline was beyond him. He patted it one more time between the moving tentacles and let a small smile touch his lips. _He is cute, and I don't even say that to Mina. Consider yourself lucky. _

He stood back up and stepped lightly in hopes of not bothering the new pet. Then to assure himself that he wasn't being too kind he kicked the doctor's chair on the way out. The assistant stared appalled while Seifer passed him with ease. As the doors behind him closed he heard the doctor cursing.

oooo

"What do you mean you did this to yourself? Well never mind you did do this to yourself. You need to let go of the past!" Alexston changed his facial expression quickly from shocked to back in comprehension hastily.

"Oh Alexston, you don't understand." Quistis pushed some hair behind her ear. She pursed her lips and rested her head against the back of the sofa. Her eyes were opened very thinly as she moved her sight to the side to see the confused look on Alexston's face.

"Then tell me. Tell me what you mean."

Quistis lifted her head up, brought a hand to her mouth, and laughed heartily. Her head bowed slightly as the other held her side.

A memory:

_"I'm more complicated than you think…" Squall muttered under his breath coming to a stop. Quistis stopped laughing and turned to him, she smiled her natural way and crossed her arms bowing slightly._

_"Then tell me about yourself, tell me about the real you." She held an arm forward in hopes Squall would respond vocally to it. He ignored her and walked on._

"I'm not seeing what's so funny." Alexston said sonorously. Quistis stopped her cliché laughing and looked to Alexston.

"Oh, of course, sorry about that. Just understand it's all too complicated. I cannot even reiterate for myself." Quistis stood back to her feet planting herself away from the glasses on the ground. Her golden hair swayed in the back as she pushed one of lock on her shoulder behind her ear.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Alexston mumbled sadly. Quistis shook her head and knelt beside the couch.

"I'll have to take a rain check. I hope you're not too angry with me." She said apologetically. Alexston didn't meet eyes with her. Quistis squinted them irritably, "Hmm perhaps this will make you feel better?" She closed her eyes and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Alexston gagged in shock. Swiftly Quistis was at the exit of the room. She switched off the lights and gave a friendly wave.

"Goodnight Alexston, sleep tight." With that, she vanished from sight. Alexston stared at the exit of the room, grasped the neck of the champagne bottle and brought it to his lips.

-----------------------------------

Dedicated to Mintaka1, Sidalee, and Mystic Moon Empress!

You guys are super special awesome! (If you all watched the Yu-Gi-Oh Abriged series you'd be laughing your heads off right now!)


	6. Secrets

Chapter Six  
Secrets

_I don't know if it's too late  
__But I think this is the best thing that we can do  
__You're everything I ever wanted, and everything I ever needed  
__-Bosson "A Little Time"_

oooo

Seifer stared at Mina who he could notice fluffed her hair for extra buoyancy, most likely just bought the new outfit she was wearing, and probably was expecting that her arrival meant that he'd treat her to lunch.

"Hi." He said dully not wanting to give any hints of happiness or unhappiness. Mina smiled widely at his greeting and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have unbelievable news!" She squeaked. She regained her posture and stood cutely waiting for Seifer to ask what it was. Seifer gave her a raised eyebrow instead. Mina look unimpressed and turned away. "You don't care do you?" She pouted.

"I was busy that's all," Seifer began, he shrugged and started again. "I'm sorry babe what is it?"

Mina grinned her back still turned. "Oh you're just saying that."

"Nope, I'm ecstatic baby. Tell me all the good news." He walked over to her, placed an arm on her shoulders, and smiled. He flashed a wicked smile and pecked her on the cheek finishing his Oscar worthy scene.

"Well okay, if you want to hear it that badly." Mina turned to face him her cheeks beaming with excitement to let it out. "Well I was at the bar stage practicing and there was this guy there. I was so shocked since no one is there ever at this time, and guess who he was!?"

"The grim reaper?" Seifer said still smiling.

Mina scrunched her nose very un-amused, "No! It was a journalist from the Timber Maniacs. I was so breathless. He actually wants to write an article about me! Can you believe that! Seifer we have got to start subscribing to that."

Nodding to whatever she had Seifer ended his very fake grin, "Great job. Really, proud of ya babe. I got to get back to work. See you later." He patted her shoulder and sat on the triangular hover bench.

"Well can I stay with you here? I mean I got nothing else to do…"

_Damnit to hell_ Seifer bit his lip. "Uh, it gets dull here quick." He mumbled as he started the hover bench. Mina batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I'll leave if I get bored, please?"

_Anything to stop that whining; _using one hand massaged his temples, Seifer used the other patted the free seats on the hover bench. Mina squealed happily and jumped on his lap instead. The hover bench lifted and they reached the second floor in a matter of seconds. Mina skipped to her feet let her heels clatter against the tile floors.

"Uh, just don't talk too much." Seifer suggested for his sake more than anything did. The electronic doors for the computer room opened as he entered slowly.

Odine was holding something in his hands, as Seifer came in he dropped the item behind the enormous computer screen. "Zere you are! Ve have zings to do!" Odine rushed forward and grabbed Seifer's hand to pull him out of the room.

_Oh thank you! _

As Seifer and Odine made it back to the door of the room, Mina let out a girlish scream. Seifer, Dr. Odine, and the assistant looked to Mina who stood on one foot cringing in fear of Trepe on the ground playing dully with his tentacles.

"No worries ma'am, the mon- I mean Trepe is tame and completely harmless." The assistant raised his arms and smiled.

"Who's bright idea is it to keep a MONSTER for a pet?! And what kind of name is Trepe anyways!" Mina skipped away to a chair and curled herself into a ball.

"That's MY bright idea, and I LIKE the name Trepe!" Seifer roared. The room went quiet expect for the sound of Trepe purring. Mina met eyes with Seifer. His were cold and thin.

"Forget this," Mina jumped off her chair and stomped passed Seifer. She jumped on the hover bench and descended hastily.

The room remained silent as Odine and Seifer stood at the doorway lost. The assistant sighed and took a seat. "Well that didn't go well did it? This is what her second trip here ever?" Seifer scowled irritably and stomped to the seat Mina was previously sitting in.

"I don't want her here anyways." He said in a normal volume voice. Odine exchanged glances with his assistant bowed and walked out of the room leaving the puny doctor alone with his partner.

"I zuppoze now vould be a great time for zome good newz yez?" He smiled hopefully. Seifer shrugged and let the doctor continue. He scampered about and grabbed Seifer's sketchpad from behind the computer screen and turned it to today's page.

"Your drawing iz very imprezzive! In fact, vith more magical tinkering zis can be built. Ve can zell it to the Traffic and Tranzporation Department and make millionz!" He smiled hopefully to brighten the mood.

"It was a drawing, it has no purpose to your great Sorcery Research." Seifer muttered bitterly.

"Zat iz vhere you are wrong. My rezearch iz not only for the zake of Sorceresses. It iz to zolve the problemz of Ezther! Zis invention iz a great innovation to their livez!"

"Okay fine, do what you want. I'm done for today." Seifer grabbed his coat and threw it over himself. The doctor stood speechlessly as the blonde left wordlessly.

oooo

Alexston awoke with the smell of perfume in his breath. He let his eyes remain closed as he sniffed slowly. He was lying against such soft sheets. Slowly turning he opened his eyes to a bright open window. There was an extremely fluffy blanket nearing engulfing him. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, "Where am I?" He yawned.

As he made his way to his feet Alexston noticed an elegant vanity in front of him. A tray of ladies perfumes and jewelry box lay neatly across it. Along with those items was a tightly closed dry erase marker, on the large oval mirror above it a large note was written across it.

_Alexston,_

_I couldn't wake you for work in your condition. _

_I hope you slept nicely, you're called in sick for work._

_Enjoy the day and don't worry about me I took care of everything at work._

_If you're hungry there should be something in my kitchen_

_Help yourself, sorry about last night_

_-Quistis_

Alexston pressed a finger on the glass erasing the dot's on all the I's in Quistis' note. Then he made way on all the periods, comas, apostrophes, letters with curves, and then the dash before Quistis' name.

Al x t n

_I l n t w k y f w k I y _

_I y let l y y ll I I f wk_

_E y t t w y t I t k f y t t w k_

_If y y t l t I y k t_

_H y t l t t_

_Q t_

Instead of just erasing it all together Alexston ignored the rest of the message and walked off. He exited Quistis' bedroom to the small sitting room adjacent to the kitchen. There was a blanket sprawled on the couch with a pillow, the original plan for where Alexston was supposed to sleep. He didn't remember how drunk he had gotten but he slept off most of his hangover. Quistis didn't seem upset so no matter what idiotic thing he must've done it wasn't too serious.

Alexston dragged his lanky limbs into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. Quistis apparently had tried making some for her; Alexston poured the remaining coffee into a spare mug and inhaled the goodness that was coffee. He returned to the sitting room and relaxed on its squishy surface drinking his caffeine-infected addiction. A slight twitch hit his hands, though he made no notice. The phone beside him rang loudly as unconsciously Alexston reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He mumbled without realizing it wasn't his.

"Uh... Quistis?" A girl's voice called. Alexston immediately blushed embarrassedly realizing what he had done. He gulped and replied hoping to clear the air,

"Sorry, she's not home right now."

"Then who is this?" The girl sounded very annoyed, and very confused.

"This is, eh Alexston her friend." He replied pulling against the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Alexston, really? What are you doing there!" The voice immediately elevated emotions to happiness.

"I just woke up," He started without thinking; he paused in awe of what his words implied. He became silent and the girl on the other end stayed the same.

"Didn't realize you two were going out, uh just tell Quistis I called." With that, the voice hung up leaving a dead dial tone. Alexston looked hopelessly at the receiver he held. How stupid he sounded, the sad truth was he had to tell Quistis. Exactly what was he doing answering other people's phones. This was the first time in his entire relationship with Quistis that he was at her house and she was not.

A small creak sounded and the front door of the apartment swung open and Quistis appeared. She was wearing her black boots with slacks tucked in them along with a dressy white shirt. Her shoulders held a leathery blue shawl. Her two golden locks of hair rested by her shoulders as she smiled brightly to Alexston. "Did you just wake up?' She asked with laughter in her throat.

"Heh, pretty much. What time is it?" He stood up and gulped the rest of his coffee down. Quistis passed him and went to make some coffee for herself.

"Well it's my lunch break right now. Almost 3, are you feeling alright?" She turned her gaze away from her kitchen back to Alexston. Her large sapphire eyes sparkled with joy, it was a good day for Quistis, and he was about to bring it down.

"Um, you're friend Selphie called… eh sorry."

"For?" Quistis looked at him oddly.

"I guess you'll have to find out from her, eh?"

He began dragging himself nearer to her one step at a time. Quistis still stood with a large smile. Once Alexston reached her he placed his hands of her shoulders, before he opened his mouth to speak, he looked at the leathery blue shawl. It was glistening in the light as well, it was incredibly thing and uneven. Where had she gotten such a thing?

"Alexston?" Quistis uttered in question. Alexston snapped back to Quistis' eyes and nodded his mind still on the shawl.

"Where did you get that shawl anyways? You're always wearing it." He said without thinking. Quistis blushed and laughed as she turned away.

"It was a gift you could say. A gift from someone with amazing potential." She winked. Alexston gave her an odd look as he repeated the words amazing potential in his head. They seemed rather random to say about a shawl. "I brought home my article for the next edition, I have to give it a few more edit checks can you look over it for me? It's on the table by the door." Quistis pointed behind Alexston and returned to fetching herself coffee.

Alexston sat down with the typed manuscript and began to scan it. There was no title quite yet but a headline description; it was an article about Squall and Seifer. Squall Leonhart was the leader of the Star SeeDs, and Seifer Almasy their enemy throughout their adventures.

The article has information of only the past; in other articles, Quistis would give more present information, quotes and such. Although he saw a problem with this article, Quistis had plenty of information on Squall and could ask him anything whenever she needed. However, the same could not be said of Seifer he was sure. Who'd want to contact their enemy for the sake of an article that the editor would buy either way?

Alexston began giving full thought into the words; it started talking about Seifer and Squall growing up as constant rivals. Both of them were the strongest fighters of the class. Somewhere in the article, Quistis quoted an experience she recalled from a time Squall and her went to the Fire Cavern. It was a cave on the coast of Balamb where fire GFs roamed. She said Squall went through the cavern with ease and somewhere in the cavern, she said "both you and Seifer have amazing potential." It became obvious why Quistis said that because she had just wrote about it.

It became clear; Squall gave her that shawl. Why did she wear it so often? She refused to leave the house without it on her shoulders.

"See any errors?" Quistis asked taking a seat near Alexston. Still in deep thought Alexston handed the manuscript to the side and muttered,

"It's fine."

He stood and thought harder, was it Squall that Quistis was mourning three years for? Is that the reason she moved to Timber?

"Alexston?" Quistis asked confused.

"I have to go." Alexston hastily made for the door and ran out.

oooo

Seifer pressed his hand to the lock of his door. The scanner made a copy of his print and beeped in success. The electronic doors opened to Seifer's very large apartment. Ever since Odine gave Seifer the job he has, living luxuriously was just too easy.

Everything was of the highest technology, trendy furniture and ornaments matched. Seifer walked in clumsily looking about as he dropped himself on a large black sofa in the middle of his front room. The room was spacious with glass lining the walls. The room had an assortment of black chairs and recliners around the room with small glass tables. There was plenty of free space for walking, and dancing. Although he had so much space only two people entered the apartment, Mina and him. Mina pleaded many times to make use of the perfect party place, Seifer didn't want to deal with it.

With a loud thump Seifer kicked off his shoes, laid face down on the black leather, and breathed in. His mind was hazy and he felt sick.

"Seifer is that you?" Mina's voice echoed. Seifer turned on his back to his ceiling with a large skylights stretching across the middle of the room. The familiar sound of heels hitting his glimmering tiles sounded as Mina entered the front room. Her hair was out with shining hair pins. She wore a silver threaded suit that reflected all light that hit it. A light silver chain hung near her neck and small diamonds attached to chains hung from her ears.

"Yeah…" Seifer mumbled unhappily. Mina sighed and sat by Seifer.

"We need to talk!" She snapped tossing her glossy shoulder length hair about. "What you did at the lab today was terrible!" She sniffed childishly and kept her gaze away from Seifer. Flirtatiously Seifer moved a hand of his to Mina's arm and pulled it. She lost her balance and found herself lying by Seifer.

The two of them sat silently for a moment. "I'm sorry baby, I said I don't like you being there though didn't I?" Seifer broke the ice and smiled slyly. Mina sighed helplessly and nodded.

"You did say that." She closed her eyes to hold back her emotions. Before she could say another word, she felt Seifer's lips against hers. Without thinking, Mina moved her hand to Seifer's hair. Seifer shifted and elevated himself on the sofa while Mina kissed Seifer back passionately.

Mina forgot about her anger as she felt Seifer's hands on her back and thigh. She went limp in his arms. She closed her eyes again as she lip locked with Seifer, one of his hands moved to her hair. A moment later Mina pulled away in shock.

"I just got ready, I have to go. I'm sorry." She jumped to her feet and shakily tried to fix herself. She flattened her dress and combed her hair with her fingers. Seifer raised an eyebrow and shrugged. As Mina headed to the door her, movement slowed dramatically. Seifer carried his drunken self to his room and let the doors behind him close with a soft tap.

Looking desperately at his doors, Mina pondered and argued with herself silently. _You just had a fight with him! That did not show you were at all upset! Go to work sing and forget about this… but on the other hand it felt so good. I mean so what if I have a bit of fun and play hooky one night? No one has to know and plus Seifer will probably wake up happier too. Then I can talk to him. See, no harm. _A smile touched Mina's lips as she soundly slipped her heels off and tiptoed to bedroom door in the back of the room.

The doors opened automatically and Mina allowed herself entry. Seifer looked passed out on his bed. The room was all the color of metallic silver. Seifer nearly camouflaged with his sheets while wearing his trench coat. Mina let one small foot pass the next as she finally reached Seifer's bed. She carefully lay next to him, Seifer still rather unaware of her presence.

"Seifer…" Mina whispered softly in his ear. Seifer blinked an eye open. All he saw was the shining silver dress. Seifer blinked hard and recalled Mina was leaving for work, she had left hadn't she? He brought his gaze upward.

Quistis smiled at him sweetly. Her hair lay behind her, golden and soft. She gave a small kiss on his lips and moved away teasingly, Seifer grabbed her wrist and brought her close, "I'm not letting you get away again," He said huskily. Quistis said nothing as she relaxed against Seifer's mattress.

Seifer's hold on her wrist lessened as he moved his other arm to her waist and embraced her kissing her, just as he kissed Mina a few minutes back, except this time he was ten times happier.

----------------------------


	7. A Beautiful Shawl

Chapter Seven  
A Beautiful Shawl

_Your voice it used to captivate me…  
__Now I'm bound to the world you left behind_

_-Evanescence "My Immortal"_

oooo

"_Quistis?" _

The morning sent columns of light into Seifer's room. He slowly opened his eyes weakly. He stretched and looked about; Mina was asleep less than a foot away from him. At the foot of his bed, her silvery dress glimmered in the morning light. Seifer gave it a confuse look and rolled out of bed.

_What time did Mina get home from work? _He thought, as he looked himself in the mirror. His eyes looked weary, yawning he trudged back to his bed and went under the covers.

He put his hands behind his head and titled his head towards the window. The sun was bright making it hard to see the grand view of Esthar below. The apartment was at the top of the building and the large amount of windows gave Seifer a great view of the city no matter what room he was in.

_This drinking, is killing me. I don't remember a goddamn thing. _He sighed blew out some air and heard a shuffle of sheets. Mina scooted towards him and rested her head against his chest.

"Good morning," She yawned wrapping one arm around Seifer. Seifer nodded and said nothing. He kept his eyes on the morning outside his room. The silver dress came into view again as the thought puzzled him. Last night he remembered getting a minute of a nap before someone woke him up, what time was it? Damn drinking.

"What time did you come home last night?" He asked calmly. Mina cocked her head oddly as she lifted her neck up.

"From work? I-I never went Seifer, remember?" She gave him a worried stare, "What were you drunk?"

_Yes, I was, but I don't want you to know that. Let your mind think whatever, I drink not get drunk. Keep telling yourself that Mina. _"No, I barely drank anything last night." Seifer lied straight faced.

"You must've been really tired… oh well." Mina twiddled the gray sheets between her fingers as her eyes danced on Seifer's face. "Well can we talk… about your work?"

Seifer blinked his thin eyes and faced Mina with a confused and slightly angry face, "What about it?"

"Why can't I come?" Mina nearly whined.

"Cause I said so, got that?"

"You got so mad. I don't understand! Seifer if I want to be the—"

"I SAID NO! It's not a playground Mina! It's not even a normal office it's a laboratory! I got to concentrate there, why can't you get that!"

A small quiver went across Mina's bottom lip; she nodded slowly and threw herself on the mattress cuddling the sheets with her back to Seifer. The morning's silence continued and Seifer heard a sniffle.

oooo

Alexston rested his head on his desk. The refreshing smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils as the scent trailed from the mug near his face. He moaned tiredly and raised his head just enough to sip the warm goodness.

"Alex!"

The lanky brunette turned his head to the voice and saw Lear walking towards him. Alexston raised an eyebrow and sat up slumped in his chair. "What is it?"

"You look awful, what happened. I heard you were sick yesterday." Lear said with friendly concern.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night." Alexston mumbled drinking more coffee and giving a small twitch as he did so.

"It looks like there's a bit more," Lear pressed taking a seat on Alexston's sturdy desktop. Stamping his mug down hard, Alexston stared at Lear.

"I. Am. Fine." Alexston muttered slowly.

Lear jerked his neck backwards at Alexston's cold stare. The two shared a blinking contest until a familiar arrogant voice snapped them out of it. "Good morning you two, what in Hyne's name are you doing?"

Alexston returned his head to rest on the desk as Lear turned to Kyte and shrugged. "Doesn't it look like something is wrong with him? He won't tell me what's up though."

Kyte squinted his eyes and inspected him, "I must agree. You're a bloody mess Aurozoth. What's come over you?"

"Lack of sleep," Alexston said muffled. His answer wasn't fulfilling enough for Pantalemon and Yates. The two went interrogating ceaselessly. "I SAID THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Alexston finally roared silencing the entire writer's room.

The silence held in the air as Alexston sat straight in his chair and continued his coffee. The first to break the ice was the door opening allowing Quistis to enter. All eyes fell on her. She wore a knee-high skirt, which was a black and violent marble design while wearing a tight fitting long sleeve black shirt. Her black boots she often wore came halfway to her knees only revealing a little skin, and as usual, her blue shawl hung on her.

"Good morning everyone," She smiled giving her head a small bow. Small black clips held her two free locks in place. After her greeting, she carried her small file and herself into her office along the long wall of the room.

Kyte and Lear moved their view from Quistis to Alexston immediately. "If you refuse to speak…" Kyte began a sly twinkle in his eye.

"Then we'll just ask Quistis." Lear finished. With that, the two men rushed across the writer's long crowded room. Alexston gulped the coffee in his mouth with haste and leapt after them.

"Stop!!!" He hissed as he reached Quistis' door. Like the other doors in the room in was thick and wooden, with a frosted glass window in the center. Her name in bold letters was centered in the window. Alexston gave dark glares to both his friends. "Don't you dare go in there!" He whispered angrily.

Lear and Kyte exchanged glances and chuckled. They shook their head and paced around Alexston. Lear stood behind him and clasped his shoulders. Kyte stood with his arms crossed before the door.

"Do you really take us for that big of fools Aurozoth?" Kye asked mockingly, "We aren't going in there."

Alexston stood straight puzzled, "You're not?" He stumbled out.

Kyte shook his head as a hand reached behind him and squeezed the doorknob. The grip on Alexston's shoulders tightened.

"Then what are we doing here?" Alexston continued.

The door flew open and with it, Alexston flung into air. He landed on his stomach right in the middle of the office, while hearing the door slam loudly behind him. Alexston groaned and looked forward, a shiny black boot was all that was in view. He raised his view until he saw Quistis staring down at him.

"Alexston?" She questioned. Alexston jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. Quistis walked to her desk and took a seat. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well what?" Alexston retorted clueless.

"Why are you here?" Quistis pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Wha- why do you say it like that?" Alexston smiled innocently, "I'm hurt." From across the desk Quistis looked uninterested and awaited his real answer. "We-well," He swooped suavely to Quistis' side, grabbed her hand gently, and brought it to his lips.

"Can a man not just come in here and tell his friend how beautiful she is?" He smiled slyly and kissed the surface of Quistis' hand.

Quistis slid her hand from Alexston's grasp and shook her head softly, "A man can do whatever without question unless he is thrown into a room." Her eyebrow rose slightly. Alexston chuckled and stood. He brushed himself off and stood in front of the desk.

"You know Yates and Pantelemon, crazy idiots."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to say?"

Alexston nodded and winked kindly. Quistis gave a small shrug as she slipped her shawl off her shoulders. "Very well then." She held the blue membrane in her arms and tossed it towards Alexston who caught it easily. "Hang that up as you go please?" She asked as she turned her head back to her work.

The blue shawl glimmered in Alexston's hands. He held it and gave it a long stare. Flashes of Quistis in a corner crying returned to him as his grip tightened. Angry he let the shawl over the ground and let it drop.

Immediately after hearing its small plop, Quistis' head shot up in shock. She looked from Alexston to ground, "Alexston! Pick that up." She snapped. Without reply Alexston stood, without care of the garment. A groan escaped Quistis as she moved forward and snatched the shawl from the ground.

"If you didn't want to hang it, you could have said so." She hissed as she hung it on a small peg beside the door of the office.

"Quistis…" Alexston started, the blonde turned to him with an irritated look. "Why is that so important to you?"

Quistis released a sigh, "What importance Alexston? I take good care of my things; that's all. Is that wrong?"

Alexston shook his head slowly, "If I dropped a coat of yours, you wouldn't have looked up. If I dropped your clock and broke it, you wouldn't have gotten so mad! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THAT DAMN SHAWL!"

The grip on the shawl tightened as Quistis pulled it from the peg and kept it in her arms. "HE gave it to you didn't he?!" Alexston continued to shout as he moved a step closer. "You need to get over him Quistis! Three years!" Alexston threw a hand out and grabbed the shawl from Quistis' arms.

"And the recovery starts with this!" With that, Alexston flung the blue membrane out the open window near Quistis' desk.

"NOO!" Quistis cried rushing to the window a moment too late. Her eyes watered with shock, anger, and sadness. She gripped the windowsill trying to contain her frustration.

"I'm your friend Quistis, I'm trying to help you—"

A hand went across Alexston's face making him see the opposite wall clearly. A burning sensation went across right cheek. His arms stayed limp at his side as he let the burn turn into a tinkling wildfire on his face.

"If you were a friend, then you would stay out of things that need not concern you!" Quistis hissed storming out.

She left the door open allowing Pantelamon and Lear peer inside. "Alex?" Lear called in shock.

Kyte hesitantly walked in and grabbed Alexston by the shoulders and gave him a small easy shake, "Come off it man, what the bloody hell happened?"

Alexston slowly moved his lanky arm and brought a hand to his right cheek allowing his cool palm to sooth the fire on his face. "I—I went too far."

oooo

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for the delay, I have exams this week.


	8. Visions in the Night and Rain

Chapter Eight  
Visions in the Night and Rain

_Here without you baby, but you're still in my dreams  
__And tonight girl, it's only you and me  
__-3 Doors Down "Here Without You" _

oooo

Quistis carried the small membrane in her arm, folded. She sighed as she felt raindrops pelting her head. With small steps she exited the outdoor entrance of the Timber Maniacs building.

"Quistis!"

The voice undoubtedly belonged to Alexston. Quistis ignored it and continued to walk in the rain protecting her shawl. "Quistis! Please wait just a moment!"

The footsteps came to a stop as Alexston grabbed Quistis' shoulder. Although she was turned around her face was toward the ground. The two stood in silence as rain came softly. "What do you want from me? I said I'm sorry. I can be an idiot sometimes… at least don't let me break tradition."

With a small click Quistis felt the raindrops, or rather the lack of. She raised her view slightly and spotted Alexston a foot closer. She sighed and walked forward Alexston very close behind holding the umbrella above both of them.

The walk was in utter silence, Quistis kept her arms across her blue membrane shawl as she listened to the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella top. Alexston kept his eyes to the back of Quistis' shoulder, guilt building in him with every passing moment.

When Quistis' apartment came into view, Alexston stopped. Unconsciously Quistis found herself halting at the point of not hearing Alexston's foot fall. "Will you listen to me now?" She heard his soft whisper. Slowly she moved her head down and nodded without facing him.

"I didn't think before I acted, I wanted to give you a first step. It's not my place… I should've just put it on the coat rack like a decent human being."

Quistis moved from under the umbrellas shade and made way to her front door. She found her keys and clasped her hand around the long slender handle.

"Before you go," Alexston started again, still in a hushed tone.

Quistis turned her key resulting a satisfying click from the door. She pushed slightly and the door swung slowly on its hinges with a small creak. Taking one step in, Quistis heard Alexston continuing his sentence.

"Please, let me make it up to you?"

After she had entered her home she turned around to see Alexston stationary still, half wet from having to share an umbrella. "What is it Alexston?"

"Dinner." He replied monotone.

"No." Retorted Quistis in an identical tone.

"Then I won't forgive myself." Alexston closed his umbrella and tossed towards Quistis' doorstep. "You'll be needing that." He said as he turned around and headed away in the distance.

Quistis watched him as he vanished out of sight. The umbrella laid still in the rain, soaking in the puddles of rainwater. Slowly Quistis reached out and shook it gently. While her eyes laid on it and all its wet wonder, she gently leaned it against the side of the door under the shade of her entranceway and closed the door. She leapt to her phone and dialed a familiar number. The line rang several times before a cheerful, yet tired sounding voice on the other line answered.

"Sorry you missed me, but leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back to you. To all you lovely lasses out there, I really am sorry I missed your call hehe." A long beep followed.

Quistis held the phone still and smiled as she spoke, "Alexston? I'm sorry, it's wrong of me not to accept, you did apologize. I'd love to have dinner with you, anytime after next week, Balamb Garden is coming. Call me back."

oooo

Balamb Garden's flight was well expected due to the tight schedule Nida had made, and Headmaster Cid had enforced. Although the Garden came, the SeeDs were unpredicted to arrive. Many times Quistis would go straight to Garden only to hear her friends had been sent on an unexpected mission. All missions were unexpected…

However, this time Rinoa and Selphie met Quistis in her small quaint home.

"So how's it been? We don't get to talk much on the phone, you're always so busy Quisty!" Selphie squeaked making herself comfortable on the red sofa. Rinoa sat on one end giving a kind smile while running the palms of her hands to flatten her SeeD uniform skirt.

"I've been doing wonderfully, the Maniacs just keep doing better. They say old is gold. No one is ever tired of reading the Timber Maniacs." Quistis bowed her head and took a seat in across the sofa in front of her short coffee table.

"Oh don't be like that, you know we're not talking about work right now." Rinoa winked, followed by a giggle from Selphie. Quistis gave the two blank stares and then laughed bowing her head slightly.

"Oh right, Alexston." She said after she concluded her chuckles. Selphie placed her legs under her and looked at Quistis with anticipation.

"Well DUH! Who else? Now come on you HAVE given him a chance? I know you like him Quisty!" With every word that slipped Selphie's lips, her fingernails dug deeper into her thigh with excitement quivering at her fingertips.

"Selphie… you know I don't care for Alexston like that—"

"Quistis, what's left for him to do? He's perfect. Handsome, kind, successful, crazy about you, we all get along with him. What else do you need from a guy like that?" Rinoa stood and sat closer to Quistis looking at her intently.

"Plus! I know he spent the night with ya the other night. Come on tell us what happened!"

"It-it's nothing! We just don't, I just don't—" Quistis began stuttering slightly.

Selphie gave a bored gaze and rolled her eyes, "Care that he's drop dead gorgeous!? You're so lucky Quisty, the perfect man is right in front of you and you don't give a Chocobo's butt!"

Releasing a small sigh Quistis shot a sharp stare to Selphie, "You should speak Selphie. You can't tell me to give Alexston a chance when you've ignored Irvine for these years. If any two people belong together it's you two, and what do you do?"

The room became quiet at once.

"And you Rinoa, you take silly breaks with Squall? Who are you two to give me advice! I'm tired of both of you trying to play matchmaker!"

Selphie sat back, a sad look in her eyes. She blinked several times and slowly raised to her feet. With her head hung low she dragged herself out of the room muttering, "I'm going to the restroom."

With Selphie's exit Quistis blushed humiliated. She held a hand to her cheek and sighed, "I didn't mean that to come out that way, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She looked up and saw Rinoa still giving a feeble smile to her. "Please, I'm sorry."

Rinoa stood and crouched with her hands on her thighs, "I'm not offended. It's just Selphie, I've never seen her so worked up. Lately every time someone mentions Irvine's name she gets so sensitive. She won't tell anyone what's wrong and Irvine doesn't know because she's fine around him." She stood straight and used her right arm to grab the elbow of her free left arm. "I'm worried about her. She's interested when someone talks about their relationships, but I-I just don't know what's with her."

Quistis stood and crossed her arms, "How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile, it's been getting worse lately though." Rinoa said with a shrug.

They heard the opening of a door and Selphie returned to the entrance of the room allowing the bathroom door down the hall to shut. Her face looked bright and cheery as usual. She a small wink she sat herself beside Quistis. "Okay, fine we won't bother you so much. But still a little." She giggled.

Rinoa and Quistis exchanged confused looks. "Hey Selphie, why don't we go rest up and we'll meet Quistis for dinner with the guys tonight?"

Selphie nodded happily to Rinoa and hopped to her feet. She waved happily to Quistis and headed to the door. "Seeya Quisty!"

As she, left the room Rinoa gave Quistis a nod and took her leave. Quistis could only manage a confused look on her face trying to digest Selphie's bipolar actions.

oooo

The days seem bleaker.

Seifer rested his forehead over the top of the window. He gently raised his hand and place it to the side of the window, with a small beep the window vanished and the wall appeared to never had anything on it.

"And we put zis here… and—"

The doctor's noises slowly tuned themselves out of Seifer's mind as he gripped a sketchpad in his hand. He sat down and looked to the last page he had. It was a picture of a battle scene, drawn terribly to mere stick figures for humans. The figure in the middle was a stick figure with many sticks to make wings, surrounded by other people. Some figures had skirts, most wearing pants, two had what seemed to be a drawn pole in their arms, one had a circle on its arm, one had two sticks one in each hand, and lastly one had a squiggly line emitting from its arm.

Releasing a small sigh, he turned the page and closed his eyes. His pencil went on its own accord and drew again a person, this time it came naturally, hastily, and beautifully on the page. The head was small, with a pointed nose and odd markings on its face. Long thin horns came and curved above it. His hand went so fast he finally opened his eyes and jumped up. He observed his drawing; he had no conscious way of repeating his action, knowing that he looked in awe of what he had drawn.

"Vat iz zat?" Dr. Odine asked looked over Seifer's shoulder. The features drawn on the paper were feminine, although demonic, the woman looked beautiful.

Giving it a long stare, Seifer shrugged. "I really don't know…" Odine grabbed the sketchpad and flipped the pages.

Fives pages back, there was a drawing of a flying lion standing on its hind-legs. Four pages back, a picture of a small island floating in midair with what looked like a large house on it was drawn. Odine continued to flip until he returned to the page he was originally looking at.

"Vhere did you get zese ideaz?" He pondered looking with great confusion at the drawings. Seifer wasn't much of an artist, and usually his sketches were boring and useless, on the off occasion something interesting would arise.

"I had a dream last night…" Seifer paused and turned the page back to the battle scene of stick figures. "About them." His finger followed the circle of fighters circling a winged person.

"Vell? Zey veren't sticks in your dream vere zey???" Odine squinted at Seifer. Before responding Seifer gave a sly glare and crouched to Odine's eye level.

"Heh, and if they are?"

"Zhut up! Tell me who zey were!" Odine snapped jumping up and down akin to small child crying for candy.

Seifer yawned bored with Odine's tantrum and took a seat across Odine's giant computer. He looked away and allowed a sober look to come over his face, "I saw Squall, Squall and his friends. They were fighting some woman. I barely saw the woman; it was almost that I was in her. I saw what she saw."

Odine thought, "Could zat possibly be ze Sorceress Ultemicia?"

The name echoed through Seifer's mind slowly. A familiar voice rang through his ears, soothingly speaking to him. _My faithful knight Seifer… come with me to the land of no return…retrieve the legendary Lunatic Pandora… _

"As you wish, Sorceress Ultemicia."

The room went silent. Odine sat open mouthed at Seifer. It took a few moments for Seifer to register that he still obeyed the very memories of Ultemecia. "Do you know vat zis iz?!?! You have a connection wiz ze Sorceress!"

Seifer shook his head, "The sorceress is dead. My connection is with what, a ghost?" Odine raised his hands in that, 'get ready for my lecture' kind of way. Seifer jumped to his feet and gave him a stern look.

"Oh forget this crap! Why does it matter if I dreamt that? So what if I got a connection? I'm so damn tired of sorceresses. I've had my share, just give it a rest!" With that Seifer stormed out.

oooo

Seifer zoomed out the front exit of the laboratory and gasped for fresh air. Three years ago, the thought of being connected with Ultemecia would have given him enough satisfaction to die happy. Be a loyal knight even as she died, it was his dream come true. It was different now; the sorceress died unsuccessful and left Seifer nothing. His dream fruited, and died.

Letting his eyes closed, a recollection of the dream swept into his mind. A woman in crimson clothing fighting, a golden whip wrapped around her hands, big blue eyes staring with ferocity… and fear.

"Quistis…" Seifer breathed.

"Seifer!" A girly shout came. Seifer didn't raise his head as the echoing of heels hitting the road grew louder with each second. Mina appeared in front of Seifer with a joyful smile on her face, her hair in bouncy soft curls with her bright face giving him nothing but a happy look. "What's wrong baby?" She cooed planting a small kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing here…?" Seifer growled under his breath. Mina wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and giggled.

"Just passing by, but since you're off now let's walk home together?"

With a guilty look Seifer thought of Odine, inside the laboratory trying to salvage information of the drawings. It was the second time in a week that Odine gave interest to the contents of the sketchpad and Seifer left without letting him do anything. The short doctor had been overly patient with him.

_Damn, is walking home with Mina so bad that I'm feeling guilty for Odine? _Seifer sighed and shook his head, "Sorry Mina. I just needed a breath of fresh air. I still have some work. I'll be home soon."

Mina with a disheartened look gazed at her feet and nodded. "Alright…" Despite her efforts, since her last quarrel with Seifer he had been avoiding her tremendously. Being the way she was, Mina held no grudge and let go of things partially due to her lack of will power. She raised her head with one small grin and straightened her posture. "I'll just go then." She turned around and walked slowly back to the streets of the city.

With Mina out of sight Seifer returned in the building and back to the computer room. Odine looked rather depressed in front of his computer with Seifer's sketchpad a few feet away thrown like thrash.

"Damn doc, you asked me to draw those." Seifer said sarcastically. A thin wry smile went across his face.

"Vat do you vant Almasy? I am very tired." The doctor mumbled miserably.

Seifer shrugged and laughed, "Here I actually was going to apologize to you. I thought we could look at that weird machine you liked." He took a few steps and crouched over Odine and met his gaze.

Dr. Odine only sighed and came to his feet. "Your attitude haz tired my out today, enough is enough we sart the project tomorrow." With that Odine waltzed through the electronic doors. Seifer released a miserable sound.

_Damn doc, can't even rely on him to keep me away from Mina._

oooo

It was a good feeling to be at a table surrounded by your closest friends, no matter what was happening in your life.

Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa circled with Quistis never ended badly. That is if they all came. It turned out in the end that the strong lads caught a bug from the last mission and were sick for the remainder of the day. Rinoa and Selphie returned for dinner alone.

"It's not so bad, we still have the rest of the week for them to get better and join us." Selphie said swirling her glass of champagne. The other two looked at one another and shrugged.

Rinoa had arrived very quietly to dinner, and thus far was the same throughout. She ate and commented but other than the 'that's cool' or 'this is good' nothing escaped her. Selphie kept the bulk of conversation going. Quistis couldn't understand the odd behavior both of them gave off.

"Uh… I suppose it's a good time now to tell you two this." Quistis started while carefully placing her silverware down. Rinoa and Selphie both looked at her with great interest anticipating the next words to come out. "I decided to give Alexston a date."

The first thing that came out was Selphie squealing, she jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Quistis' neck. "Quisty, Quisty! You should have told me this earlier today!!!"

"Yeah Quistis! We would have stopped bugging you at least then." Rinoa laughed. Selphie, still busy hugging Quistis, kept yapping about.

"Where's he taking you? Is this your first date? Oh! Are you going to let him kiss you?" Suddenly Selphie stopped thought and gasped loudly, "What are you going to wear!!!" She held her hand to her cheeks. "Oh this is bad." She quickly grabbed Quistis' wrist and dragged her out of the restaurant.

Rinoa moaned as she pulled out some gil, enough to pay for the three of them, and jumped to her feet to catch up.

oooo

Seifer decided he'd walk all the way home. As he passed the Shopping Center, he dropped by Karen's Bookstore and bought the latest edition of Timber Maniacs. He didn't bother reading it but hoped Mina would get entertained enough to go through each page to find the article that was supposed to be about her.

The Timber Maniacs had a glossy yellow and green cover, it was bright and looked interesting. Seifer shrugged as she flipped a page or two, the articles surrounded politics, random civilians sending their comments, and a few other random things. Bored, Seifer closed the magazine and concentrated on his feet as he continued to walk home.

A few blocks away from his luxurious home the rain started to come. Seifer lifted a hand and felt the rain hitting it. "It gets rainier every year."

"EXCUSE ME SORRY!"

A sudden push from his left shoved Seifer a few feet to the side. He shook his head a few times and looked ahead to the person responsible. A bit ahead of him was a young lady dressed in crimson and black. Her hair was pinned to the back of her head, shining golden blonde hair even in the rain.

Seifer blinked several times, checked his breath to see if he had just drank and slapped himself. "Q-Quistis?" He gasped. The woman didn't stop, but kept rushing, obviously had missed the hover car to her destination. Seifer stopped thinking and ran after her.

The slick wet roads made it hard to keep up with someone who keeps taking sharp turns. Seifer didn't really care to take notice her agility to move so swiftly. He kept running his eyes wide in shock. He was within a few feet, reached his arm out… and grasped her shoulder roughly.

Due to the speed she was traveling, the sudden pressure took her by surprise and she tumbled to the ground. Before Seifer looked to the person who had fallen, he noticed the golden blonde hair rolling away.

The young lady stood up and picked up her hat. Seifer blinked and looked at the person he had just knocked down. Her face was small and cute, she wore a long red Esthar robe that covered her completely, and in her hands, she held a wet golden hat.

"What?" She said rather irritably tapping her foot on the wet ground.

"I, I thought you were someone else." He said still shocked for now a new reason. The girl groaned and placed her hat back on her head and kept running muttering a curse as she left.

Seifer shook his head, and he fell to his knees. When he was drinking, it made sense. What was wrong with him? Was he losing his mind? First his dreams that were connecting him with Ultemecia were recalling Quistis too well, and now random women looked like her?

"What the hell is wrong with me…?" Seifer held a hand to his forehead, "I'm losing it." He closed his eyes and his hand moved down over his long scar. "I'm losing it bad."

oooo

Alright, I'm sooo sorry for the wait. Buuuut I'm posting TWO CHAPTERS! I still expect 2 reviews Mintaka and Sidalee! Okay JK... but seriously two reviews


	9. The Mind's Worst Disease

Chapter Nine  
The Mind's Biggest Disease

_Fear is only in our mind  
__But it's taking over all the time…  
__-Evanescence "Sweet Sacrifice"_

oooo

"This one's nice!" Selphie pulled the end of a long golden dress and twirled it about. Rinoa nodded feeling the soft fabric.

"It's awfully bright, though." Quistis said as she tilted her head slightly. Rinoa sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Quistis, we're not going to get a thing done with that attitude." She appeared behind Quistis and pushed her to end of the clothes section towards the dressing rooms. She one last shove she thrust Quistis into a small stall and slammed its door shut. "Now me and Selphie are going to bring dresses for you and you WILL try them on. Okay? Great!" With that, Quistis heard Rinoa's footfalls fade away distantly.

Within minutes, the stall was flooded with elegant dresses, glimmering in the dim light of the area. One by one Quistis tried them one, stepped out, spun before Rinoa and Selphie, and stood to be judged.

A scarlet one flared at her knees… "So not you." Selphie sighed.

A royal blue one that had material hanging off to give twirling room, and had long sleeves shy the shoulder… "It's almost too you Quistis. Dull keep going." Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

A silver low cut… "Yikes, way too much bold for a first date."

A maroon that hugged every inch of her… "No breathing space."

By the tenth dress, Selphie and Rinoa looked incredibly bored. Quistis gave them dark stares. "Don't be like that, don't forget you two chose these things!"

Selphie and Rinoa exchanged glances, "Do you hear that? She's blaming us!" Selphie squealed. Rinoa laughed as the two lost interest in watching Quistis' closed stall door. Interrupting them, Quistis opened her door and walked out gracefully.

"Quistis, it's beautiful!" Rinoa gasped. With a smile, Selphie shook her head and tilted her head cutely.

"Nah, it's not that pretty." She said oddly cheerfully. Rinoa groaned and Quistis released a heavy breath. "It's perfect for you though." Selphie finished. The three of them looked at one another and smiled.

A few moments later, the dress was carefully boxed and the three left the store with looks of satisfaction.

oooo

Seifer was rather accustomed to waking with a hangover. Waking clearly was an odd feeling. He stretched his arms and looked out the large window before him. Esthar in all its glory stayed in bliss with the morning sun teasing the silver shining buildings, the glimmering blue roads, polished red skyways, and its prized Presidential Palace.

Without giving the view much due Seifer pulled on some random clothes, walked into his bathroom to slap his face with water, and headed out of his large bedroom. The main room of the apartment was huge and in a circular form, a long curving sofa in the middle with a big screen TV before it, where there were no windows on the walls there were rooms. The number of rooms was uncanny. The flat apartment was basically a mansion, a mansion high in the sky.

Mina sat on the sofa several yards away from Seifer. She stood and smiled at him, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

_No_, "Yeah." Seifer nodded turning to the side towards the kitchen. As he walked in he heard electronic gadgets whiz on and respond to his entrance. Mina had come close behind him.

"I saw that Timber Maniac you read," Mina began. Seifer faced her slowly and shook his head sleepily.

"I wasn't reading that, it's for you. You know your article." He mumbled scouting the silver walls for something appetizing. Mina clasped her hands together and grinned.

"That's sweet!" She tiptoed and kissed his cheek, "By any chance do you know someone named Quistis?" Mina's arm appeared around Seifer's waist as he froze in place, the named echoed through his mind.

"Why?" He turned around and gave Mina a stern looked. She shrugged and walked ahead and fetched a glass of water. She sipped gracefully until Seifer grasped the glass. Mina coughed slightly and looked at him shocked. "Why did you ask that?"

Shaking her head, Mina stepped away hesitantly. She shrugged again, "Really it's nothing big Seifer. I was jus-" Seifer had a tight grip on her wrist now, his grip only got stronger and Mina gulped. It didn't hurt but it took her by surprise. "I heard you mutter that last night. I thought it might be a Sorceress thing…"

Seifer let go of Mina and looked away, "Sorry. She's no one." He headed out of the kitchen empty handed.

"It's a she? Come on Seifer! Please tell me who she is!" Mina came trotting after him. She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Tell me or I won't let go of you." She winked.

Although aggravated Seifer nodded and walked over to the sofa. He dropped Mina and sat down. It was getting common and annoying that Mina demanded some conversation. Seifer never minded talking, but Mina was incredibly limited on the subjects she wanted to speak about. Her hair, the bar, the many men that stalk her, idiotic things that just bored the hell out of Seifer. Then again he was used to walking with a person that had a compulsive desire of "y'know" every few seconds and another who's vocabulary may have been large but was never heard beyond two words at a time.

"Quistis is…" Seifer started watching Mina's eyes grow with anticipation.

"Yeah, yeah?"

"A she." Seifer finished as he stood up again. Mina groaned and sat back bitterly.

"That was the WORST story ever." She mumbled loud enough for Seifer to hear. He really paid no attention as he found himself a bottle of Mimmet. With a smile, he tore the top off and began sipping. Mina, finally observing this laughed.

Seifer returned and sat down drinking more of his emerald colored alcohol. "So did you find your article?"

Mina kept her eyes on the bottle pressed to Seifer's lips and shook her head slowly.

oooo

Quistis and Selphie had their view on the enormous Garden up ahead passed the exit of Timber. Rinoa had rushed ahead to see if the guys were feeling any better. The birds' chirps, the sun slowly fell behind the clouds and the air was crisp.

Wind blew pushing Quistis' free hair and Selphie's unmovable hair. "Selphie?" Quistis uttered her focus on the great sun ahead just over the Garden burning golden. Selphie turned her head to he blonde and opened her eyes widely in a 'what is it' sort of way.

The wind blew again; Quistis kept walking along the stone road leading out of Timber to the wilderness and now the Garden. "I can't understand something."

"What?" Selphie asked falling behind due her halts. Quistis shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at the large sphere in the air.

"Why, did you get so upset earlier? I was sure you'd be with Irvine now, officially." As it came out Selphie shivered and looked ahead.

"I don't really want to talk about it Quisty." She said rubbing her arms. Quistis halted and looked at her sternly focusing on her green eyes.

"I really do though."

Selphie looked helplessly at her and groaned, she turned away and kicked the road. "I just, I'm scared!" Quistis looked puzzled as Selphie kept kicking about. A few minutes after her tantrum Selphie stopped and sat at the edge of the road relaxing her legs in the cool prairie grass.

"Before, I didn't remember Irvine… I didn't remember what it felt like to lose someone really important to you. Then when I remembered, I didn't care. I mean, I was just so happy to be back with Irvy—"

Selphie sniffed and looked at Quistis, "I'm not making any sense am I?" Quistis laughed and took a seat.

"Well, you'd be surprised. Try me." She winked kindly.

Content Selphie tried her best to continue her story, "Everyday whenever I wanted to go ask Irvine out or something… something bad happened that would tell me to stop." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Like sometimes he'd be with some other girl, or he'd go on a mission and come back injured. If I let myself be even happier with Irvy… I won't be able to live without it." Small tears appeared at the rims of Selphie's closed eyes. "I just couldn't!" Her hands grabbed her skirt and tugged it tightly.

She jumped to her feet and cried even more, "No one is as stupid as me, but I can't do it. Irvy, I know he feels the same. I'm just being stupid, but I can't get over it!"

"I guess we're two of a kind Selph," a voice called. Quistis and Selphie turned around suddenly to see Rinoa with her hair gracefully blowing in the wind. She walked slowly to Selphie and patted her shoulder and rested her forehead against Selphie's. "Here I thought I was the only stupid one."

The two sat down and Quistis smiled, "So you going to tell us your part Rinoa?"

She nodded and continued to pat Selphie's shoulder, "Don't you just feel like…you wish you could stop all the problems in the world? Just for a second so you're not so worried about your happiness being ruined? I keep fighting, but I don't want to. I fight so no one gets hurt, but what if those close to me still do? What if Squall gets hurt?" Rinoa shivered and rubbed her arms, "I keep thinking that if I'm not with him when something bad happens, it won't hurt as much."

Inhaling a bit she blushed, "I know, it won't. We're both idiots Selphie. Too idiotic to grab what we really deserve." Rinoa slowly turned her head to Quistis and sighed, "Let me guess you're scared of Alexston?"

_Wrong person_. "No," Quistis gave a short laugh. _This is going to be interesting to share._ "I really didn't— don't like Alexston in that means."

"Oh that's stupid! We know you're hiding something!" Selphie snapped back as she got to her feet. Rinoa too had risen and crossed her arms.

"We told you our stupid, crazy, and maybe insane problems and all we get is 'I don't like him'? That's lame."

All Quistis could do was laugh. Laugh at the silliness of the matter, laugh to hide the burning desire to tell them the truth, laugh to hide the pain that slowly ate at her more each day, laugh to pray that her friends could accept her secret.

"It's because, I like someone else…"

oooo

Seifer had too many drinks for noon. The apartment was nothing more than a silver haze. He looked down at his half empty bottle of Mimmet and sipped it again.

"Seifer why won't you talk to me?"

As he blinked to locate Mina and tell her he didn't want too, he couldn't find her. He squinted and looked to where she was a minute ago. A fraction of a second passed as he felt warm arms hugging his shoulders. Seifer gently grabbed the hand and felt its warmth.

"Tell me about her?" The voice continued. Seifer felt his head swirl, he didn't bother turning it to see Quistis.

"Tell you what? You know everything." He said laying his head back. He felt lips against his neck and the voice began whispering.

"Can't you just tell me?" It pleaded. Seifer pushed whoever was beside him back. Something felt wrong, he wasn't drunk enough for Mina to climb all over him. However all his words kept stumbling.

"SH-she was a teacher. A bad teacher… no, no she was a new teacher. Pretty. Three years ago, she, we, I … damnit. Let me sleep." Seifer lay on the couch as Mina kept pestering.

"Quistis, Quistis, her name… Quistis Trepe." He kept mumbling.

"Seifer!"

Darkness devoured his world.

oooo

"Y-you like someone else?" Rinoa gagged in shocked, "How long? Who? Why didn't you tell us?"

Quistis pushed some hair behind her ear, "You'll know once you hear the name, you'll understand why I haven't said anything." The sun had gone down even further and darkness was coming forth. Quistis sighed and uttered softly.

_All of us, Rinoa, Selphie, and I… we're exactly alike. One emotion runs us without competition. We act brave, we fight as though we are, and we may do courageous acts. In the end…_

"Seifer."

_We're cowards, prisoners to fear, dreamers of happiness. Shackled forever in our own mind, _

Quistis closed her eyes and breathed in letting the wind blow against her face.

_I'm sorry I was too afraid to tell you sooner, and Seifer I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to face you. I was too much of a coward to admit I truly love you. _

_Because I do,_

oooo

Awwwwwwww! How sweet! gasp What happens next!? Review if ya wanna know!

Lol, I do love getting reviews, don't misjudge me.


	10. Confessions?

Chapter Ten  
Confessions?

_This is my confession!  
__-Usher "Confession" _

Rinoa closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "I don't think I heard you right." She whispered as she looked back to Quistis.

Quistis nodded with a small smile, "You heard me right, I said Seifer." Rinoa's eyes widened as she took a step back. Quite contrary Selphie let a sigh of relief and laughed, resulting in Rinoa and Quistis to eye her oddly.

"Whew! I thought you said slicer, I thought… gee that wouldn't be a very long relationship." She relaxed and smiled. Although preoccupied on the fact that her biggest secret had been let out she deep down wondered if Selphie really had misheard her or just wanted to lighten the mood.

"I don't understand… when did this all happen?"

Quistis turned from Selphie back to Rinoa who had a concerned look on her face. Selphie gave a wide smile and held her hands in fists by her face. "Yeah Quisty! Don't leave out ANY details!"

"Selphie!" Rinoa remarked hastily.

Innocently, Selphie turned and shrugged at Rinoa. "What? Isn't Quisty allowed to like someone?" Rinoa squinted her eyes.

"Of course, but you're not at all bothered by who it is she likes?"

"Should I be? I mean we all have our baggage you know." She winked and turned back to Quistis with interest.

"How many people can have baggage that includes controlling the Galbadian Army twice, threatening Esthar, and releasing Sorceress Adel?"

"If anything Rinoa," Quistis began returning Rinoa's attention to her, "I thought you would understand where this all came from." She crossed her legs and arms and bowed her head slightly.

"Yeah Rin, you liked Seifer a lot once." Selphie thought aloud turning her head a bit. Rinoa flushed red and waved a hand before her face.

"Just keep talking Quisty."

Quistis inhaled deeply and began speaking; _this is one tale. _"Three years ago…"

oooo

Mina was intently disturbed, all Seifer would vocalize since he passed out was Quistis. Who was she? A teacher, teachers have huge impacts on their student's lives right? There was nothing to worry about.

Seifer held his eyes closed tightly, straining as he whispered something. Almost instantly, Mina knelt to his ear and listened closely. "Don't go," the words shot Mina in the heart as she rested a hand on Seifer's shoulder. A grip appeared about it as it gently pulled her hand to Seifer's face. "Don't go Quistis."

Upon hearing the word Mina began to try to pull away from Seifer's grip, he tightened it until finally Mina with one last jerk freed herself from his strength. She fell back a few feet and looked to her sleeping boyfriend.

The question began to eat her increasingly, Mina decided to ignore it and opened her Timber Maniacs. She flipped to a very bright golden page that clearly said.

STAR SeeD ARTICLE

Seifer Almasy vs. Squall Leonhart

Mina lost her breath in shock; she immediately dug into the words reading with interest. The article compared and contrasted Seifer and Squall from childhood. They were both orphans and both brought to Balamb Garden. Seifer was a tough person and had many fear him for his strength and attitude. Squall was known for being strong but never used his strength on other students.

It surprised Mina that she learned more about Seifer's past in one article than two years of dating him. The article continued to examine why Seifer never made SeeD. SeeD was meant to destroy the sorceress; Seifer's dream was to serve one. It was almost as though his body didn't let him pass the test.

The article ended saying Seifer left Balamb Garden over four years ago during the reign of Sorceress Edea. He was seen again there after Ultemicia's death but left very soon afterward. The last paragraph was a personal opinion about the topic of the article by the author.

_Seifer and Squall were the basis of my childhood. We were all in the same orphanage, ended up in the same Garden, and from there kept growing. Although childhood was not a happy time for me, I'd gladly live it again knowing those two are there. I wish the best of luck to Squall and to his love of his life Rinoa, and for Seifer, I plead all of you who have angst against him to forgive him. _

_--Quistis Trepe _

_Timber Maniacs_

Mina thought her heart had come to a halt as her eyes went over the author's signed named repeatedly. How could this all be happening on the same moment? Seifer muttering her name, seeing this article…

Without thinking, Mina ripped the article from the magazine and tore it to shreds. She would never let Seifer set eyes on it.

oooo

"…When Squall came, I swore not to leave Seifer, but I never had to sacrifice anything. Seifer came in the end. In Garden I lied to Headmaster Cid and told him I was to blame, I didn't face Seifer once the entire time I was there. I thought I had lost sight of him, and I would never see him again when I reached the train station…"

"KEEP GOING QUISTY!" Selphie, sitting on her knees, had her fingernails digging into her thigh and a huge grin on her face. Quistis laughed and nodded.

"I left him there, Selphie… I was too worried, too afraid that I wasn't really in love. I'd be revolving my life around something that only existed in the desert." Her voice lowered in speed tremendously as she took deeper breathes as though to stall her story. A small tear trickled from her eye, "Now I see how wrong I was… but I can't do anything about it."

Selphie jumped to her feet and clapped, "Wow that was awesome! Say it again!"

The three girls stood together in the darkness outside of the town. Rinoa smiled and patted Quistis, "You don't know where he went?"

A small sigh escaped Quistis, "How can I know?" More tears came down. Selphie looked alarmed and gulped.

"Oh Quisty don't cry we'll figure something out!" She said comfortingly. Quistis laughed slightly hoping it would cover her cries.

Rinoa stood back looking at the sky, suddenly she clapped her hands and smiled. "Quistis! Seifer joined the Alumni program right? Well Balamb Garden is bound to have the information of where those students go. We can trace where Seifer went!"

The tears stop coming, instead hope swelled in Quistis. "Do you really suppose…?" She started.

"Just leave it to us, we'll get you all you need." Selphie winked. Rinoa nodded her head in agreement.

"Till then, enjoy the rest of the time we're here, and have fun on your date."

oooo

"_No you were the worst." Quistis snapped as she stood firmly before him._

Seifer groggily opened his eyes to see the sun setting slowly. He sat up and saw Mina in the back coming from her room dressed in a blue gown. Her hair braided and she had a small amount of silver jewelry on.

"Oh you're awake." Mina said with a sour hint in her voice.

"Yeah, when are you going to be back?" Seifer muttered massaging his temples. Biting her lip Mina came towards Seifer and smiled kindly. She advanced and came only inches away from Seifer's face.

Seifer gave her an odd look, before he could move away Mina grasped his face and pushed his lips to hers kissing him passionately. After the kiss ended, Mina looked at Seifer slyly, "Tell me again, who's Quistis?" Seifer yanked his head backwards.

"Why is that suddenly such a big deal!?"

"I want to know Seifer, and I've always been honest with you…"

Seifer rolled his eyes, honesty… what honesty? His entire relationship with Mina was based off of alcohol. There is no honesty. He released some air and sighed. "Fine Quistis? She was my teacher. A rookie instructor who lost her job cause I failed my SeeD exam. Now she's a Star SeeD. Good enough for you?"

Mina shook her head, "How close is she to you?"

_I've never been closer with anyone, _with a shrug Seifer responded, "Not very."

"How do you feel about her exactly?"

_I love her… _"I hate her."

"I guess you hear her name because I still feel guilty that she lost her license. That's all." Seifer lied, Mina looked content.

oooo

So close! Hehe, it's not over yet!


	11. A Night on the Town

Chapter Eleven  
A Night on the Town

_I've been waiting for someone like you  
And now you're slipping away…  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
__-Within Temptation "What Have You Done?"_

Quistis confined herself to her room most of that day. If her memory recalled, she never truly went on a date. Nervous as ever she sat before her vanity and stared within its reflection deeply.

She placed her hand upon the cold surface, her eyes searched within it in failure. Where had the Quistis she once knew fled too? Visions of herself three years ago flashed only saddening Quistis more. Releasing a long sigh, she brushed her long golden locks feeling its presence on her shoulders and back. Pinning her hair was something she had been very accustomed too. At the very least, three years ago… three very long and miserable years ago.

After giving the mirror one last glance and deciding nothing more Quistis could do, she stood and exited her room. She made way to living room and glanced over to her sofa where one small item sat out of place. It gawked at her as though she was a child disobeying her mother. Quistis gulped guiltily and shook her head. Her hand went and scooped the blue membrane off the sofa.

"Nothing would be better, than to stay and wait for you. It's only one night." Her eyes closed to avoid the tears that would ruin her make up. The membrane's gloss reflected her wet eyes. The grip Quistis held grew tighter as a sudden anger came over her. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! JUST COME BACK!"

She thrust the membrane across the room.

"I returned here only since it was my last clue to you. I've waited, how much longer do I have to endure before you return? I cannot go on like this…" Her voice broke, "I just ca—"

A knock sounded at the door interrupting her thoughts. Before Quistis met her feet to answer it, the door swung open and entered Alexston. He wore a sly smile wearing nothing but black. His dark suit was almost devious. He swept to Quistis leaving a trail of sinful smelling cologne.

"Quistis," Alexston breathed, "You look…"

Back on her feet, Quistis brushed herself off and blushed slightly. Her hands stayed simply by her sides upon a white elegant dress that came swaying to her ankles. The dress's shine grew with the light of the room. A string of smooth small pearls was around her neck, and her golden hair that shamed the feel of silk relaxed on her back.

Alexston brought from behind him a bouquet of red roses empathizing Quistis' blushing cheeks as he handed them to her. "Alexston, they're beautiful."

"Only half as beautiful as you." Alexston breathed, suddenly near Quistis. She felt his breath on her cheeks as she shifted away. She placed the roses away steadily and felt her hand's movement interrupted. Alexston hand hers clasped within his. "Shall we go?"

oooo

Another issue of Timber Maniacs arrived at Seifer's apartment. Mina bought it herself in order to rip out Quistis' article the moment it came in the premises. The initial reason for the magazine, still not been published, Seifer trying to be kind would still insist on bringing the cursed magazines.

Angrily Mina tore the thin paper shred by shred hearing the satisfying sound of tears as the slips gracefully fell to the ground. Like colorful confetti, the article littered the ground. To her surprise, the article didn't even mention Seifer. It was an interview with some girl whose name Mina didn't remember, or care about.

"_I hate her."_

To be honest, Mina never needed a reason to suspect Quistis. She had no fault in the matter at all. Seifer was guilty, secretive and sly. Mina was determined to find out who Quistis truly was and what the connection between Seifer and her was.

"What the hell…"

Shakily Mina jumped from her seat on the sofa and turned to Seifer who stood behind her half dressed. He eyed the torn paper oddly. "Was that the article about you?"

Normally, a girl in this kind of situation would have been clever enough to fib and let Seifer deem whatever necessary to explain his girlfriend's abnormal actions. However, Mina was vain about the article that would be written about her to lie now.

"It was rude things about the Sorceress. I know that bothers you baby." Mina smiled wickedly as she slid towards Seifer. Her arms wrapped around him slyly as she gazed into his eyes with a seducing look. "I wouldn't want a silly magazine insulting you." She attempted to meet lips only to be pushed aside.

"I don't care, you didn't have to do that. Plus, Odine might have liked it." Seifer shrugged and stalked off to his room leaving Mina in the room, semi victorious.

oooo

Walking on the streets at Timber had a very different look with an escort. Quistis looked at the ground the entire time.

"I hope you're in the mood for dancing."

The entire walk, Alexston had been narrating the plans he had for the two of them. Quistis had her eyes glued to her feet only thinking of the lonely blue shawl sitting at home.

"Quistis?"

Closing her eyes to reflect, Quistis heaved a great sigh. "I'm terribly sorry." Warmth overcame her wrist as Alexston gripped it.

"You can relax, I'm not going to eat you." He whispered into her ear. The voice smooth glided to her mind. Her shoulders eased as Alexston raised her hand and continued forward. The rest of the walk was carried out in silence, but a comforting one, the presence of Alexston's hand still resting on Quistis' wrist.

Near the hotel, a restaurant, well known to tourists, yet highly ignored by civilians stood awaiting Quistis and Alexston. It had elegant doors with curving silver handles at the front and host to open it for them. He smiled politely and brought them to a table dimly lit by candlelight. The smells of good cuisine filled the air, the candles too let off a sweet scent of assorted flora. What did not linger from Quistis was the smell of cologne.

"Would you care to dance?"

Quistis found herself in a daze once again. Why was it becoming so difficult to pay attention to him? With guilt in her eyes, she raised her view to Alexston who had his eyes out on the dance floor with its smooth surface that's shine reflected the several candles about the dining area.

_I wonder… if you did become a SeeD Seifer, would you have asked me to dance? _For this moment, Quistis answered her own question. She took Alexston's hand but found herself in Seifer's arms. The first genuine smile that night, touched her lips.

oooo

Seifer sat lazily against the wall in Odine's computer room. Trepe purred loudly in his lap. It wasn't so much that Seifer didn't want to stand, Trepe just happened to be surprisingly heavy and viscous to unarmed personnel.

"Zat iz a ztupid exuze. Ze cat iz on me! Oh no! Vat ever will I do!"

Chuckling evilly, Seifer raised a daunting eyebrow towards Odine. "I'd like to see you try to get him off of me. I dare you."

Odine shrugged, not threatened or challenged by Seifer's taunt. Bored with the doctor's reaction Seifer leaned his head back relaxed and considered the day's events. Mina's behavior with the magazine was curious. Seifer couldn't even imagine himself ripping anything so savagely. If the magnet and seeker for trouble himself could say it, it showed Mina obviously had some issues.

_But this is work, who cares about Mina? _

"Hey doc, can you have someone buy a copy of the latest Timber Maniac? My girlfriend said there's an article about the Sorceress. She was pretty damn upset about it. I wanna know what's in there."

"I'm buzy. Ve all have better things to do than your zilly errands."

"Just have someone do it." Seifer repeated stroking Trepe slowly, tenderly, and lovingly. A grin came across his lips. Unlike his many looks of mischief, he simply looked happy.

oooo

After several dances on the floor, Quistis sat to dine with Alexston enjoying the delicious cuisine. Truly, that restaurant was the only place in Timber you would find that had no Galbadian influence. Alexston ordered fancy wine and toasted.

Quistis tilted her head flirtatiously, ate, drank, and danced. Her hand crawled over her escorts. The first bottle of wine finished with Quistis engulfing the majority of it. Dancing continued. To Quistis' memory, so did the drinking.

When Alexston offered desert Quistis insisted they shared. When the dish arrived, she insisted that she be fed.

It was upsetting that Alexston knew very well Quistis intoxicated only carried out the maneuvers that she did. Her flirting went on ceaselessly. She moved closer and closer, and didn't pull away.

After desert, Alexston couldn't care less about sobriety. His dream had finally come true, Quistis wanted to be with him.

"Let's leave," Quistis uttered and concluded with a kiss on the cheek. Caught off guard, Alexston coughed in shock. He blinked several times. He'd pray for this moment to come. Quistis pulled at his arm irritated, with Alexston acknowledging this he had no time to think.

"Right behind ya babe."

Quistis continued to pull Alexston. She leaned back with her grip weak on Alexston's wrist giggling. Once she lost her balance, she toppled on him, her hands gently against his lanky front.

Another drunk chuckle slipped her lips as she looked at Alexston, "What are you waiting for. Let's leave!"

Alexston called for a cab and seated Quistis inside. She sat smiling and laughing away with her hands in Alexston's lap and her head pressed on his shoulder. The only response Alexston gave was a small kiss on Quistis' forehead.

The cab came to a stop in front of Quistis' small home. It left sharply after the two exited, leaving Quistis and Alexston alone. Very alone. The wind howled sending night messages. The clouds hung darkly in the sky.

Although the environment was cold and loathsome, Alexston had his eyes on one thing. Quistis had her arms spread wide as she twirled clumsily about. She tripped and fell in Alexston's arms. He stared with his ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I smell rain… hic"

Sure enough, as the words escaped her mouth droplets hit Alexston's head. Instead of trying to rush to the door, Quistis kept twirling in the streets. This left Alexston puzzled as ever.

"What're you… doing?"

Quistis stopped, and looked to Alexston sadly. She forced a grin and giggled. "It's raining!" She grasped Alexston's hand pulled him out to street laughing.

oooo

R/R!


	12. Reality of Romance

Chapter Twelve  
Reality of Romance

_Single life, is for me…  
__With the fine company  
__-Sarina Paris "Single Life"_

Quistis stopped, and looked to Alexston sadly. She forced a grin and giggled. "It's raining!" She grasped Alexston's hand pulled him out to street laughing.

"Dance with me!" She twirled her hands loosely enclosed with Alexston's. She hiccupped, giggled, and suddenly found herself against Alexston's chest. She looked up at him weakly. Her eyes strained to keep them open. "Don't stop," escaped her hoarsely. Alexston nodded, kept moving across the wet ground while Quistis followed his unorganized method of movement.

Alexston spread his arm out and Quistis, still holding his hand, was across the road. The wind blew softly. Her eyes looked tranquilly at the figure holding her wrist. She gently twirled back into his arms. She elevated her head and pressed her lips against his.

oooo

_Can't depend on the doctor for anything!_ Seifer grumpily made way for his home. Thunderclouds overhead hovered dauntingly threatening rain. Depending on how long it would take the rain to actually fall was unclear, the rain was as unpredictable as a Marlboro who hadn't attacked with 'bad breath' in several turns.

If the rain did start falling, the hover rides would close and Seifer would have to walk across half the city to get home. The mall was not a great deal further, but the crowds there never died. Seifer sighed in surrender and took the first hover ride home.

The ride was quick and steady. No one else shared the ride, to Seifer's relief, and so he was left alone to collect his thoughts. Not like he didn't have enough time in the day to do that. He stared at the tall penthouse before him. As his skull was strained vertically, a rain drop came directly in his eye. He blinked and threw his head down. Realizing the rain was coming Seifer quickly jumped into the building.

"Seifer!"

Inside, to Seifer's complete awe, was Mina standing with a stack of Timber Maniacs, current edition. The pages were slashed and had shreds trying to escape the heavy stack.

Seifer couldn't take anymore or this mystery, what the hell was wrong with Mina!? "What are you doing?!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the main hall.

Mina lost her grip on the magazines and they toppled on the ground in a loud slapping mess. Her eyes welled as she jumped into his arms and broke into wailing cries. Seifer didn't return her embrace, rather waited impatiently for her reply.

The only lie to explain her behavior was simple, "IT WAS MY ARTICLE I HATE IT!"

oooo

Alexston wrapped his arms around Quistis as tightly as he could, almost as if he was trying to hold the moment so it could never slip away. If Quistis tried to breakaway, she would find certain difficulty. Alexston began slipping away from the road to the shade of Quistis' apartment's porch.

As the rain came clear off his head, Alexston loosened his grip hesitantly and took himself away from the embrace. He stared into Quistis' sapphire eyes and sighed. "Quistis, I can't do this. You're not even conscious of what your doing."

As it were, Quistis wasn't exactly standing straight for she fell again onto Alexston. A bit shocked, Alexston held Quistis and managed to open her front door with her in his arms. He gently rested her on a couch, her head finding its way on a blue membrane. Alexston released a miserable sigh, slid down to the ground, and placed his fist on his forehead.

"Damnit."

Quistis turned her head slowly and listened to Alexston's angry mutter.

"What kind of prank is this? I finally have a date, she finally kisses me, and what she's drunk!? Damnit it to hell!" He punched the floor beside him. "And what am I doing? I'll be here in Timber and sooner or later she'll be with that damn Squall."

Blinking widely in shock, unsure of what to say, Quistis sat up. "Squall?" She leaned over in attempts to face Alexston, before her tipsiness got the best of her and she tumbled to the ground beside him. Alexston immediately leapt to her aide sitting her comfortably beside him.

"Yeah, I know. You're in love with Squall." He uttered sadly.

"I am not!" Quistis snapped more conscious than she had earlier let on.

"No need to hide it Quistis, I know. The secret's out."

Angrily Quistis swept to her feet and with two hands grabbed Alexston's face. She looked into his bright eyes the color of the ocean. Her stern gaze slowly dissolved. They softened and relaxed. She curled her knees and sighed, "I don't love Squall… pardon, I he's very special to me but—"

Alexston touched the hands on his cheeks. Quistis' hand quivered under his gentle warmth. Slowly his fingers curled around hers as he pulled her forward. "I love you Quistis, why can't you love me back?" He kissed her finally at peace that she was indeed sober.

Quistis didn't break away, but didn't come any closer than she was. Her back stiffened and her cheeks became wet. Alexston pulled away to see crystal tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

"I can't. I pretended to be drunk so I wouldn't felt guilty." She coughed and kept her view on the ground. "But I can't do that to him." Her lower lip shook rapidly. "I can't love you Alexston, I still love him."

oooo

"Mina, it's just one article. Who really reads the Timber Maniacs anyways?" Seifer picked up an issue with boredom. "This is crazy. You have been acting like a lunatic for days. What's with you?"

Mina, still snuggled tightly in Seifer's arms only muzzled closer to him. "It's nothing. I've just been losing it since the article. It's not fair… I'm a great singer, right baby?"

"Yeah, of course you are." Seifer said with his attention now averted to the magazines. What simple words could do to a person?

My mighty knight Seifer, go retrieve the Lunatic Pandora from the depths of the sea 

_As you wish, Ultemicia_

He patted Mina kindly as he tried to pull away. "Let's get these thrown away." Mina nodded and wiped her cheeks bending over to pick the shreds from the ground. A hidden grin sinisterly placed on her face away from Seifer's eyes.

oooo

"That's it boys. I wave the white flag. NO more going after Quistis. She wants to be with—"

"Who'd you say she fancied, Aurozoth?" Kyte asked in wonder playing with his glass.

Alexston pulled harder on his tie and took another gulp from his drink. "I don't know, I thought it was Squall. I don't care anymore."

"Fat chance Alex, you got crazy written all over your face. You're not over her not yet." Lear patted Alexston's long back. "It's alright man. The heart is a complex thing."

"Save it for your next Women Unite meeting Yate." Kyte hissed with a bitter stare towards Lear. He returned his gaze to Alexston, "I will see to it that Aurozoth's night isn't wasted. Come on man, the night is young and you're bloody drunk. Let's get you a lass." He gripped his shoulder and pulled him off his seat from the bar.

"I'm not drunk, and Quistis was not drunk. I could have been with her… she didn't care. I'm the damn gentleman who screwed this all up." Alexston mumbled as his head hung from his shoulders.

"Put a sock in it and throw that sappy expression off your face before I slap you Aurozoth. Plenty of ladies would love a date with you and for Pete's sake you're going to get one of them!"

The bar was showered in a shade of blue. The guests all veiled in its dark color, dancing between tables, embracing young love in the corners, and some drinking their sorrows at the bar and booths.

You could smell the strong liquor down the block. Everyone fiddled with their drinks, laughing, and enjoying life. Heat filled the room as several people were toppled inside to enjoy their night as well.

Determined and mainly annoyed Kyte Pantelemon was going to find his friend an escort. His hand was firm against the shoulder Alexston's smooth black suit as he shoved him through the masses. His eyes were keenly looking through the crowds. Alas, he spotted two girls at a table smiling and gossiping about.

"Pardon me, it seems that you two fine ladies seem alone." Kyte stepped before Alexston and leaned against the table. "Won't you let my friend and I join you?"

The girl nearest to Kyte burst out laughing. "Who talks like that anymore!" She held her hand to her mouth and laughed ceaselessly. Kyte threw her a disgusted look.

"Finding harm in gentlemen now are we? Well aren't you women just the fickle ones. Always complaining and jittering about how men aren't proper enough for you and now one walks along and you josh about him? What rudeness! This is absurd, I will not stand here and waste my time with the likes of you!" Kyte banged the table throwing the other girl out of the daze she was in. She blinked and turned her head.

"Juli?" Her friend echoed. The girl raised herself up, ignored Kyte and her friend and walked straight to Alexston. She tapped his shoulder causing Alexston to look and make eye contact.

"I'm Juliana." She spoke softly so only Alexston could hear her. With the gentle grace of her arm, she stroked Alexston's arm kindly and whispered, "If I there's one thing I know, it's little-miss-feisty is about to have a duel so let's get out of here." Her fingers gripped his arm as she pulled and tugged him out.

Alexston couldn't see Juliana through the crowds, rather he only felt her hand wrapped around his wrist leading him through the masses. Fresh cool night air swept him as he found himself in the back alley.

"I'm sorry, you might not find your friend again tonight—" Juliana bit her lip guiltily, to her surprise she was interrupted by Alexston's laughter. He wrapped his arms about his abdomen and clutched hard. Raising an eyebrow, Juliana advanced slowly towards Alexston. "Are you okay?"

"No—" Alexston stopped for air from his laughing and then continued again managing only to cough a few words, "No I'm not okay at all."

"Then why are you…?"

"Laughing?"

Juliana had large teddy brown eyes, right now full of concern and worry. She twiddled her painted nails about each other and gulped.

Alexston wiped his eyes of the few tears he cried. "I'm so sorry, it's just that—"

"You're crazy…?"

"No, no!"

After regaining composure, Alexston placed his hands on Juliana's shoulders. "No, I'm so sorry it's just been this night's been awful." This did not change the look on Juliana's face. "I know I sound crazy but basically it's funny that tonight wouldn't have been such a wreck had I just listened to my friends and well, go out with someone else. Some pretty girl like you."

Juliana's lip moved, and suddenly she was in a fit of giggles as well. Alexston gasped, "You too?"

"No, no!" Juliana chuckled, "It's just… you're crazy!" Now Alexston had the blank stare. Realizing this, Juliana chimed in, "but still… I like you. They say handsome guys are too good to be true and hey, they're right. Look how nuts you are."

"Y-yeah," Alexston rubbed his head small giggles escaping him. "I am! Well at least I really seem it." Before he laughed again he blinked, "You said you liked me?"

Juliana nodded she stopped laughing and tugged on her soft brown hair gleaming like caramel behind her ear. "I do. I don't know why. I guess that makes me as crazy as you!" She paused hesitantly, "Do you think we could meet up again?"

Alexston took a step back, "We could, but I don't want too." Juliana stood flabbergasted at his reply. Shaking his head he continued, "Look, you're great and… really pretty. I mean we could have a lot of fun laughing about how crazy we are and all…" He coughed to change to a more serious tone. "But, I think it'd be unfair to you. You see, I'm in love. Not like anything's coming of it yet but I—"

Before he could say, another word Juliana pressed a finger to his lips. "You know what? I completely understand."

For the first time ever Alexston did too.

Her eyes gazed into his compassionately, "I won't ask you to go into detail. Let's just say I've walked that path too—" She turned on her heels elegantly and pulled the door open. "If you happen to change your mind, I live in the house right by the Timber Maniacs." She turned her head and winked, "I have a feeling we may meet up again. I don't have too many feelings like this so it must be special."

"Wait!" Alexston reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Shouldn't you know my name?"

"Eager to meet again I see," Juliana giggled, "Sure. I'd love to know your name."

"I'm Alexston, Alexston Aurozoth. Writer for the Timber Maniacs." He winked

Waving flirtatiously Juliana stepped into the pub eyeing Alexston outside. "Nice to meet you, Alexston."

oooo

It was late night, the time when young couples ruled the streets. Children slept, elderly relaxed and the rest of the population partied as though there were no responsibilities.

Quistis sat before her window in her front living room recalling what had happened.

A Memory:

"_I still love him." _

_Alexston stood up in anger. "When will you see him again? What's wrong with you Quistis? Why throw water on a good thing!?" He grabbed Quistis by her shoulders and held her tight. Slightly shaking her he tried to meet her eyes. "WE'RE a good thing! You and me, why can't you let go of him? I'll be your everything Quistis! Just be with me! Forget him!"_

_Quistis faced him and closed her eyes slowly. "Forget about me. Is that easy for you?" Alexston dropped his grasp on her shoulders and stormed to the door._

"_Fine! I will forget about you! By then, you'll forget your guy and then we'll be there miserable and alone. I hope you'll be happy then!" He slammed the door behind him. _

She pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed, "Please Hyne… don't tell me I've lost such a dear friend…" What could she expect? Alexston would undoubtedly be angry. Angry, cold, and who knows he may just stop and leave her be… in all aspects.

oooo

Thank you again as always Sidalee and Mintaka!

By the by, chapter 18 is THE chapter. Hope you bear with me till then!


	13. Disappearance From The Face Of The Earth

Chapter Thirteen  
Disappearance from the Face of the Earth

_Never stop hoping  
__Need to know where you are  
__But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart  
__-Within Temptation "Somewhere"_

oooo

"Alex?" Lear asked curiously as the three men walked home from the bar. Oddly enough, Alexston had a wide smile on his face.

He gazed over to Lear, smiled dumbly, and chuckled, "Yeah?" He replied while pulling a bit more against his already lose tie. Lear's head jerked back and raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much."

Kyte placed a hearty hand on Alexston's shoulder and shook him a small amount. "How'd it go with your lass out in back? Don't play fool I saw you." He said playfully patting the place, his grip was.

"Really? You actually did hook up with someone?" Lear's eye glinted with hope as he look to Alexston happily.

The rain started to pelt softly again as Alexston held his hand out. A single drop fell into his hand as he looked at it his face slowly transforming to a more sullen look. "Nope, I didn't hook up with anyone. I just know—"

Suspense was held in the air as Kyte and Lear looked at Alexston earnestly awaiting the rest of the sentence.

"I, I don't want to give up on Quistis yet. You can't give up love. Not that quickly." He pushed back his hair and glanced back at his friends. "But I know, even if I do I can move on." A shine in his eye twinkled as he winked. The rain came and hit his cheek making it look as though there was a single teardrop on him. He gently pressed a finger to it and stared at his wet finger, "Thanks guys,"

Lear and Kyte's mouth were open with awe.

oooo

Quistis felt ill the next morning. It wasn't the excessive wine, not the mal weather pouring outside, not the soggy breakfast she had, but the event last night.

Alexston's angry face still appeared whenever she closed her eyes. Guilt was under her skin, slowly making its way like a disease about her body. She called in sick at work and refused to go. The entire morning she stayed on her comfortable blanket pondering.

"_WE'RE a good thing! You and me…" _Alexston holding her shoulders, begging her to give up her past. A past she didn't want to forget. She wanted to embrace it… the very reason she lived in Timber now was that it was the last place she saw him.

A memory:

_The hand around her wrist stopped her._

_"Listen, I know there's something between us. I don't know if you're running away from Garden or from me… maybe both but god damnit I have the right to know!" He shouted tightening his grip on her._

The rain's sounded halted. Quistis wearily sat up to see the view from her window. The sun was hidden behind the clouds but the rain had settled for now. With a small grin, Quistis sat up and slid off her bed. She dressed herself and pushed her hair back. With that, she walked out of the house.

The cool wind after a shower blew against her face pushing her hair back and sweeping the smell of wet grass into her lungs. She smiled and walked down the street recalling the greatest memory Timber had offered her.

A memory (con't):

_Slowly Seifer came to her, his hand loosened and let go. He embraced her, softly, his face contained a smile as he moved in towards her and placed a kiss on her lips. Before he moved away, he kissed her again deeply. Quistis felt her tears gush from her eyes as her arms went around Seifer. She could feel Seifer's fingers in her hair, his warmth felt so wonderful. Seifer's arms moved to her back, rubbing her gently._

Did Alexston truly think she could forget? To be fair, it had been three years. She blew out hopelessly and walked along. Being with Seifer gave her so much happiness, so much happiness she herself never understood it. Her misunderstanding led to this… this mistake. Wherever Seifer was, she had to find him.

Because…she needed him.

A memory (con't):

The tears stopped pouring and the kiss slowly came to a halt. Seifer moved his face from hers, but just barely. He could still feel her breath on his cheek. Seifer moved to kiss her again, Quistis painfully faced her cheek to him. Seifer chuckled pecking her damaged cheek. "I don't think it's a what if." He said slyly. Quistis breathed in and pulled away. The last thing to break free was her hand, clutched tightly in Seifer's fingers.

"If it's love, then this won't be our last meeting."

"This won't be our last meeting…" Quistis repeated. Her face showed a smile as she quickened her pace. The breeze grew as she rushed through the street. The water splashed against her pants, but she couldn't care less. "This won't be our last meeting!" She called. She stopped finding herself in an alley. She crossed her legs and bent slightly laughing. "I will see him again then." She pushed some hair behind her ear and looked to the sky.

"If it's love, then this won't be our last meeting."

"No, we will meet again." She closed her eyes and smiled gracefully. "I promise."

"Who will ya meet again?"

The voice was bizarrely familiar. Quistis' back stiffened, she kept her arms crossed at her waist and turned around. To her amazement stood Fujin and Rajin.

Fujin's hair had grown to her shoulders, still gray and sleek. She wore a knee high black skirt and pin heeled boots, which looked very painful if she kicked with. Her revealed eye squinted with anger. She turned her head snobbishly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We've found ya! We've been looking for ya, ya know?" Rajin put his large dark hand about his hips and leaned forward as he spoke. He too grew his hair out a bit, tying it tightly behind his head. His sense of fashion hadn't changed much, he still wore what looked like a vest over his chest and jeans, which were a bit more fitting than the bagging pants he used to wear.

Quistis still in shock finally found herself politely smiling. She bowed shortly and put her hand at her waist and with the other she shrugged. "What can I do for you two?"

"SEIFER." Fujin growled shifting her head so that her bangs would cover her patch. She pivoted about so that Quistis could clearly see the silver pad on her arm with the oriental writing.

Quistis could see that Rajin too was wearing his emblem. She shook her head slowly, had her answers been answered? Could Fujin and Rajin tell her where she could find Seifer? Were they here to bring her to him? She put a hand to her chest and took steps toward them. "Yes, yes, what about Seifer?" She pleaded eagerly.

"We want to know where he is, ya know."

As fast as a rock hits the ground, Quistis' heart fell. "You mean—" She breathed in to hide her disappointment, "you don't know where he is?"

"NEGATIVE." Fujin replied still giving a scornful eye. "EXPLAIN!"

"Like Fujin says, we know you know where Seifer is ya know. Let us in on it. We just want to put our posse back together ya know."

Quistis began backing away her hand still on her chest. Seifer's voice echoed in her head.

I came here for you

There's no one else here so just say it!

I don't think it's a what if

"No…" was all that escaped her lips. She shook her head in disbelief and tried to breathe properly. Was fate torturing her?

With a small snap to signal Rajin, Fujin roared, "BELLIGERENT." Rajin nodded and pulled out his paddle. It was long and silver, obviously updated. There were flat ends with stones covering it. Fujin too withdrew her weapon that had grown from a normal blue fiery star to a bush of blue thorns and spikes.

"We didn't want to have to do this ya know." Rajin said. Without another word, he leapt to attack Quistis.

Unfortunately, for her, she was still in a daze dumbfounded. Rajin's blow came ten times as hard due to her shock. She fell clean off her fee and hit the wet stone ground with a loud thud. She finally awoke. Looking about she squinted her eyes. She was still a Star SeeD, and they would pay for that.

Quistis snapped out her golden whip, Save the Queen (she never left the house without it). She cracked it against the ground and swung it towards Rajin. He ducked swiftly along with Fujin.

Oh no! It's been so long since I've needed to fight…

Fujin swung her weapon which flew through the air and deftly attacked Quistis. She knelt for a moment to catch her breath and stood again. This time she came rushing after Fujin and with a crack of her whip, she landed a slash over Fujin's leg.

"IMPRESSIVE." Fujin said, Quistis could only guess she was being sarcastic. Rajin came and whacked her from behind and Fujin spun with her weapon at hand. Quistis fell on the ground; before she could stand, Fujin summoned an Aero.

Quistis gasped out and sat on the ground grabbing at her pounding head. She felt dizzy and weak, her last option available to her… what was it again? She closed her eyes and attempted to recollect her skills. A sly grin came across her face as she stood up hastily and thrust her whip out, "Shockwave PULSAR!"

Rajin and Fujin eyed her oddly. By surprise, two white spheres caged them and floated them into the sky. Quistis watched them leave with victory gleaming in her eyes. She held her hand out again and called, "White wind!" A soft breeze wrapped around her healing her wounds.

After she was healed, Fujin and Rajin returned to the scene and fell weakly to the ground. Fujin shook her head and tried to stand. "FAILURE? NE—"

"Fujin… we lost ya know." Rajin mumbled miserably.

Quistis stood before them and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? Are you two going to explain what this is about? I demand an answer!"

"REUNION."

"Yeah, it's like I said. We just wanted to see Seifer ya know. We hasn't seen him none since we were at Garden. When he came back from that mission with ya, he kinda just disappeared one day. It was the day you left too ya know. No goodbye, nowhere he was going, just gone. We miss him ya know."

The rain started again. As a drop hit Quistis' shoulder, she gazed up at the sky. "Then… you have no idea where he is." Her lip trembled. What was she going to do now? His closest friends didn't know where he was. How would she ever find him? He was one person.

She dropped her weapon and kneeled on the ground. She held a hand to her forehead and sighed as though she was crying. "If you can't tell me where he is… who can?!" She threw her hand to her side and looked at Fujin and Rajin with tense eyes. "You don't understand, if I knew where Seifer was I'd be there with him now. I would be with him this very moment, I LOVE SEIFER!"

Fujin and Rajin exchanged glances of shock. "ROMANCE?" Fujin asked confused.

Quistis calmed down and smiled, "Yes, I said it." She sighed in relief. "I'm sorry… I was hoping when you just showed up, I was hoping you were going to tell me where Seifer was. I can't help you though. I haven't seen Seifer since that day that I left Garden."

Fujin and Rajin slowly came back to their feet, swaying weakly a bit. "Well, we really sorry then ya know. We didn't come for a fight."

Quistis didn't reply.

"FAREWELL." Fujin said as she turned away Rajin with her. They left, leaving Quistis alone to lay in the gloom of the alley.

"…I don't think it's a what if…"

"Seifer, where," Quistis breathed heavily, "where are you!" Her knees fell weakly as she hit the ground holding herself up with her arms. Her hair passed her shoulders as she looked at the wet ground and a dim reflection of herself.

Four years ago she was a strong instructor. Top of her class, rank A SeeD, and the youngest instructor in Garden! Three years ago, she was even stronger! She left her sheltered home with her head high and made herself out in the world without anyone's help!

_Look at me now…_

"Seifer?"

Quistis' head jerked back up as she saw Alexston standing in the rain before her. He was soaked to the bone. His messy hair fell over his forehead as his face showed a look of utmost despair.

"Alexston…" Quistis breathed. She attempted to get up but Alexston already started walking away. "Alexston!" She screamed, "How much did you hear?"

He turned sharply, "I heard it all. What is the worst part is that I thought we were close friends but you couldn't even tell me? Seifer Almasy???"

Quistis held a hand on her chest and thrust the other outward, "How could I tell you? How could I expect you to understand it? Can you? What do you know about Seifer? The news only casts him as a terrible murderer! How did you expect me to come out and tell you?" By now, tears had formed at the edges of her eyes but nothing fell.

Alexston had his back to Quistis again, instead of replying he kept walking further down the road.

"Alexston," Quistis uttered, "Alexston…! ALEXSTON!"

oooo


	14. Breaking Point

Chapter Fourteen  
The Breaking Point

_Oh how I wish, for soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart, lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything  
__--Nighwish, "Nemo"_

oooo

Alexston stopped at the nearest corner and leaned against a wall, his hand twitching as it met the stone. He sighed and looked at the sky. Seifer? Seifer Almasy? When he believed it was Squall, he had the reassurance of Squall being unavailable, away, he knew who Squall was, and he knew where he was. Now who was the adversary of his? The most infamous person in the world…

At one point, Timber praised Seifer for his attempted murder on Vinzer Deling. Behind the backs of all the soldiers, they cheered on end and smiled upon his name. Alexston and his family would say a prayer for him every night. His neighbors admired the complete mysterious stranger who so bravely fought for country that was not his, but simply under injustice. Even today, no one in Timber ever knew Seifer's intentions for attacking Galbadia's former president.

The day they heard of his unofficial death, all of Timber secretly mourned.

His secret fame didn't even die with Edea's coming to power. Her arrival DID bring the death of Deling. Edea was feared, but she was revered just like Seifer. However, in front of the soldiers their faces were blank and voided of all emotions.

His usage of the Lunar Cry that brought hate to his name. Timber no longer could just fear and respect, but they feared and hated. They worried they were next. Still in control of Galbadia and still dependent Timber grew resentful of Seifer. When they separated, they stopped caring.

All these events were recent. Four years this all had occurred. Now once again Seifer had returned to Alexston's life. This time, he could not revere or fear… his body could only hate. A bitter resentment was burning and fueling with every second that he thought of Quistis. Her love, her loyalty, her patience for Seifer; it was all something Alexston would never attain.

" How did you expect me to come out and tell you?"

He didn't want to know, all his curiosity he knew at some point would lead to this self destruction, knowing the enemy you cannot beat. Alexston closed his eyes, as he finally discovered his nemesis.

oooo

Quistis fumbled into the Timber Maniacs building soaked. Water dripped from her fingertips and clothes.

The receptionist looked at her in awe, "Quistis!" She exclaimed rising to her feet. Her eyes traveled up and down observing Quistis' drenched appearance. "Wh-what happened to you?"

"I need to talk to the editor…" Quistis whispered.

oooo

Seifer draped his gray jacket about his shoulders and looked himself in the mirror in a silver robotic frame the stood pinned to the wall of his room.

A few buttons from the top, intentionally loosened, mainly because Seifer knew it drove the doctor crazy. The few spikes and strands of hair that stood from his head stuck in place even though Seifer had smoothed it with his hand several times. With a last look, his thin eyes observed the thick scar across his face. A hand went over it following the grooves that felt forever cut into him. Taunting forever what he used to be, a gruff feared figure in Balamb, a person who would follow a sorceress to the depths of hell if it would be enough to deem him a knight, a murderer if need be.

His eyes closed as he remembered Quistis.

A memory:

"You maniacal, idiotic, jealous, blood shedding, ASSHOLE!" She shouted proudly to the sky and trotted further to her cave leaving Seifer to wallow in the cold night with nothing to accompany him but dead Cactaurs and sand sprinkled bedrock.

A sly chuckle escaped between his lips. "If only you could see me now Quistis."

"Now what if I still wasn't very impressed?"

Seifer turned around slowly seeing Quistis sitting with her feet planted firmly on the ground, her back straight and her hands neatly in her lap. Her condescending eyes looked straight at him sharply.

"I haven't drunk a thing in two days." He said sarcastically as he approached the figure. He placed a hand beside her causing him to haunch over. With his other hand he grasped Quistis' chin and looked her straight in the eye, "So where did you come from?"

She raised an eyebrow glinting her blue eyes at him. "I'll always be here, surely you know that."

Seifer squinted his eyes at her in a clever way, "Wish my luck to get through one more day then."

"Wouldn't dream of it Seifer." She leaned her way out of his grip and shot him a matter-of-fact grin.

Seifer stepped aside and stood prominently in front of her with his arms at his side. "Now I know it's not you. The Quistis I know wouldn't say that." He raised his eyebrows at her in a flirtatious manner. "My imagination is growing too creative, don't you agree?"

She nodded as she pushed some hair behind her ear slowly dissolving away.

With a soft chuckle, Seifer turned around and faced the door.

A memory:

_Sitting restlessly on the red couch in the center of the room there sat Mina piecing something toge_

_"I wish you all luck." Quistis bowed her head at Squall, Zell, and Seifer. Zell and Squall took nothing of it but Seifer, who was now participating in his third SeeD exam, shook his head._

_"Instructor," He started with his cunning voice, "I hate it when people wish me luck." Fujin and Rajin snickered behind him. With his arms out Seifer continued, "Save it for some who need it will ya?" He winked at his instructor._

_Quistis looked at him curiously and faced him. "Okay," She breathed in heavily. "Good luck Seifer!"_

The doors opened quickly with a small whisper. Sunshine poured through the crystal windows surrounding the main room. Seifer stretched out his arms in a relaxed manner and walked forward calmly.

ther on the table. Her fingers moved almost automatically across the smooth surface of the glass sofa table.

She hadn't changed yet, she sat with one arm propped on her knee to hold her head up wrapped only in silken maroon robe. She faced Seifer with a weary smile as he approached.

"What're you doing?" Seifer asked sounding very much unconcerned, but more bothered by the mess of ripped paper on the table before her.

Mina stood and looked at Seifer with gentle eyes and laughed slightly. She hesitantly took a step before him and held a hand out. Her fingers softly stroked his cheek. Her warmth was soothing for most men but for Seifer he was getting annoyed quickly.

"Seifer," She started in nothing higher than a small whisper. The hand on his face moved to the back of his head as Mina pulled herself to Seifer and kissed him hard. Seifer raised an eyebrow and hesitantly put an arm around Mina.

Mina moved away as tears formed in her eyes. "Right now, you just kissed me." Her gaze fell and she sighed, "Look how hard that was for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seifer snapped irritatbly.

"I don't know how long it's been since I've actually come to realization that all this time you look into my eyes and see some other woman. I keep returning to that first night we were together. The things you said didn't make much sense, but I ignored it."

Seifer raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Mina I don't know what you're talking about but I'm leaving for work." With that, he took a few steps towards the door on the other side of the room.

"She's in Timber, Seifer."

A sudden hush captivated the area. Seifer came to a full stop, for a moment he thought his heart did as well. He turned to face Mina a yard away and opened his mouth unsure of what was going to come out. "How do you know?"

Mina smiled a painful smile. "You're listening to me?" You're actually paying attention to me? Well sit down here and listen if you want to hear the rest Seifer."

Obediently, yet in a stubborn fashion Seifer sat himself at the seat opposing Mina.

"Tell me who Quistis is and I'll tell you what I know."

oooo

"Are you ill Quistis? Of course you are you called in sick, wha—"

Quistis pushed a wet lock behind her ear and returned her gaze to the chief editor of the Maniacs. The man who fortunately gave her the job she has now two years ago.

"I said I must resign sir, please understand."

"I will not! On what grounds are you leaving?"

"Why question me on the matter?"

The editor stood up and paced about. "Quistis, I haven't the slightest what has been happening in your free time but I refuse to loose my best columnist because of it!"

He came and leaned on the front of his desk directly in front of Quistis, "You must be stressed. Listen, why don't you take some time off, as much as you want. Clear your head, take a vacation. Come back when you feel better. There's no need to take any rash decisions."

Quistis raised her head curiously at the editor. "Do you think that'd be wise? What if I don't come back?"

"I trust you will. Hopefully that is all I need."

Damn him and his accurate clairvoyance.

"Alright, a few weeks then. Maybe, I do just need some time away from Timber."

"That's my girl. You go on home now. Take a train, no need to walk in this weather."

oooo

Mina looked at Seifer. She knew the truth of the mystery of the name Quistis wouldn't be something she actually intended on being comforting.

"I told you, now you share."

"Well, Seifer. I didn't think a man had it in him to stay loyal to someone for so long." Mina stood and with her standing, she revealed two issues of Timber Maniacs that she had been sitting on.

"She writes for the Timber Maniacs, Seifer. They'll know where to find her." She pressed the issues to his chest and looked at him with mourning eyes. "Go and finish your love story, someone deserves to have a happy ending."

She released her hold on the magazines and stepped away. Seifer watched her walk away from the corner. "I'll be gone by the time you come back from work." She stated as she stood before her bedroom door.

"Mina," Seifer called not facing her directly. Mina turned around lazily and nodded. "Thank you." He finished.

Those were the last words Seifer would ever speak to Mina Theron.

---------------

YEAY! She gone, oh yeah yeah yeah.


	15. A True Mission

Chapter Fifteen  
A True Mission

_You'll find your way back down  
__And I'll keep the area clear, please clear the area  
__When you find your way back down, in one piece  
__And I'll just be waiting here, right here.  
__--Imogen Heap, "Clear the Area"_

(For the reference, you all should check these songs out, yes I DO HAVE AMAZINGLY GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC.)

oooo

"Rinoa? It's me Quistis. I just wanted to ask if you and Selphie managed to find something about—"

"Oh Quistis, I'm sorry. I've tried everything. Headmaster Cid won't let us anywhere near his files. Seifer is considered 'classified information'. You see, ever since Galbadia's declaration a few years back the Headmaster started noticing hate crimes sprouting."

"Why are they considered hate crimes in Galbadia?" Quistis asked puzzled.

"They're probably not, but the majority of the hate crimes are in Balamb, some in Trabia, mainly Trabia Garden students."

Quistis's grip on the receiver loosened as it began to slip from her hands.

"Selphie tried breaking in the other night, she's not very good at that kind of job though—" Rinoa continued.

A sudden thought flashed through Quistis' mind. She re-gripped the phone. "Rinoa, do you know when Fujin and Rajin left Garden?"

"Fujin and Rajin…? Well, that happened so long ago. They said they wanted to graduate, but they left shortly after—" Rinoa stopped to think.

"After? After what?"

"Come to think of it, they left after Galbadia's Declaration against Seifer. Around the time that hate crimes became popular around Balamb and the Garden." Rinoa finished her voice sounding surprised.

Quistis leaned back and thought for a moment, "What kind of things did people do in these… hate crimes?"

"Nothing actually harmful, Seifer wasn't ever around. It was mostly vandalism stating that Balamb should take the same stance that Galbadia is taking. I can't say where Seifer may be Quisty. He probably isn't in Balamb, Galbadia, or Trabia…" Rinoa faded off sounding as though she left something out.

"But?" Quistis asked hastily.

"Well, to be honest Quistis all those nations are expanding so quickly that it seems so easy for anyone to just kind of… hide. But if you do cross out those places, that leaves Seifer in either Dollet, FH, or Esthar."

"Cross Esthar out as well Rinoa, there's not a chance that he'd be in the country he actually declared war over." Quistis sighed and fell back in her chair.

"Who knows? I don't hear anything from Esthar that doesn't involve that railroad with FH. Squall hasn't been there in awhile either. Maybe next time he goes he can ask them what they think of him there?"

"No need Rinoa, there's just no point. Even if by some miracle he was in Esthar it would have been just as simple to find him if he were in an abandoned mountain range in the Centra. Esthar is enormous, I wouldn't know where to start searching."

"The army?"

"Drop it."

"Al-right, listen Selphie and I will keep searching. We'll get the guys on it too if you're okay with it."

"Thank you Rinoa, send my love to everyone."

With that, Quistis put the phone away and sighed heavily.

oooo

Seifer walked like zombie, without any control of his feet as he zoomed into Odine's laboratory. He marched straight up to the computer room ignoring Trepe that had eagerly awaited Seifer's arrival.

"Doc, I'll do anything you ask but I need a favor." He said flatly.

Dr. Odine and his assistant turned to Seifer and exchanged confused glances. "I vould azk what ze favor iz, but the earlier comment you zaid zoundz zo good I don't care." Odine said in complete awe.

The assistant shook his head and bowed respectfully. "What the doctor should ask however is, what is it you need."

Shaking his head thoughtfully the doctor exclaimed, "Right, right! It iz ezactly az he zayz," He hastily shuffled towards Seifer, leapt and grabbed an ear. "Out viz it you ztubborn child!"

"The hell is this! Let go of me you short freak!" Seifer snapped pulling away from Dr. Odine's grip. He brushed himself off arrogantly and cocked his head downward to the short doctor. "If you're done doing useless and stupid tactics of revenge I'll tell you."

"Yez, yez, juzt out wiz it!" He spat.

"I need a private way to get to Timber, and week or two off." Seifer stated without hesitance. The doctor looked surprised at Seifer's request.

"Zis iz it? Your vish? Very well, zis I can do. When muzt you go?"

"Now."

"Zat I cannot do, zree (3) weekz you do what I zay."

"1 week."

"Two or you do not go at all!"

"A week and I'll even spend it doing your dirty work at the Lunatic Pandora's lab."

Dr. Odine went back to his chair and sat back relaxed. "No one haz been in zat lab for yearz. All zose destruction expiramentz waiting to be finished… very well! You will work zere for a week and finish ze remaining expiramentz zere. If you finish zem early, you can go even sooner."

"And my ride?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"You truly undereztimate the power of Odine! Zat iz ze eazy part! I can call the airzation today and get myzelf a rocket tommorrow to the ruinz of the lunar ztation if I vanted!"

Seifer smiled wickedly as he pulled up a chair. "And what will you get me?"

"A first class helicopter if you vant, Driver included, I hear you can't drive vell." Odine chuckled and leaned back watching Seifer's angry expression.

"Shut it old man!"

" Ah yez, and no more of zese… what do you call zem?"

"Teases sir," The assistant chirped in loyally, "degrading remarks, jokes, ridicules, condescending approaches, insults—"

"ENOUGH!" Odine snapped throwing a dirty look at his assistant. "Yez zat, I don't vant to hear anymore."

Seifer squinted his emerald eyes cunningly. "If I come back from my trip successful I'd kiss your feet."

"And if you don't?"

"I'd be angry enough to rip your fruity clown collar off."

"I vould enjoy vatching you try Almazy!"

"I'd do it now if you weren't promising me a helicopter on call."

"Get out of my zight Zeifer! Go to ze labz now! You cannot leave till zey are done! Do I make myzelf clear?"

Seifer stood and bowed in a mocking way and stepped lightly, "By the way, I'm taking Trepe with me." He disappeared through the doors leaving the doctor alone with his assistant and beeping computers.

"That was rather lenient of you doctor. Weren't you even going to ask him why he wanted to go to Timber?" The assistant inquired.

"I don't need too." Dr. Odine said frankly shuffling to the end of the room. He picked up Seifer's sketchbook.

"Doctor, you're not going to steal credit on that water device of Seifer's are you?"

"I vazn't, but I now I will." The doctor snickered. "Anyvay come here, the sketchbook is completely full!"

The assistant looked puzzled, "But that's impossible I just brought that one a few days ago. Well, is there anything useful in there?"

"Vell, apparently knightz draw very well…" The doctor flipped through the pages. The first few pages were very beautifully drawn sketches of Edea, Adel, and Ultemicia. Those however, only took at max ten pages. The rest of the entire sketchbook was drawings of a certain girl, no sorceress that could come to mind. She had long hair either pinned or knotted in the back of her head, carrying a long whip.

"Correction, zey draw vat zey protect very well, don't you agree?" The doctor winked.

"Who is that young lady sir?" The assistant looked at the drawing carefully without any recognition.

"Not zat idiotic girl he haz. No… zhe'z someone much more special I'm zure."

Dr. Odine stopped at the last page, it was still a drawing of the nameless girl embracing some shadowy character that wasn't well made out, it looked nothing more but scribbles. It looked like a stick figure wearing a jacket, at the bottom of the page in small print it read, "Quistis Trepe."

"Young love, it iz zweet, you zink?"

"Doctor, I didn't realize you had a heart! It's so generous of you to let Seifer off so easily after all his slacking."

"You're making me vant to change my dezcision." Dr. Odine said angrily shutting the sketchbook.

oooo

Quistis shut her suitcase and zipped it along the side. She pushed her hair back and set the case on the ground. Her eyes scanned the room for anything else she might need.

A knock sounded at the door interrupting her thoughts. She turned about quickly and headed speedily to the door. She gripped the doorknob and slowly turned without even checking who was outside.

Alexston stood before Quistis, his umbrella was upside down catching rain behind him. His entire body was wet.

"Alex—" Quistis started.

"Where are you going?" He asked harshly.

Quistis, with a bit of annoyance turned around sharply and headed straight back to her room. She knelt gently by her suitcase and reopened it checking for items that were missing.

"Quistis!"

She quickly came to her feet and faced Alexston with sharp eyes. "I can't live like this anymore Alexston." She whispered coldly. "I have friends that I can't appreciate, I have a job that I couldn't care less for, and I have a life that on a moment's notice I would be willing to give away."

Alexston and her stayed frozen facing each other with serious eyes not even daring to blink.

"I'm not alive anymore Alexston." Her eyes softened as her eyelids concealed her gentle blue irises.

"So what are you going to go? Runaway? I asked where you were going Quistis!"

Before another word was said, Quistis held before Alexston a ticket. It read, International Cruise line. He gave a puzzled look and with a small twitch, his hand rubbed the back of his brown head of hair.

"A cruise?"

"A ride, the only I have."

Quistis returned to her suitcase and sighed softly. "Quistis," Alexston continued kneeling by her, "Where are you going?"

"The one place Alexston, the one place I know I can find solace." She uttered. "The one haven of exile, the place my true self has been chained too."

"DAMNIT QUISTIS!"

With another small movement Quistis brought forth another ticket, it was a train ticket to FH. The railroad had recently reopened. "If you want to know anything else, if you respect me at all, you won't ask me anything else. You will come and say goodbye to me and that's that."

She led Alexston to the front door and pushed him out. Alexston looked at her sorrowfully while the rain pelted him. "Will I ever see you again?"

As she closed the door, Alexston hear one answer, "I don't know."

oooo

Seifer pushed aside the white sheets the covered and protected the numerous models and equipment. Dust filled the air and fell silently on the smooth surfaces about. Trepe, playful as a kitten, chased the falling sheets and rolled around in them.

"Damn it stinks here." Seifer coughed as he pushed a few more sheets aside. He laid his eyes on the full-scale model of the Lunatic Pandora. Unsure of how to react Seifer's fingers went hesitantly to touch it. His fingertips on the cold façade of the model sent shivers, although he made no actual movement.

Retrieve the Lunatic Pandora from the depths of the sea…

Seifer's fingers went around the model as he grasped it tightly. He brought it to eye level and squeezed it with all his power. His strength did not bring any cracks to the model but the edges against his palm cut allowing a thin line of blood to trail his hand. Angrily Seifer thrust the model to the ground with a loud clatter.

Fuming hot with anger Seifer felt his heart race quickly. He breathed in and looked at the simple black prism on the ground. His mind was blazing with memories.

Rinoa crying, "Please Seifer, no more?"

Seifer bidding farewell to Fujin and Rajin, "Well it's been fun guys."

The time Ultemicia used Rinoa to heal him, "Retrieve the Lunatic Pandora from the depths of the sea, my knight."

Squall facing him in battle, "You can't get to us now, you're just another monster to us!"

Edea taking him away from his world, and while she was, the first person who ran after him was…

Trepe gently licked the blood from Seifer's hand and purred gently as he pressed his heavy body against Seifer in a comforting manner.

Quistis

Seifer patted Trepe on the head and knelt down. He showed his palm to Trepe who nuzzled it and poked it with his short tentacles. He growled and the model on the ground and kicked it away. Afterwards he plodded his heavy bodice to a corner and yawned loudly while falling to gentle sleep.

A memory:

_"What they sent only three? And rookie SeeDs?! What's wrong with them! Oh hell with it I'm going to Timber!"_

_Seifer began to storm out of the disciplinary room. Quistis, his supervisor, grasped his shoulder and looked at him sternly._

_"You will do nothing of the sort! You could get killed! This is their mission, not yours!"_

_Angrily Seifer pulled his arm away from his instructor and rushed to the door. As he approached it he looked back to Quistis who had been thrust to the floor, "And even if I died, you wouldn't care now would you dear instructor?" He said in his sickly flirtatious voice._

_Quistis shot back to her feet and followed Seifer who had hurt several other people in the hall. She grabbed his arm and shouted, "I won't leave you Seifer!"_

_"**Follow me to Timber if you dare!" **_

_"I will!" Quistis grunted still holding tightly to Seifer's arm._

Seifer closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, Timber was so close he could taste it.

oooo

Quistis rolled her suitcase by her and she trotted off to the train station in Central Square. Her hair, unpinned, blew in the wind with two long locks on her shoulders with the rest flying gracefully in the wind like golden thread.

She wore nothing but black, her black boots, a short black skirt that reached an inch before her knee, and a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt. Of course, there was one exception; on her shoulders was the blue membrane.

As she arrived to the station, which to her dismay lacked the train, she tapped her foot impatiently looking around for a clock.

"You really are going."

Quistis faced Alexston at her left and smiled cleverly. "Did you expect anything less than what I promise?"

Alexston came close to Quistis and grabbed both her hands making her release grip from her suitcase. He kept her hands at her sides as he looked down to her face, which was confidant and stern. "How can someone like you be dead?"

"I lost my heart." She said firmly.

"How?"

"It was stolen."

"Where you going then?"

"To see if I can find the thief's den. See if my heart is there, waiting for me."

Alexston bent his head down and kissed Quistis. It wasn't as though Quistis hadn't expected it, yet she hadn't embraced it either. She remained as ever still. Instead of trying to enjoy the moment a single small, tear fell from the corner of her eye. She pulled away slowly and looked at Alexston, "If only a kiss was enough to keep me here three years ago."

She broke free and grasped her suitcase as she watched the loud train come and halt before the station. As she made way towards the entrance, Alexston grabbed her wrist making her halt.

"Such a shame I didn't meet you three years ago, maybe you weren't so heartless." Alexston said acidly.

"Nonsense Alexston," Quistis said turning to face him once with a polite smile, "I've always been this way." She jerked her hand free. Tossing her head, she kept advancing toward to the train.

"You're making a mistake leaving Quistis!" Alexston called.

Quistis handed her ticket over to the conductor, stepped into the entrance of the train, and looked back to Alexston, tall lanky looking straight at her. "Leaving this place three years ago was a mistake. My mistake now Alexston, would not be going."

Her eyes half closed in kind, loving way. "I wish you happiness Alexston." The doors of the train shut. The train whistled loudly and with several sounds of steam the train grabbed power and began moving.

Alexston stayed stationary and watched Quistis gradually speed away.

_--_


	16. Without Fail

Chapter Sixteen  
Without Fail

_I traveled miles, miles, and wound up at your door  
I've held you so many times, but somehow—  
I want more_

_--Maroon 5, "She Will Be Loved"_

oooo

A few days passed by quickly. Quistis came to Fisherman's Horizon the day she left Timber. The first luxury cruise was setting sail from there. Quistis had paid much higher than her ticket to strike a bargain with the captain of the ship. He was at unease on the deal but came to agree at Quistis' persistence.

"Ms. Trepe, I am honored you've come aboard this ship however I'm finding it so very difficult—"

Quistis stood straight and uncrossed her arms with a polite smile. "Captain, I completely understand your worries. With this being the ship's first venture, you wouldn't want a rumor of abandoning a passenger. I have here," Quistis pulled a sheet of paper with her signature on it, "a written document quoting our exact accord. If I am not at the said meeting place two days after the understood date of arrival, you're are not held at all responsible."

With a look of victory in her eyes, Quistis took a seat and relaxed, yet kept good posture. "Surely you understand that your services for getting me to said meeting place will be well endowed."

The captain massaged his temple with a much-stressed look. "Yes Ms Trepe, your payment was more than generous of the act that was asked of us—"

"Captain now what seems to be the issue? Legal formalities? This is my own signature. Payment? I've given you plenty. There's nothing left to be queasy about."

With a look a of surrender the captain hung his head, "Very well. I'll have you informed when we arrive to your location. Till then enjoy your stay abroad the S.S. Laguna."

Quistis stood with a smile and shook his head, "But of course I will. It is a grand vessel with a good namesake." She bowed politely and trotted off still leaving the captain unhappy with the agreements.

The plan was simple, when the ship's course reached the bend of the Kashkabald Desert Quistis would be sent with an escort and small motorboat to the coast along mountain paths that were to the east of the desert. It was a safe terrain that often had wandering chocobo. Quistis would be left there with the provisions (she paid for) and would stay there until the ship made its return trip, which would take two weeks. If Quistis wasn't found for two days at the location she was left at, she would not be picked up. Quistis herself agreed and made the terms.

Partially because she knew if two weeks were not enough for her to gather her thoughts then she either was dead or wouldn't want to leave.

oooo

Odine had never, in two years seen Seifer so productive. Seifer sentenced to a week in the lab, or however long it took to finish the labs finished in two days.

The completed reports were found neatly stacked in Odine's lab on the third day. In complete awe, Odine sent someone to the Lunatic Pandora's lab to inspect it. The lab was spotless and all equipment and had put away properly unlike it had been for four years.

Seifer left a note with Odine on Trepe's new collar stating he was at home waiting impatiently for his helicopter.

Just as agreed, Odine called up the air station and arranged Seifer's leave for that very night. Seifer prepared his bags and without a second doubt, thought, or action he left for Timber.

The helicopter driver wore an obvious Esthar uniform jumpsuit. It was a bright white with purple and yellow lines coming up the legs. At least he didn't have to wear a helmet like the soldiers. He had his headset for the controls and that was all. He addressed Seifer as 'sir' and did not bother him with needless questions.

As the doctor promised the ride was first class. The seating behind the driver's small cockpit had room for three very comfortable chairs that could turn into beds. There was a small, puny, kitchen as well. It was equipped with a microwave, one of the higher ones from Esthar that was built into the wall, and small fridge.

Seifer normally would easily adapt to the comfortable surroundings, but today he would not find himself sitting in peace.

Dodger, the pilot, said the flight to Timber would only take a few hours. Seifer felt as though Dodger was keeping him hostage in a flying bird for days. He kept his view on the window looking at the scenery that raced passed him.

"Sir," Dodger called from the small cockpit.

Seifer gave him his attention, "Yeah?" He said in a dull voice.

"Looks like the winds are against us today, this isn't any fighter copter or rocket, it'll take us till morning to get to Timber. You should just rest. I'll wake you when we land." Dodger bowed his head politely and returned his attention to his controls.

Seifer released a roaring groan and threw himself onto a seat, set it so it lay straight and shut his eyes stubbornly.

oooo

Quistis sat comfortably in the bar of the first class lounge on the ship. Many whispers and laughs could be heard. The guests about were amongst the noblest people in the world. Quistis was half shocked that Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, and Irvine didn't appear from the darkness.

"A sylkis please." Quistis asked the bartender softly. The bartender gently sat a crimson colored drink in front of her. She smiled in thanks and raised it to her lips.

Her eyes wondered around the room once more. Could there somehow be a chance that…he was here? She took another sip and laughed at herself.

"I'm always interested in a good joke." The bartender rested his elbows where making him face Quistis.

Quistis squinted her eyes at him in a casual way and smiled. "Would you ever expect a wanted man, or plain soldier on this vessel?"

The bartender shrugged and turned away, "This place is top notch. If there was anyone of that kind it'd be someone on the crew doing dirty work." He leaned his head back and laughed, "I would never imagine anyone like that here! We got important diplomats from all over the place. President Loire was even sent tickets."

Resting her chin on her hand she gave the bartender a confused look, "Why didn't he come, may I ask?"

"Oh, no one from Esthar came here. You know xenophobic Esthar. They locked themselves in that mountain range. Dr. Odine was also asked to come, he had some partner that the president wanted to introduce."

Quistis raised her eyebrows in interest, "Odine? That impatient scientist has a partner?"

"Yeah…don't member his name. Al Mason or something."

"Interesting," Quistis nodded and continued her drink and returned to stare at the crowd, not one familiar face amongst it.

oooo

"Mr. Almasy," Dodger lightly tapped Seifer. "Sir, we're at Timber."

Seifer's eyes shot open as he sat up. His eyes darted at the window as he could see the tall buildings and railroads winding together. "Where are we exactly?"

Dodger scratched his chin, "Not more than a mile away from the entrance of the city. We're in a copter, makes it easy to kind of just park. I can get closer if you need."

Seifer was at his feet and at the entrance. He looked back at Dodger with his thin eyes, "This is perfect. I'll call you when I need to go back. You go enjoy the town." With that, he jumped out of the helicopter and ran, as fast and far as his legs could manage after awakening only a few minutes ago.

He imagined Quistis, her long beautiful silken hair glowing in the sunlight. He longed for her porcelain skin contrasting with her piercing blue eyes. He kept running and even after he found himself in the city he immediately asked a passerby for directions for the Timber Maniacs building.

It was easily accessible by train, cab, or other means of transportation. Seifer hastened and went by foot. The wind blew through his short hair as he remembered Quistis touch against him.

How he wanted it… how he needed it.

Right now, he was so close to receiving it once again he wasn't sure how to take it in. He halted in the middle of the street and laughed at himself. He smoothed his hair and smiled with usual cunning grin. "Quistis, long time no see?"

It suddenly occurred to him, what if Quistis just smiled politely and said, "Yes Seifer it has been awhile. How are you?"

What if… what if Quistis had lost interest in their relationship? It was she, who ran from him in this very city three years ago. Seifer looked at the ground and sighed. I didn't come this far not to try. He continued towards his destination, slower, but steady.

The Timber Maniacs building was a shining emerald color from its bricks. It was lustrous from the early rain drops that had yet dried. Seifer could only stare at it. He felt a pinch of jealousy, bitter and resentful. Everyday for three years Quistis walked the steps into that building. For three years Seifer only wished, she'd walk any step nearer to him.

Sighing heavily Seifer walked the steps he so hated and entered.

There was a plump receptionist at the desk with a kind smile who immediately turned her attention to Seifer. "Hello hun," she started with a sugary voice, "can I help you?"

Seifer had his vision pointed down the narrow hall that led to single pair of double doors. Stacks of old Manic issues, Battle Series, and other writings produced by the building boarded the walls.

"Hun?"

Not paying attention Seifer kept walking, he ignored the receptionist who called several times and rushed into the room at the end of the hall.

Inside there were several desks, cubicles, computers, smoke from cigars, the thick smell of coffee, and along one wall a view closed off offices. The room also contained several men who looked at Seifer oddly.

"I'm looking for Quistis." He said frankly.

"There you are!" The receptionist appeared behind him with another elderly looking man. She grasped the elder's arm and pointed at Seifer, "Him sir, he just barged in here!" She panted loudly and held on to the elder's arm for support.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the two not showing too much concern if he had violated some rule. The old man, however, just smiled. "Linda," He said in weak but patient voice, "Surely you know who this is?"

Linda shook her head and shot anther glance at Seifer. The elderly man chuckled softly and put a firm hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Why this is Seifer Almasy in the flesh! I'm the editor and chief of the Timber Maniacs. Nice to meet you Mr. Almasy."

He stuck a hand out and awaited Seifer to meet it. "So what can I help you with? Are you here to have an interview for our Star SeeD column?"

Seifer continued to ignore the hand shaking gesture; he placed his hands to his sides and nodded his head. "Quistis, Quistis Trepe. I'm here to see her."

The editor smiled and nodded carefully. "I see, does she know you're coming?" Seifer shook his head as a reply. "Oh… well Mr. Almasy I do apologize, you see Ms. Trepe left only a few days ago."

"Left?" Seifer's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean she left?"

"She wasn't acting quite herself, I said it'd be best she took a vacation of the sorts. I can't say for su—"

Seifer grabbed the editor's collar and faced him with a cold face. "Where is she now?"

The room went silent as all eyes were on the two. The receptionist squeaked in fear and edged as far from the two as she could. The editor held his hands up in peace.

"Please, please Mr. Almasy! Let's not be rash!" He chuckled nervously as Seifer slowly released his grip on him. "I'll give you her address, why don't you see if she's home? Hmm?"

Seifer sighed, nodded, and followed the editor out of the room. The writers inside, still shocked from the event, hesitantly returned to work. All except one, that is.

oooo

.

Seifer read and reread the address on his paper. He hadn't a clue where it was and how to get there. One thing remained his mind, he must get there.

"She's not going to be there."

Seifer spun around and saw a lanky figure his height, with brown messy hair and rolled up sleeves. He had eyes the shade of the ocean, only partially open and his entire body looked as though it ached to move.

"Quistis?"

Alexston looked at Seifer with a disgusted look. He straightened his posture and gritted his teeth. His heart rate sped as he felt a burning passion to hurt Seifer… hit him, bruise him, or make him bleed. "You're him?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow bored and laughed evilly, "Am I the Seifer Almasy? Yeah I am buddy. Need an autograph?"

"ON YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATE!" Alexston rushed forward with a fist hurling towards Seifer. Very simply, Seifer stepped to the side and raised his hand catching Alexston's weak blow. His grip around Alexston's fist tightened and eventually he squeezed it as hard as he could.

Alexston began bending feeling Seifer's power over his hand crushing him, he made no sound but bowed his head and gritted his teeth harder to deal with the pain.

"I didn't graduate from Garden but I can easily kick your sorry ass." Seifer said coldly releasing Alexston's fist now a swelling red color.

Alexston was on the ground as he grasped his fist that burned as if it were smashed under a boulder and then placed in fire. His hand shook as he looked up at Seifer's cold green eyes. He stood tall and confidently over him. His vantage point would easily let him kick him hard enough to throw Alexston's tired body into the stone wall of the Timber Maniac's building.

"So, do you know who Quistis is?" Seifer stared condescendingly at Alexston on the ground.

Alexston leapt to his feet and gave an angry face. "Do I know Quistis? Of course I do! What kind of question is that?" He snapped.

"Don't annoy me again, or I'll do more than bust your hand."

Sighing softly in surrender Alexston closed his eyes and faced Seifer with a neutral glance. "It's a long story."

"I want to hear it all." Seifer said with cool voice.

oooo

Aphora Pub was empty midday; right now, it had two single men sitting at a table conversing with no liquor.

"Quistis— Quistis was always calm, collected. She never acted like there was something wrong in her life. She laughed, smiled, got angry just like everyone else. But I knew something was up. She's such a beautiful smart lady… but no matter who asked her out she just turned them down flat."

Seifer who looked bored for most the conversation raised his eyebrow in some interest. "Always?"

"Yeah, I knew her for two years. We became close friends and I tried asking her out so many times. Never. She admitted she liked someone, but she never told me who. For two years that she lived in Timber she was just a really elegant lady everyone wanted but couldn't have."

Sounds like the Trepe Groupies, Seifer chuckled to himself.

"Anyways she started well… acting up. It started with me I suppose. She's always wearing this blue shawl. It's kind of a weird looking thing, not even a proper shape." Alexston's hand twitched slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know what it was, but I did know it had something to do with the guy she liked. I got mad and threw it out of a window."

Seifer ran his hand through his short hair and thought hard about blue shawls. "Was that shawl… was it kind of shiny and leathery looking?"

Alexston looked at Seifer miserably, "Yeah." Seifer smiled widely and sat comfortably grinning happily as if he had figured something out.

"Anyways, a bit later I asked her out on a date. That was the first time I saw her get drunk, or anyways I thought she was drunk. She actually was pretending to be drunk and for some weird reason too. She didn't want to—" Alexston paused to think of the right words.

"Yeah what?!" Seifer said angrily.

"She didn't want to feel guilty, to have fun for a night. She felt bad to be with me. She said she felt like she was cheating on him…" Alexston raised his head and looked at Seifer, "you. So afterwards, things didn't get much better. She called in sick and when I went to go see her I found her in an alleyway soaked screaming something about you."

"What'd she say?" Seifer asked eagerly.

"Uh… something about knowing where you were. I think she said, if I knew where he was I'd be there with him now. I don't know. She left a few days ago. Maybe a week now."

Seifer faced Alexston and stared him down. His thin eyes intense, "I need to know where she went."

"She never told me exactly, she was taking a cruise, or so I thought. She said it was a ride to go somewhere. Before she left, she said she may never even see me again." Alexston muttered hopelessly straining his memories of Quistis.

Seifer rose and paced aggravated. Now what? He arrived to a dead end? He had two weeks off and he hadn't the slightest when Quistis would return. He waited so long for this, could he really wait any longer?"

"She called it a place of exile…" Alexston continued.

Immediately Seifer turned his attention back to Alexston who looked alarmed with Seifer's abrupt interest. "The Kashkabald?" He asked sternly.

"What? The Kashkabald Desert? I don't think she was that crazy."

A memory:

_Seifer turned away from her with his arms crossed. "I'm not going Quistis. I've found a place I belong. This place is a true place of exile. You don't belong here. You go." Quistis pushed her free locks behind her ear. She rested a hand on Seifer's shoulder._

"_You don't belong here either. I will stay here with you, in this place of exile if you won't go back to civilization." Seifer closed his eyes as Quistis' words soaked into his mind. "When they come back tomorrow morning, I'll tell them that. You have until then to decide, it's either now we leave… or we stay here forever. I leave it in your hands now." _

Seifer stood and with his back to Alexston, he smiled. Not a smirk, nor evil grin… but a genuine smile spread across his face. She was waiting for him, in the one place that belonged to them. "Thanks."

With one eyebrow raised and a small, twitch escaping his hand he stood as well. "What do you mean? Where is she? Almasy!"

"She's no place you should try to get to. You're right, you might never see her again."

Coolly with his head held high Seifer exited the pub with a new ambition in his mind. He would find Quistis, no matter what. If not here in Timber, he would travel the world until reunion was his.

_I will find you._


	17. Our True Mission

Chapter Seventeen  
Our True Mission

_All I wanted was some time to make up my mind  
And I do really hope that we can work it out  
Cause love like ours is really hard to find_

_--Bosson "A Little More Time"_

oooo

It was already hot and humid at the beach. There was an efficient motorboat pulled along the beach to make sure it didn't float away.

Quistis stood at the beach, bags of provisions at her feet. The breeze of the ocean blew through her hair. There were two workers from the ship by the motorboat ensuring there was nothing else that needed to be given to Quistis.

"Alright ma'am, that's everything. We're currently in the Talle Mountains. There's a mountain path for chocobo riders. It passes the chocobo forest to the Kashkabald." One of them said bowing politely.

Quistis smiled with poise and nodded. "Thank you very much. And upon our agreement, if I am not here two days after you have arrived back to this location than you are no longer held responsible according to our written agreement."

"That'd be exactly two weeks from today ma'am." The worker looked uneasy, "Is there anything else?"

Shaking her head softly, Quistis bade the two workers farewell as they collected themselves into the small motorboat and headed off back to the cruise ship.

oooo

According to what Dodger thought, Seifer and him would be staying in Timber for at least a few days. When Seifer came rushing to him in the Timber hotel only a few hours after disembarking.

"Don't ask me questions, let's just go!" Seifer snapped loudly in the middle of the hotel lounge.

"Eh, Mr. Almasy the soonest we could leave would be tomorrow. I don't think I could go any faster than that!" Dodger said trying to calm Seifer down.

Annoyed Seifer got a room for the night and stayed in it all day waiting for the next day to come.

oooo

_Rotten little Chocoboy_. Quistis pushed her hair aside as she held on with both hands to the reins of the chocobo she rode. The wind blew harshly as she sped through the sand. She kept her mouth closed and her eyes squinted to avoid all the kicked up dust in the air.

Stole every last gil I have right now… I hope the ship workers don't expect anymore tips. Her legs were sore from her bouncing position. She had been riding for hours and she had reached the desert passed the mountain passes.

Although Quistis spent months in this place… but everything was unfamiliar. The sand dunes didn't give the slightest hint of deja vu or comfort. A smile came at this thought, why should this desert give her the comfort of home?

When the sun had completely set and the chills of the desert crept up her spine, Quistis released the chocobo and set up camp. This time she was fully equipped to do anything. No more scrapping by.

She pulled out a small blanket from her knapsack and summoned a fire to start up a campfire. As the winds, howled Quistis summoned firagas to keep her warmth. Under her blanket, she tightly clutched her blue shawl.

The night passed and heat grew by the second once dawn came about. Quistis packed her shawl and blanket away. She ate a proper dry snack, drank a satisfying amount of water, and headed on.

She could feel sweat dripping from the back of her neck in the hot sun. To avoid burns she pulled out her shawl and draped it over her head covering her neck and shadowing her face. The wind blew ruining the perfect look of her hair. Sweat and dirt collected on her face.

All day she walked on, the entire time she prayed of what the coast at the end of the desert looked like. The determination to see that place once more, it kept her feet moving, her whip slicing, and her heart racing. She would see the place she left three years ago.

By evening that day of full walking, Quistis could see a thin line that parted from the sky. The ocean was barely in her grasp, but she had caught hold. She ate little having no appetite, just the drive to spend as long as she could.

oooo

From Timber, the flight the Kashkabald included a refueling break in Esthar. This made the wait go from a view hours to a day an half. Seifer impatiently sat in the helicopter counting the miles as they melted underneath him.

Three days had passed since he left Esthar originally in pursuit for Quistis. Three and a half years had passed since he had been with Quistis. Her true form, not one mimicked by liquor and plain woman. His heart pounded as he could see the towering mountains and golden dunes of sand.

It was heaven.

"Mr. Almasy, where do you want me to leave you?" Dodger shouted as he looked to Seifer, seated in the back.

When Seifer had memories of the Kashkabald it was never of the bedrock and harsh grounds to the soft oceans of sand. His mind produced one image, a small campsite made from quakes shifting the mountain, Cactaurs holding up a skin that covered dozens of Thrusthrives' skins.

"By the mountain, closest to the coast." He called back. Although certain the site he desired to find wasn't near the coast, he would disembark there and find Quistis and his old home with his own eyes. That was his mission.

Dodger landed the helicopter just as Seifer had asked. They were close enough to the coast that ocean splashes that were hard enough would send sprays of water at them, yet not close enough for them to jump of the copter and fall straight to doom. Seifer said little to Dodger, simply one statement.

"I'll be back."

Sadly, to this Dodger panicked. He wasn't packed to live out in a desert for any time at all. His food and water supply would diminish within a few days. Also, Seifer had no supplies. He simply walked off with a gunblade in one hand, and dragging his coat in the other.

oooo

Being fresh from civilization, and no true panic of survival, Quistis would occasionally rest, look at herself through a mirror, and use a small amount of water to clean her face and cool her neck.

She had grown weak from the compulsive walking. Sometimes she'd find herself running, she noticed that got her caught with several monster more often than not. The coolest place to rest was in the mighty shade of the mountain. As the day progressed, the mountain's shadow only grew and it became ever to be near it. Quistis still walked where the sand was full and thick, but close enough that if she ran she would be by the boulders of the mountain in a minute.

Sunset was coming about and the winds had settled and calmed as the desert began retaining heat. Quistis didn't feel like setting up for camp quite yet, she felt close to the coast and determined as she was, she would keep going.

As she continued and plodded along, she dragged her whip out by her side. The occasional monster came more often than she had taken notice of and it became tiresome to need to prepare for battle each time. Any Cactaur she killed, she would rest and as she did years ago, she would drink the water from within the Cactaur, clean and cool herself.

Right now, her body ached from burns. Her muscles were in a fit of spasms from constantly moving. He head felt clueless, idiotic. One too many times she had come to a mirage of the old campsite, Alexston, or an aircraft. She was exhausted, but still she walked.

Coming towards her was a shadowy figure in gray. When Quistis saw this, her grip around her whip tightened. She kept treading her same way, however.

The figure came to better focus as she came closer. It had a head, not a large one, a normal size head. Shoulders, a body, with arms, a sword?

Quistis stopped breathing.  
Her heart pounded blood in ear that she could no longer hear the tumbleweeds or wind.  
Her hands shook madly as the figure came closer.  
Her mouth went dry.  
But most of all she went running towards the figure.

To all she knew it was a mirage, a discolored Cactaur, tumbleweeds stacked, anything. Nothing stopped her she kept running.

She closed her eyes as she threw her arms around the object and plunged herself into its hard body. Her hands felt every aspect of its back. There cloth over a sculpted muscles. Quistis breathed in to make sure her lungs still worked. Still, she could have been in the arms of a stranger. She didn't care.

"Quistis?" He asked hesitantly.

Her lip quivered as his voice like a thousand sweet orchestras playing the softest melody echoed throughout her ears, to her entire body. She felt weak so close to him.

"That is you, right?" He continued.

She wasn't dreaming, she couldn't be dreaming. If it was a dream let her keep dreaming. She didn't say a word, only moved her face on his and with all strength she had she kissed him.

Her entire body shook when his arms went around her. His strong grip was on her back, another fiddling through her hair. She pushed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms about his neck.

She pulled away to finally breath again. Air filled her so quickly she felt light headed. Seifer kept his hold on her as she rested her weak, tired head on his shoulder. "It's you." She whispered with her voice breaking. Her hand slid from his neck down to one of his hands. She grasped it tightly as if it were her lifeline and pulled away.

They met eyes for the first time in three years.

Gently Quistis pulled on the hand she had clasped and walked with Seifer at her side.

0000000000000000

Two chapters for the super long wait, anyways the end is coming soon so hang tight!


	18. Beautiful Life

Chapter Eighteen  
Beautiful Life

_Moshimo negai hitotsu dake kanau nara  
Kimi no soba de nemurasete donna basho demo ii yo_

_"If one of my wishes were to come true,  
Let me sleep by your side— any place will do"_

_--Utada Hikaru, "Beautiful World"_

(My utmost favorite song! I discovered it before that Evgelion movie thingy…)

oooo

Closer to the mountain from where Quistis ran to Seifer there was two caves.

As the two of them grew closer to this area, they kept their eyes on the ground. Neither of them said a word. At once Quistis knelt down, still holding Seifer's hand, and swept through the sand. She brushed the ground until Seifer and her could both see a blue membrane still half buried in the sand.

The two of them met eyes again as they both knew what the other was thinking. They were close.

They crept ever closer to the mountain. Soon there was no sand beneath their feet, and no membranes. However, what were in front of them were three poles of different length. They were a dingy shade of brown and shriveled. None of them exceeded the height of a foot. They stuck from the ground stubbornly.

No longer were there any membranes spread amongst the floor between the poles. There was no shade covering it. However, there was a small circle of stones in the center of the poles. The ashes it used to shelter had long blown away. There was still a boulder directly behind the poles. It was musty and heated inside and had forgotten the time it was a refrigerator. There were still two staircases in the mountainside leading to two individual caves, however they were ruined and covered in rocks. A stair or two had disappeared. Chips of from boulders showered the surface of each stair.

They were home.

Quistis released Seifer hand as she walked along the forsaken campsite. Memories swept her as she traced the paths of her past. Seifer moved along silently as well meeting eye contact with Quistis every minute or so.

There was no need to speak. It was though they understood the unspoken words just by glancing into each other's eyes. They said things like:

"I missed you,"  
"I missed you too,"  
"Do you remember this?"  
"Of course I do."  
"This is where this happened."  
"That was a good time."

Quistis found herself stopping at the base of the stairwell that led to Seifer's cave. Behind her, Seifer crept and grasped her. He placed an arm under her legs and the other holding her back, He lifted her off the ground and stared intensely saying one more thing.

"You're not getting away this time."

He kept his eyes on hers as he carefully walked up each step. Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and let her legs dangle, as she did nothing but keep the chain of vision between their eyes. They reached the top of the cave and the two of them looked around.

The sun's glare from sinking was directly on them. Seifer was busy blowing dust and cobwebs off of them, but Quistis turned to the sunset. She sat at the entrance of the cave and let her feet dangle off.

After Seifer was somewhat content with the amount of dust, he too came and joined her. Quistis gently put her head on his shoulder. He put and arms around her and softly held on her shoulder. They said nothing. There's nothing either of them needed to say. Looking at one another was enough. Well perhaps, not just looking.

Quistis raised her head and stared at Seifer's profile. A shadow was painted on his face from his nose. She moved her hand to his cheek. Immediately as her fingers stroked his skin, his hand appeared around her wrist. He turned to her and brought her hand to his lips.

As he quietly kissed it, his eyes peered upward. Quistis had her eyes thin as she looked at him in the golden glow. He laid Quistis' hand at her side and moved his behind her head. He brought her head closer to his and kissed her.

Quistis moved her arms around Seifer as he embraced her back. They moved so close to one another you could place a card between them and it would not fall. As the sun went down Quistis and Seifer remained locked with one another.

oooo

As the sun rose, Quistis pushed aside her blanket off of her making Seifer's trench coat the only thing covering her. She breathed in softly as her eyes remained close in deep slumber. Shreds of lights poured in beautifully on her porcelain face.

Seifer sat against a misshapen wall in awe. His eyes couldn't be torn off of the majestic beauty that laid unconscious before him. For three years, he used liquor to try to imagine what it would be like to finally be with her, and now that he finally received a night of his dreams with sobriety intact, he was in shock.

Quistis Trepe still slept a thin but elegant smile on her lips. She turned her head letting her golden hair that shamed the sun glowed in the light peeking into the cave. Gently she moved an arm to make herself more comfortable. As she did, she revealed a bit of bare skin on the base of her neck.

It wasn't as though Seifer was unhappy, simply unsure of the reality before him. He was back in the Kashkabald desert, and in the location where he and Quistis first kissed. Now he faced her as she slept under his jacket.

A smirk came upon his face as he leaned back. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he stood up and sat at the edge of the cave letting his feet dangle.

"Now what?" He muttered. Yes, he had found Quistis. Yes, he was sure Quistis felt the same way for him as he did for her. However, what did this all mean? Would leaving the desert destroy their romance again?

A shuffle came from behind him. Quistis, who sat up holding Seifer's jacket to her front, looked about. She stood silently, put her arms through the sleeves, and closed the jacket in the front. Seifer still gazed lost into the desert scenery.

"Good morning." She said crossing her arms and legs. Her hair wasn't straight and perfectly draping over her shoulders, but still she remained to have the collect composure ever.

Seifer spun around and chuckled. His jacket ended an inch from her ankle, and although closed its flaps swayed open showing her thin little bird legs. "Wow," He chuckled flirtatiously. "I've worn that jacket for years and it's never looked that good on me."

Quistis smiled and knelt in front of him. "You have to wear the right ensemble with it." She whispered as she gave him a small peck on the lips. She went to the front of the cave and sat down also letting her legs reach out of the cave. "What a place. People think deserts as a place of—"

"Exile." Seifer finished for her.

"Right." She laughed with hand at her mouth. "Read my mind exactly."

Seifer looked behind him. There was a mess of Thrustrive membranes that they had fetched from the ground, a blanket or two Quistis had in her bag, and in the corner, there was another membrane carefully folded and put aside. "Quistis," he started his eyes intent on the object. "Where'd you get that shawl from?"

Peering back to where Seifer had averted his eyes, Quistis looked over and smiled kindly. "Why, I'm so upset you don't remember. It was you who gave to me."

"You sure?" He asked unimpressed.

She stood up letting the wind blow her free locks. "Let me tell you a story." Seifer leaned back and face her as she became aglow in the rising sun. "Once, over three years ago, I was in a ship with an arrogant man."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Am I going to enjoy this story?"

Not facing him, Quistis continued. "He wasn't the only arrogant one, I was as stubborn as he. However, like two large flames that engulf each other, our power canceled out and we found ourselves thrown into the sea. Like twigs, we were alone in a desert. This, arrogant man I was with, constantly gave ideas. It was as though he knew how to survive in the desert. I didn't want to listen, and once he told me stay a certain place. I disobeyed him with little hesitance."

Quistis hadn't face Seifer since she began speaking. She brought herself back on the cool rock and swept her legs to the side. Her free hair blew as she squinted in the intense heat growing with every second. "And I am glad till this day that I did. I saved that arrogant man, and in return he placed me somewhere I could rest and laid a blue—"

Seifer didn't need to hear more. The entire story replayed in his mind with perfection and crisp clear images. He didn't believe that Quistis had saved that membrane because of him when he first heard of it. It still came as a shock when he saw on her shoulders the other day. The story brought it to light.

For three years, Quistis used that membrane to hold onto Seifer.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. Passion poured out as he embraced her and held her close. Quistis closed her eyes in peace and embraced Seifer in return.

So long as the sun was up, the two of them didn't want to put clothes on and fight more heat than they had to. In fact, they lay inside the cave, under the shade, against the cold stone all day long.

They slept, and when one of them was awake while the other didn't, they'd just stare, and wonder. They'd wonder how in Hyne's name they three years without each other. Before that, how did they live 18 years as enemies?

Sadly, the day was very long. Once they were both conscious, they sat before one another and spoke. Finally the decisive moment to find out, how much had the other changed in three years?

"…Dr. Odine found me, he asked me to his partner. It was after I was left off from the army."

"I still can't believe Esthar let you join them, and now you're revered there!" Quistis said with a bright smile on her face. "Even more shocking, you're Dr. Odine's partner. The Dr. Odine, you're set for life with someone that famous."

"Yeah, it's been a pretty good life." Seifer said in a soft tone ending as though he left something out.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked pushing some hair behind her ear. Seifer shook his head and grinned.

"Nothing, you tell me how life's been."

Quistis put her hands poised on her knees. "I don't need to tell you anything." She said as though there was a hinge of regret.

They both regretted the past three years. Seifer was ashamed of Mina who lingered in his thoughts as though he had been disloyal to Quistis, and Quistis guilty she ever made the three years alone take place.

Were they even now?

"Quistis," Seifer said softly. She looked to him without a second's wait and watched him carefully. "What happens now?"

The firelight began to die, and for what seemed like hours, Quistis made no reply. It became dark around them and silence remained.

Quistis wasn't sure what happened… next. Did she return with him? Was one night enough to sustain her hunger? Would they finally have a real relationship? Seifer didn't expect an answer, nor did he expect to show any affection while Quistis remained mute. He slept on one side of the cave and didn't wish Quistis any sweet dreams.

Meanwhile, Quistis sat in the darkness lost in thoughts.

oooo

Quistis laid on her back with her view to the dark desert. It was pitch black and she was only left to the comfort of her thoughts. Although, they weren't very comforting at all. She closed her eyes and sat in confusion. She prayed for three years for this very moment, now that it arrived what did she make of it? She never planned it out. She sighed, relaxed her muscles, and lay motionless on the cave floor.

She felt two strong hands around her neck. A gasping sound escaped her as she noticed… the hands were not tightening about her. She cast a fire in her hand and held it before her.

Seifer stared at her with thin eyes, as she remained helpless on the ground in his grasp. "Is this what you want to do?" She uttered quietly. She felt his thumb digging slightly into her neck. "Then do it, without you I was already dead."

"Knights don't kill, they protect." Seifer said softly, his stern eyes still on Quistis and her weakened look.

"Whose knight are you?"

Seifer released his hold on Quistis' neck and grasped her wrists pinning them to the sides of her head. The fire in her palm went out as the remained in darkness. Quistis attempted to pull her hands free from Seifer, and his grip grew tighter. He brought his face close to hers. "I'm yours now, and I'll always be… if you want a knight." Quistis could feel the warmth of his face and his breath on hers.

"I'm sorry Seifer, I'm still as cowardly as I was three years ago. I was only too sure I changed." Tears slid from Quistis' eyes as she turned her head to the side, her hands still held by a firm grip.

"I don't care!" Seifer kissed her and loosened his hold on her wrists; his fingers slowly tangled with Quistis' until they were entwined. The two sat entangled with one another as Quistis let the tormenting thought constantly zoom through her head.

_What now, what now, what now?_

oooo

Seifer woke up alone in the cave. His coat was over him and Quistis' items and clothes were not anywhere about. He sat up and scouted around, nothing. He wasn't sure how to react. Seifer slipped on his clothes, dragged his coat from the floor of the cave, and slowly climbed out.

When he reached the ground there stood Quistis. She was back in the black skirt and shirt with the blue membrane across her shoulders. Her hair looked as though she had attempted to put it back in its tame look, however the wind had blown against it.

"For a minute there I thought you were gone."

Quistis crossed her arms and legs and laughed leaning inward slightly. "What a waste of a trip that would be."

Seifer tipped his head to her and looked down the direction he had arrived from. He swore to Dodger he'd return, but how long would Dodger assume was safe for a human to traverse a desert in? Seifer looked to Quistis who had her arms and legs crossed looked at the ground beneath her feet.

"How did you find me Seifer?" She uttered in her melodic voice.

He chuckled and looked to her frozen body looking at the ground. "I didn't, you found me."

She only responded with an irritated glare as she raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Keep going." He advanced to her and pushed her golden locks from her face.

"I had someone point me off." He admitted.

"Alexston?" Quistis asked in awe.

"And some others—" Seifer thought aloud.

Quistis gracefully stepped out of the way and face the direction of where Seifer had come from. Her eyes focused on the waves of the ocean not too far away.

"So you have any intention of leaving here?" Seifer asked abruptly disrupting Quistis' train of thought.

"I have about a week before my ride arrives to pick me up."

A silence followed. The two pondered about what was to come. Leaving the desert for a second time felt so difficult. Quistis knew Seifer was only speaking like this for the reason that he needed to go. What was she to do now?

"Walk with me Quistis." He commanded in a light voice.

With a bag in one hand and her shawl in the other Quistis found her feet involuntarily following Seifer. Once she had caught up to his pace, she dropped her knapsack and grabbed hold of Seifer's hand. As she did, she felt his fingers curling between hers.

They walked in silence, their heads down to avoid sand hitting their eyes. Quistis heard the sounds of the ocean growing louder; she wasn't exactly sure where Seifer was leading her, towards to ocean, but why?

It felt as those they only walked for a few moments, but Seifer stopped, let go of Quistis' hand and walked along. Quistis raised her view to a helicopter stationed before them.

"Dodger!" Seifer shouted. A man in an Esthar's jumpsuit leapt out.

"Mr. Almasy! You're alive! I thought you'd be dead by now."

Seifer stood straight with his arms to his sides as Dodger looked over his shoulder. He saw Quistis standing there with her arms and legs crossed trying to not meet his eyes.

"Found yourself some treasure then, Mr. Almasy?" He whistled slyly.

"Shut up, just get this thing running." Seifer replied bitterly.

Dodger nodded and rushed back into the helicopter. Seifer swung the door to the passenger area and looked back to Quistis. "Made your choice?" He asked bluntly. With no words, at all, she chose her decision, feet firm in the sand she watched Seifer and listened to the whirring sound of the helicopter starting up.

The copter started to ascend, Seifer still on the ground. He quickly rushed and put an arm around Quistis. With the other arm, he grabbed the handgrip inside the copter as it grabbed more air and lifted.

Quistis, in Seifer's arm looked at him wide eyed. "What're you doing?" She gasped.

"Taking you with me." He said frankly his grip on her becoming more comfortable.

"Why?" She uttered.

"Because," Seifer began to pull himself into the passenger area of the helicopter, he was semi secure, with an arm still wrapped around Quistis. He gave her a sincere smile as the gusts of air pushed aside his small few golden locks on his tight short hair. "You never left me."

He pulled Quistis inside with him; she sat on her knees and faced him. A smile touched her lips as he looked her in the eye.

She said nothing, he said nothing. Nothing needed to be said.

_oooo_

_That was your penultimate chapter. I'll put the last one up really soon. No worries!_


	19. Aftermath

Chapter Nineteen  
Aftermath

The foam of the ocean lapped against Quistis' black boots wetting her soles. After the water resided to the ocean, the wet sands of Mandy Beach attached to her wet leather and formed a cover about it. The sea breeze gently pushed her locks as she stood firmly looking into the sunset hanging over the Galbadian continent.

Her eyes sternly looked into the golden horizon as she stood with her arms and legs crossed. A heavy sigh escaped her.

Seifer marched through the messy sands leaving a clear trail from the helicopter behind him. He moved soundly but loud enough for Quistis to turn to him and give him a questioning look. "Dodger says the copter's ready." He said sonorously.

Her view completely on him went from relaxed to confused in a sudden, abrupt moment. She swallowed a screaming gasp in her throat and nodded calmly. Bowing her head slightly she returned her gaze back to the sunset. "You're leaving?"

The wind blew pushing Seifer's gray tailcoats and Quistis' long hair.

"I guess so," He said nonchalantly. A moment later, he let out an exasperated sound and turned away, "Well… bye."

Quistis stood with the wind still blowing against her face, now slapping it. Tears formed in her eyes as a lip quivered. "Seifer." She said loudly causing him to halt in his steps. "Don't leave yet." Her voice lowered in volume and strength.

"There's no point to being here Quistis, I came to see you and I did. I think I won't go insane anymore."

She spun about letting the formed tears fall. With a handed lunged to her chest she began almost screaming, "That's all Seifer? It's been three years! It's been three years and after three days you're leaving, AGAIN?!"

Seifer looked at her coldly, "You left me Quistis."

Immediately Quistis stopped in her tracks. She became stationary and quietly stood in her imprints on the beach. Seifer turned around and walked away. His figure got smaller as he grew further away. Quistis felt her breathing becoming constricted, her vision blurred behind tears, this could not be happening.

Seifer entered the helicopter as the propellers whirred and spun overhead.

There was no rash way to solve her problems, but for Seifer she'd throw every traditional custom from her book. She'd forgo all rules, dismiss all expectations. Everything she lived her life too she'd give up if he'd be there with her. Her head spinning a sudden wail escaped her.

"DON'T GO!" She ran towards the helicopter whirring and slowly rising. Seifer looked towards her. Her rapid running kicked sand into her eyes and her hair blew madly. Nonetheless she adamantly kept screaming, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The helicopter kept rising

Quistis kept running

Seifer kept watching

It was a brief moment that passed that all with the world finally became right. Seifer leapt from the rising copter, Quistis threw herself into his arms, and the two were locked in an embrace on the sands of the beach, not a desert.

As they stood close together Seifer whispered into her ear, "Thank Hyne, I thought you were going to let me leave."

Quistis pulled away slightly and hit him weakly, tears still running from her eyes. "You were testing me?!"

A sly smirk came over his face; he closed his eyes and rested his lips over her forehead. "I had to know you wanted me, still." He pressed his lips against her head and breathed softly, "and you passed babe."

The two held each other close on the breezy sunset beach.

oooo

Quistis rested her head against the tall headboard of the bed. A neat stack of papers rested on her lap. The room was dim as the only light came from the moon shining through the window and heavily shaded lamp on the nightstand beside her. She flipped through the first of the stack, it a was thick envelope addressed from Balamb.

Carefully, Quistis tore the top of the envelope and pulled out its contents. She pulled out a golden decorated card announcing an annual ball that Balamb Garden hosted on the day that Sorceress Ultemicia met her doom. It was an anniversary of peace, a peace that was fragile in a world of Sorceresses. The tradition began only a few years ago when Headmaster Cid retired as headmaster and passed his position to his most trusted instructors. Headmaster Irvine and his wife, Headmistress Selphie.

After graduating Garden the two both desired to teach and stay in their Gardens. Selphie longed to go to Trabia, and Irvine Galbadia. The two agreed it fair that they remain loyal to the Garden that reunited them. For years they stayed instructors having the highest success rates with SeeDs. They stayed there even after marriage and gladly accepted the position of Headmaster and Headmistress when Cid and Edea decided to go back to the Centra and remain there in peace until their dying days.

There hadn't been a ball celebrating the Sorceress's death since the day the Star SeeDs had done the act, and since all most the Star SeeDs moved away a few years after their graduation, Irvine used the ball as an excuse for everyone to come to Garden.

As they all grew older, life became so much busier. Squall left Garden following graduation to join politics in Esthar. Before his graduation, though he'd married Rinoa who joined Dr. Odine's research.

That brought another interesting memory, the day that Quistis and Seifer declared to be together on Mandy beach. Following that moment the two left and eloped. That spontaneity of that memory still brought an excited smile to Quistis' lips.

"I swear, every night!" Seifer groaned loudly as he entered through the electric door. Quistis turned to him and smiled gracefully.

"What crime has he committed? You shouldn't tell a story so well if you don't want him demanding for another one." She laughed her elegant laugh and set her angelic eyes on her husband.

Seifer threw himself on the bed and smiled tiredly, "I'll never stop telling my favorite Sorceress story good."

"It's fake, and you made it up." Quistis sighed as she turned back to her mail.

"Sorceress Quistis and her knight Sir Almasy is not fake, you're just jealous it's not you." Seifer said stubbornly crawling closer to Quistis.

She giggled as she felt his touch edging towards her. "Fine, fine you win." She lifted the golden adorned card and held it before Seifer. "The ball is coming soon, can we go?"

"We already went." Seifer replied bluntly.

"Last year, of course. It's annual."

"Why do you want to go?"

When the two of them eloped those years ago, it didn't settle with most of Quistis' close friends. Selphie and Rinoa had no complaints, and Rinoa even formally forgave Seifer for the wrongdoing he had committed against her. Squall, Zell, and Irvine of course were cautious.

After a few months Irvine finally came to accept the match, Zell and Squall who spent most their lives dealing with Seifer still hadn't come to complete acceptance of them. Whenever they met, there was an awkward silence. This however never changed the relationship Quistis had with her dear friends. She understood her friends' distaste, and it was something she understood only time would fix.

"I haven't seen Zell, Selphie, or Irvine since the ball last year." Quistis said in a slightly pleading voice.

"Take a train and visit them." Seifer retorted as he turned away from Quistis.

"Seifer, it's the one time a year we all come and get together. It's not as special to me if you won't come. Please?"

Rinoa and Squall lived in Esthar and they saw much of them. Squall not as much as Rinoa. Rinoa had become a very loving babysitter to Quistis' children, and sadly had none of her own. Research from Odine himself stated that Sorceress never had children.

Quistis was Rinoa's main strength in Esthar for friendship, and Quistis treasured that deeply. Whenever Irvine would bring Garden to Esthar, their reunion would be wonderful. If someone went and visited Zell, even that would be entertaining.

However, it was seldom that the entire group met at the same time.

"Fine," Seifer exhaled loudly and irritated. "But if I'm crabby there you'll know why."

A smile touched Quistis as she scooted near Seifer, "You know how happy your son gets whenever we go see Lila."

"If my son's father in-law ends up being that cowboy Quistis, I won't forgive you." Seifer warned as he gave a semi-serious stare into her eyes.

"Well, what about Zell's daughter?"

"Hell no! If you love your son, keep him far away from a girl who's been raised in a dojo. His balls will never be safe."

Quistis laughed hard as she thought of energetic Zell teaching his daughter martial arts. Zell loved Balamb and although he loved Garden, he stayed stationary in Balamb opening a dojo for students who didn't wish to study abroad to still learn how to fight.

"Whatever you say," Quistis had one last chuckle and turned back to her stack of mail. A letter arrived with a return address in Timber. Quistis' hand halted as she gazed deeply at the name written on the envelope.

After they were married Quistis permanently left the Maniacs and wrote for a newspaper in Esthar and soon went on to being a novelist, leaving Alexston behind in Timber. Knowing their history, Seifer told Quistis he was against her visiting him.

A letter to and from Alexston came and went once about every two years. Every time Quistis came across it, her heart stopped and sunk in guilt. One time she even received a wedding invitation but she remained in Esthar. Guilt had a power to persuade her, but other than that, she had no true desire to see Alexston. Hearing of his good will was enough.

Another thing that arrived in the mail often addressed to Seifer were tickets and backstage passes to the Esthar's pride and joy, a new hit international singer Mina Theron. Mina achieved stardom only a year after Quistis arrived to Esthar, and since then, she traveled the world becoming more rich and famous by the minute. Quistis assumed the incessant tickets came due to Seifer's well renowned name.

Seifer said little of whatever happened the three years after they separated and Quistis as well. Dwelling on the past was behind them, they had each other and what else could they possibly want?

Quistis straightened her mail and laid it on the side table. She relaxed herself and slid deeper under the covers. As she started to drift off into slumber, she turned her head to Seifer who already relaxed himself in the comforter. "I love you," she whispered.

She let her eyelids close, and the last she heard as she drifted off to sleep, "I love you too."

There was once a time that Quistis thought sitting in the same room with Seifer was impossible… now she couldn't imagine what a day would be like if he wasn't with her.

_The End_

--

Thank you Sidalee and all my other reviewers for all the support and kind words. I couldn't have done it without ya!! (By the way sorry it took so long for these last chapters)


End file.
